MLP: Season 1-The Storm Returns
by DireNightFury
Summary: Orpheus Boran has had a rough life with few friends and many enemies, but when his mother dies and reveals his past, he chooses to return to Equestria and start a new life their, making new friends, but trouble has already started and Orpheus, now called Night, must do what he can to protect his new home... (I do not own Mlp all rights belong to Hasbro and other makers)
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a warm spring day in Washington DC and school had just ended. Students walked out in droves at chance to head home and have some fun. But one child headed away from the others and was immediately stopped. "Orpheus Boran," a voice spoke behind him filled with malice, "Look at you. Heading off to the hospital, I suppose your weak little mommy would love to see you trapped in there."

A pale teenager with raven blue hair with lightning blue eyes named Orpheus, turned around to see a group of 6-7 boys with one standing in front. A dreaded feeling swept through him, already guessing what was about to happen. "What do you want Jerome? I don't have time for this." As Orpheus spoke he couldn't help but think _Great, now_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _deal_ _with_ _these_ _crap_ _bags_ _again_.

"Oh, I think you do," Jerome said. "After all it's not like your mommy's dying. Oh, wait, she is." Orpheus can feel his anger raise as the rest of Jerome's gang laughs at this.

"SHUT UP," he screams he then remembered that volume wouldn't help him here. "You know nothing about what's going on," he continues coldly. He turns to continue heading to the hospital but two of Jerome's gang got between him and the path to the hospital. "So, you think your going to stop me."

Jerome walks up behind him with a cocky smile. "Yeah, we will." The two in front of Orpheus try to grab him but he spirits between the two and books it to his destination. "Damn it guys you were supposed to grab him before he runs not after." Orpheus can hear Jerome telling his gang off, cause once Orpheus started running, no one could catch up.

After running a few minutes he slowed down to find himself right the hospital. As he walks all eyes are immediately on him. His mother is a well known diplomat so a kid going to see her everyday it was easy to think they were family. "Room 315, Orpheus" the receptionist tells him.

After climbing up 3 flights of stairs he makes his way to room 15, and the door opens as he approaches and a doctor steps out. "How is she?" Orpheus asks.

"Not good," the doctor answers, "her cells are deteriorating to quickly. Chances of her surviving this are slim."

After what felt like an hour he finally asked "Can I see her?"

"Yes, she asked for you just before you showed up. I'll let you two have some time alone" he says and turns to leave. Orpheus then opens the door to see his mother wired up to multiple devices.

"Orpheus, there you are," his mother says, "You know you don't have to visit me everyday."

"The house gets lonely without you," Orpheus didn't have any siblings, and his father died when he was young. He pulls up a chair and sits down next to his mother's bed.

"Orpheus, I fear that… my time is… running out," his mother struggles to say.

"Don't talk mom, save your strength" Orpheus says.

"I need to say this Orpheus, but I don't have the time to do so. Listen carefully," she starts, "In my room, on one of the shelves there is a book called "_The Tale of the Two Sisters," _I need you to pull it out of the shelf you will open a hidden compartment. In their will be a small chest which it's context will explain everything."

"What are you talking about mom?" Orpheus asks, wondering where this is going.

"The truth I had little choice but to hide from you. But, always remember that I love you and… your… sisters…" the devices start a long beep and the monitors flatlined, but they needn't have bothered. Orpheus already knew his mother was gone. A doctor came in and noticed the monitors, telling Orpheus that she was sorry, but he had to leave, visiting hours were over.

Numb with grief he barely heard her but turned to leave anyway. After 10 minutes of walking he arrived at his house grabbing the key that was under the welcome mat and went inside. "WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR" Orpheus screamed with rage and grief. Without his mother he most likely going to be thrown into the orphanage once the lawyers showed up to grab anything in moms will. Then he remembered what mom told him to find and went to his mother's room finding the book she mentioned, '_The Tale of the Two Sisters' _was a story about two sisters, the elder, raising the sun and the younger, the moon, but the younger sister grew jealous of her sister and the elder sister was forced to trap her younger sister in the moon. After pulling the book off the shelf a small opening popped open in the wall, _That must be what she was talking about, _he thought.

Inside was a small wooden chest that contained a crystal, photograph and a note written in his mother's handwriting. The picture was strange to him, showing 5 horses, 3 of them black/blue and the other 2 white, all with wings and all but the youngest had horns. Looking at the note it read…

_Orpheus, if you are reading this then it likely means I am no longer with you. This also means I most likely didn't tell you about your past. You see the land that is mentioned in the "The Tale of the Two Sisters," Equestria is real. And the two sisters are your own, Celestia and Luna. No doubt you're wondering why we were hear this whole time and not with them. When you were born, an evil king saw you as a threat to his regime and sought to kill you and took you one night. Me and your father raced after him and managed to get you back and your father opened a portal to this world to protect us, what truly happened to your father is a mystery to me, I just know that he didn't survive. One more thing, names are a little different back in Equestria so it's only fair for you know your real name, your real name is Night Storm. I hope if you decide to go back you'll use that name, but I understand if you want to stick with your current name. If you choose to return just hold the crystal in your hand and say, "I ready to return," then close your hand around it. I wish you the best of luck no matter your decision. Love, your mother, Bright Star_

Orpheus, or was it Night now, didn't know what to think. Sisters, the truth behind his father's death. He grabbed the photo and got a better look at it, wanting to figure out who's who. "I'm guessing to the large black one is my father," he said to himself. "The two smaller ones have to be my sisters, and the baby… could that be me?" He pondered it over, on one hand- return to his place of birth and home, but leave all he knew behind, or stay with the few friends he barely was able to make, which was still shaky, and get thrown into the orphanage if he wasn't lucky. After about half an hour he came to a decision, grabbed the crystal, the book and the photo, but burned the note with a fireplace lighter, he didn't want to leave a trace of what he was. Orpheus looked at the crystal and followed his mother's instructions. "I'm ready to return," and closed his hand around it.

Suddenly a blue light erupted from the crystal and sent what felt like a bolt of lightning through him, but he held on. "Equestria here I come" and vanished.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading the prologue for this. Just so you all know this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm not the best of writers so any advice is greatly appreciated. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible, but until then I hope you enjoyed. **_


	2. Friendship is Magic Pt1

Friendship is Magic Pt1

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, their were two regal sisters who ruled together in harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained the balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger became more resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One faithful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon and make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her; but the bitterness in the young ones heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the strongest magic known to pony kind, the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the elements, she defeated her younger sister, and trapped her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for the sun and the moon… _

"... _and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._" Read a purple unicorn with a purple mane and pink highlights and a magenta star with five smaller white stars on her flanker , as she sat under a tree. "Hmm, Elements of Harmony, I know I've heard of those before… but where?" As she packed up and started walking back to her residence three ponies stopped her.

"Hey Twilight, Moondancer is having a little-get-together in the palace west courtyard. Wanna come?" one of them asked.

"Oh, sorry girls. I have a lot of uhh… studying to do" said Twilight as she quickly booked it along the path.

*Sigh*

"Studying. Is that all that pony does?" asked the second pony.

"I think, she's more interested in books-than friends" responded the third and the three continued down the path the opposite way.

Meanwhile with Twilight. "I know I've heard of the elements from somewhere." Suddenly, a flash of blue light caught her eyes and she saw what looked like a shooting star, during day? As she watched its path as it slammed into the ground nearby. "What in the world was that?" she asked as she ran to the impact site.

When she got there she saw a black pegasus with short, messy, dark blue mane with a lightning blue stripe running down the center. "Maybe that shooting star hit him on the head." She said and used her magic to pick him up and took her to her room, where a purple and green dragon was about to leave with a small present.

[Wham]

The door flies open with the force of a punch. "Spike! SPIKE!" Twilight calls then spots the dragon on the floor. "Spike? There you are." As he gets up Twilight floats the pegasus onto the couch. "Quick, find me the that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_, and make our guest a little more comfortable. What's that?" she asks as she sees the present run through by Spikes tail.

"Well it was supposed to be a gift for Moondancer but…" the gift then falls out and squeaks.

"Spike, you know we don't have time for that stuff" Twilight tells him.

"But we're on a break!" Spike complains as he adjusts the pegasus' hooves so his body doesn't lay on them.

Twilight, not responding, activates her horn and starts pulling books off the shelves. "No, no, no no no." *grunt* "Spike!" she calls.

"It's over here" he calls out with the book in question in his claws. But before he can climb down the ladder he use to get it, magic sends the book and him flying and Spike slams face first into the floor. Twilight then drops the rest of the books and starts looking.

"Elements, elements. E, E, E… Aha! Elements of Harmony. See _Mare in the Moon_?"

"_Mare in the Moon_. But that's just an old ponies tail" Spike says as he climbs another ladder to put the books that Twilight pulled off back in their spots.

"Mare, mare… aha! The _Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria. Defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will add in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal." _*Gasp* "Spike, do you know what this means?"

"No." The ladder than slips underneath him but Twilight catches him.

"Take a note, to the princess." she orders.

"Okie dokie."

"_My dearest teacher, my continued studies of pony magic have led me to believe that we are on the precipice of disaster."_ Before she can continue Spike stops her.

"Hold on. Preci… preci… ?" he looks at Twilight confused.

"_Threshold._"

"Thre…"

"Uh, _brink."_ Spike just stands there completely confused.

"Ugh, _that something bad's about to happen."_ Spike writes that down as Twilight continues. "_For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she is about to return to bring nighttime eternal. Something must be done to prevent this from happening. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_

"Twi-light… Spark-le. Got it."

"Great! Send it."

"Now?" Spike questions.

"Of course"

"I don't know Twilight. The princess has a lot of work left to do before the Summer Sunset Celebration, and that's like, the day after tomorrow" Spike points out.

"That's just it Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sunset Celebration. It's imperative that the princess is told right away." Twilight counters.

"Impera… impera…" he says as he tries to write it down.

"Important!" Twilight yells, sending him flying.

[Crash]

"Okay. Okay" he says.* inhale* He blows a small plume of green fire and it engulfs the letter. "Their, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Oh, I'm not worried Spike. In all my years I've been her student she has never doubted me." Before Spike can counter a low moan is heard from the pegasus.

"Ow, my head. Anyone get the ID on that tree" he says as he gets up.

"Whow, easy there. You just regained consciousness." Twilight says trying to get to sit back down. Twilight then gets a better look at his face. He had a normal face for a stallion, but those lightning blue eyes seemed unnatural to her.

"Who are you? What happened?" The stallion asked.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my assistant, Spike" Twilight introduces. "I found you unconscious not to far from here and decided to bring you here."

"Thanks Twilight. Where are my manners, my name is Night Storm, a pleasure to meet you." Night responds.

"Here Night. I got you some water." Spike said bringing a glass over to him.

"Thanks Spike" Night moves to take the glass and sees his hoof. "What the," Night thinks as he sees himself, "the photo wasn't lying about what I looked like." Before Twilight can question his brief hesitation on taking the glass Spike shoots out another plume of fire and a letter forms from it. "Sweet fudge" he yells at the sight. "Is that normal?"

"See. I knew she would what to take immediate action." Twilight says to Spike not answering Nights question.

"_My dearest and most faithful student, Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely…" _Spike starts to read as Twilight puts a triumphant look on her face. "_But you must stop reading those dusty old books_" Spike said as he continued which resulted a gasp from Twilight. Timeskip to where Twilight, Spike and Night are on a flying carriage pulled by two white pegasus' wearing golden armor, heading somewhere,_**(I don't know why Night's here just roll with it)**_ as Spike continues to read the letter. "_My dearest Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you supervise the preparations for the Summer Sunset Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have a new task for you to complete: make some friends."_

Twilight lets out a small sigh as Night sees Ponyville coming into view. "Your teacher does have a point Twilight, making a few friends isn't a bad idea" he points out.

"He's right Twilight, and look on the bright side. The princess has arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Spike tells Twilight.

"Yes, it does. Do you why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as quickly as I can, then find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." Twilight states.

"Twilight, I don't think that's what she meant," Night points out.

"And what about making friends like the princess said?" Spike questions.

"She _said_ to check on the preparations. I am her student and will do my duty, but the fate of Equestria does _not_ rest on me making friends." Twilight counters as their carriage lands. "Thank you sirs."

"Maybe the ponies of Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Spike says as pink pony with bushy pink mane and tail with three balloons on her flank, the two outer ones yellow, the inner and slight lower one light blue, walk up to them. "Go on Twilight, just try."

"Umm, hello."

*Drawn out gasp* and the pink pony books it toward somewhere.

"Well that was interesting. So Night, what are you going to do?" Twilight asks.

"Well do mind if I tag along with you to?" Night asks "I could add a third opinion on this."

"Sure the more perspectives the better." Twilight responds and the three of them make their way down a path toward a farm.

"Summer Sunset Celebration official overseer's checklist. First off, banquet: Sweet Apple Acres" Spike read.

"That's a lot of apples" Night said looking around.

"Yeehaw" said an orange pony with blond mane, a cowboy hat and three small apples on her flank, as she hit one of the trees with her rear hooves causing apples to fall into a few buckets.

*Sigh*

"Let's get this over with." Twilight said as the walked up to the pony. "Good afternoon my name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Hoody doo Twilight" said the orange pony immediately shaking her and Twilights hooves really quickly. "I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres, sure love making new friends."

"Friends? Actually I..." again Twilight doesn't finish her sentence and Applejack pulls away, with Twilight's hoof still shaking. Spike then grabs her hoof stopping it but snickers as soon as his back is turned.

"So, what can I do for you?" Applejack asks.

"I'm the supervisor for the Summer Sunset Celebration. I'm told that you are in charge of the food?" Twilight asks.

"We sure as sugar are" Applejack says proudly. "Care to sample some?"

"Actually we…" Twilight starts but Applejack pushes the three to a table.

"Thanks Applejack, I haven't eaten in a while." Night responds.

"As long it doesn't take to long" Twilight complains as Applejack rings a triangle.

"Soups on everypony" she yells and what looks like fifty ponies runs to their table. "Let me introduce you all to the Apple family. This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp *inhale* Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem Granny, we've got guests."

*Snort*

"Wha…? Soups on? Ahm comin'."

"Well it seems you two are already part of the family" Applejack says to Night and Twilight as Twilight gives a nervous laugh.

"Well it seems the food situation is taken care of, so we'll be on our way" Twilight says trying to get away from this.

"Aren't you two going to stay for brunch?" Apple Bloom asks them.

"Sorry," Twilight responds, "but we have an awful lot to do." The Apples then give a disappointed sigh.

"Come on Twilight," Night starts , "we shouldn't turn down their hospitality. Besides, this will give us a taste test and I'm starving."

"Fine" Twilight says unhappily. As the three walk on after eating Twilight is trudging along with a bloated stomach. "Ugh… I ate too much pie" she moans and looks a Night who doesn't seem to have a problem. "Is Night a pony or a bottomless pit?" she wonders in her head.

"Hmm" says Spike as he looks around the sky. "Their is supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds. Night and Twilight look up to see a few clouds in the air but Night thinks it looks fine.

"Well, she isn't doing a good job is she" Twilight says when a blue feathered, rainbow mane pony with a image of a cloud firing off a red, yellow and blue lightning bolt on her flank fly's head first into Twilight covering them both with brown water.

*Sheepish laughter*

"Uh, 'scuse me," she says. "Here, let me help you with that" she continues bringing a cloud over her and starts jumping on it causing rain to pour out of it. The result has Twilight completely soaked and the rainbow maned pony laughs at the sight. "Opps, maybe I overdid it. How about this" she starts to circle Twilight really fast. "My very own patented, Rain-Blow dry. No, don't thank me your quite welcome" as she sees Twilights mane she completely loses it and laughs hysterically. Spike sees it and starts laughing as well but Twilight and Night don't think it's humorous.

"Let me guess, your Rainbow Dash" Twilight says. In response the blue pegasus jumps up.

"The one and only" she says with confidence. "Why, you've heard of me?"

"Only a few moments ago" Night states.

"And I've heard your supposed to be keeping the sky clear" Twilight finishes, giving a small sigh before continuing. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Night Storm. We're supervising the Celebration."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get on that as soon as I finish practicing" Rainbow says.

"Practicing for what?" Night asks.

"The Wonderbolts! Their going to be performing at the Celebration, and I'm going to show'em my stuff" Rainbow stated. Night didn't know who the Wonderbolts are but the way Rainbow was idolizing them he guessed they were like the Blue Angels back on Earth.

"_The _Wonderbolts?" Twilight said.

"Yep."

"The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?"

"That's them"

"Pfft, please. They'd never accepted as pegasus who couldn't keep the sky clear for on measly day" Twilight scoffed.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat" Rainbow boasted.

"Prove it" Twilight challenged. Immediately Rainbow flew off the cloud she was on popping it and proceeded to pop every cloud I in the sky in ten seconds.

"What did I tell you. Ten. Seconds. Flat. Ha, I'd never leave Ponyville hangin'" she says then chuckles. "You two should see the looks on your faces . Ha. Your a laugh Twilight Sparkle. Oh, and Night, if you need a few pointers on flying, give me a holler." She then flies off leaving the trio in awe.

"Wow, she's amazing" says Spike then laughs at Twilight's hair. Twilight storms off toward their next stop. "Wait! It's kind of pretty once you get used to it" but a glare from Night stops him from continuing his point. "Decorations" Spike says as he looks around "Beautiful…"

"Yes, the décour is coming along nicely" Twilight agrees. "I'll be in the library in now time. Beautiful indeed."

"Not the décour, her" Spike says as he points to a white unicorn with twirled purple hair and tail with three bright blue diamonds on her flank.

"No, no, no. Oh! Heavens no" she says as she looks a different strings.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" Spike questioned.

"I'm guessing she's in charge of the decorating" Night pointed out.

"Good afternoon-" Twilight starts but is interrupted.

"Just a moment," says the white unicorn, "I'm 'in the zone,' as it were. Yes! Sparkle always does the trick. Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now how can I help yo-" she said as her turned to look at Twilight and Night.

*Gasp*

"Oh my stars. What happen to your coiffure?!" said Rarity as Night's hair was still ruffled from the crash and Twilight's was puffed up from Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, you mean our manes?" Twilight wondered. "Oh, it's a long story. We're just here to check up on the decorations and then we'll be out of your hair."

"Out of my hair? What about you twos hair?" she starts to push to two toward her shop while Spike floats in the air, following with the tip of his tail spinning like a plane propeller. Once at her shop she flattens Twilight hair and starts looking for her fashion. "No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too… shiny. Now go on my dear, you were telling me were you two are from." She then starts pulling on the straps leaving Twilight gasping for air with words coming out strained.

"I've-been-sent-from-Canterlot-to-" the moment Twilight that Rarity lets go of the straps in shock sending to two flying.

"_Canterlot?!_ Oh the glamour, the sophistication! I've always dreamed of living there! We're going to be the best of friends you and I" Rarity says excitedly. "Emerald!?" she says looking at the dress Twilight was wearing. "What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some ruby's" Twilight looks at Night and Spike, takes off the dress and starts running.

"Quick," she said. "Before she decides to dye my coat a new color."

"_Is she always like this? Who am I kidding, I'll never understand woman_" Night thinks to himself as he grabs Spike so he's not left behind.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike says after the three get underway.

"Her intentions were good, but I like my mane the way it is." Night points out.

"Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" Twilight asks as Spike looks.

"Music" he says. "It's the last one." Just then they hear birds whistling and head toward the noise. After walking out from behind a tall bush they see a yellow pegasus with pale pink mane and tail with three butterflies on her flank, their wings being the same color as her mane with light blue for the central body. In front of her is a tree with many branches, but few leaves, filled with many different birds, all of them singing but one was starting to get off key.

"Oh my. Uh, please stop everyone, um. Excuse me sir? I mean no offence, but your rhythm is a teeny-tiny bit off" she said in a soft but sweet voice. "Now, follow me please. A-one. A-two. A-one, two, three-"

"Hello!" yelled Twilight causing the pegasus to jump in midair while to birds scattered. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you and your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it sounded beautiful." The pegasus fell silent. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Night Storm. What's your name?"

"Uhm… my name is Fluttershy" she said softly.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Twilight.

"... My name is Fluttershy" she said even quieter.

"Didn't catch that."

*Slightly scared squeaking*

"I think she was saying Fluttershy, Twilight" Night told her shocking the pegasus. There was an awkward pause as the remaining birds returned to their places on the tree.

"Well," said Twilight awkwardly, "looks like your birds are back, so we'll leave you to it." As they walked away Spike walk up from behind the bush. "Well that was easy" Twilight remarked. However the moment Fluttershy saw Spike-

*Excited gasp*

"A baby dragon!" she yells startling her birds again while pushing Twilight and Night away from Spike. "I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's so cute."

"Well, well, well…!" Spike said.

"Oh my, he talks? I didn't know that dragons could talk, I, I don't know what to say" Fluttershy says excitedly.

"Well in that case we'd better get going" Twilight says puting Spike on her back as she and Night start walking.

"Wait, what's his name?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm Spike" he introduced.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! What do dragons normally talk about?" Fluttershy wonders.

"Well what do you want to know?" Spike asks.

"Absolutely _everything_" she answers.

*Groan*

"Well… I started as a cute purple and green egg… *timeskip* and that's the story of my whole life. Well, up until today. Do you want to hear about today?" he asks.

"Oh, yes please" Fluttershy answers, but before Spike can begin Twilight turns to face Fluttershy.

"I'm so sorry. How did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while I'm here in Ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs his rest." Twilight says as she stands next to a large, hollowed out tree.

"No I don'-" Twilight throws Spike off.

"Awww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't keep his widdle bawance" Twilight said, baby talking Spike who looked like he wanted to light Twilight a blaze.

"Poor thing," Fluttershy says, picking up Spike and bring him into the tree home, "you simply must get to bed."

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that, g'night!"

[Door slam]

"Huh. Rude much?" Spike said.

"Sorry Spike, but I have to convince the princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time. I just need some alone time so I can study without all these _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time" Twilight says, but Night overhears this.

"So I guess I'm crazy to. Huh Twilight?" Night said coldly.

"Night, I didn't mean it like that I just need some time to study then-" Twilight starts but she's interrupted.

"You know, I've never had any real friends in my life, but I didn't spend all my time pushing everypony away. If that's going to be the way you want to live, then enjoy your studies. I hope you never know how empty your life is. Good day to you Ms Sparkle."

[Door slam]

"What could he mean by that?" Twilight wondered. "I'd better apologize after I finish studying. Now, where's the light."

[Click]

"Surprise!" everypony in the library yelled.

Just then the pink pony Twilight saw after arriving popped up in front of her. "Surprise!" she yelled again. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this surprise party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Were ya?"

"Very surprised" Twilight said. "Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_."

"Well that's silly" Pinkie said. "What kind of welcome party would this by if it were quiet? I mean, duh, _boring_. Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all 'Hello' and I was all *deep gasp* remember? Y'see, I've never seen you here before and if I've never seen you, you must be new here because I know everypony and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville." Twilight groans as Pinkie keeps talking. "And if you're new here that means you haven't met anyone yet, that means you don't have any friends, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, that's why I went all *deep gasp*! I decided to throw a great big enormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everypony in Ponyville. Hey, wait where's that other pony you were with?" Pinkie asks.

"You didn't hear?" Twilight said. "He walked out while you all were standing in the dark for who knows how long."

"Well, I'll find and welcome him after the party, but now you have lots and lot of friend!"

[Steaming teapot noise]

"Are you alright sugarcube?" Applejack asked as Twilight's face is extremely red.

[Train whistle blowing]

"Aww," said Pinkie, "she's so happy she's crying."

"Hot sauce" Spike says as he looks at what Twilight was drinking. Pinkie then pours some on a cupcake and eats it.

"What?" Pinkie says, her voice muffled by a full mouth. "It's good."

*Timeskip*

[Muffled disco music][Clock ticking]

*Groan*

[Spike opens the door and the music gets louder]

"Hey, Twilight!" Spike says with a lamp bowl on his head. "Pinkie Pie's started 'Pin the tail on the Pony'! Wanna play?"

"No! All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sunset Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the sunrise. You really should join in Twilight, it's a party."

"_You really should join in Twilight, it's a party_." Twilight mocks. "Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony, but, silly me, all this ridiculous friendship making has kept me from it!" she looked at the moon where a mare was visible on it with four stars surrounding it. "_Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape_. I hope the princess is right, I really hope it is just an old ponies tale"

"Come on Twilight" Spike said opening the door again. "It's time to watch the sunrise."

(Outside)

"Ugh, nothing I've done has led me any closer to my sisters. Where are they?" Night says as he looks at the moon. "Wait a minute. The younger sister was trapped in the moon, if that's Luna, and she is also Nightmare Moon, Twilight said something about her returning." Then it hit him. "Luna must be returning soon. I've got to get to Twilight, she knows more than me about this." He sees a ton of ponies heading to a tall building in the center of the town. "Might as well start looking for her there" Night said and ran toward the building.

Meanwhile, inside said building. "Isn't this exciting?" Pinkie said sliding next to Twilight and Spike. "Are you excited? Cause I'm excited! Well, except that time I went *deep gasp* but I mean really who can top that."

[Birds chirping a l welcome]

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as the mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sunset Celebration." Everypony cheers except Twilight who looks worriedly at the moon. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor, to introduce the ruler of our land, the one who give us the sun and moon each and everyday, the good, the wise, the bringer of Harmony to all of Equestria… "

"Ready?" Fluttershy asks her birds.

"... Princess Celestia!" The birds chirp another welcome and Rarity opens the curtains to reveal… nothing?

[Ponies speaking to each other nervously]

"Calm down everypony," Major Made says. "There must be an explanation."

"Ohh, ohh. I love guessing games. Is she hiding?" Pinkie says, not appearing to take this seriously.

Rarity then returns from behind the curtain. "She's gone!"

[Ponies gasp]

"Ohh, she's good" Pinkie say then sees something and yells.

[Ponies gasp]

"Oh no" Twilight says and a blue starry mist appears where Celestia should of been. The mist then turns into- "Nightmare Moon." Spike faints.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your _sun loving faces_." Nightmare Moon speaks.

"What have you done with our princess?" Rainbow demands but Applejack stops her by biting her tail.

"Whoa there, nelly…" she says, muffled by the tail in her mouth. But Nightmare Moon laughs at this.

"Why, I'm I not _Royal_ enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" she asks.

"Oh, more guessing games. How about, Pooke Smokes, how about, Queen Meanie, no, Black Snooty, Black Snooty." Pinkie says but Applejack shoves a cupcake into her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I've been imprisoned for the last thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" she wondered.

"I did" Twilight said. "And I know who you are. Your the Mare in the Moon- Nightmare Moon.

[Ponies gasp]

"Well well well, somepony remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Nightmare Moon remarks.

"Your here to… to…" *gulp*

*Chuckle*

"Remember this day everypony, for it was your last. From this day forth, the night, will last, _FOREVER_!" Nightmare Moon proclaims and she starts laughing maniacally.

"Stop this Luna!" somepony yells. Everypony turns to the noise to see Night standing in the doorway.

"Night, what are you doing?" Twilight questions.

"Who… are you? Why do I recognize you?" Nightmare Moon asks.

**To be Continued… **

**_**That's the first chapter of 'The Storm Returns.' Part 2 of this will have begun once this gets published and I'll have it done as soon as I can. Thank for reading, and have a good day.**_**


	3. Friendship is Magic Pt2

Friendship is Magic Pt2

"I will ask you one more time. Who are you? How do you know that name?" Nightmare Moon questioned.

"Luna, don't you recognize me. It me, Night." Night said, his voice filled with hope.

"No, you can't be him! My brother died over a thousand years ago!" Nightmare Moon proclaimed as she charged her magic into her horn. "DIE YOU IMPOSTER!" she screamed and fire at him. Night instinctively jumped into the air and opened his wings for the first time. Nightmare Moon continued to fire magical blasts a him and dodged them with remarkable speed.

"_How am I doing this_?" Night thought. "_I've never flown before but I'm moving like it's second nature_." Suddenly, completely out of nowhere. A lightning bolt smashed through the roof and hit Night right in the head. Nightmare Moon, thinking that the bolt killed him, started laughing at this sudden twist of fate. But, if he was dead, why was he still in the air, Nightmare Moon looked at Night in shock as the lightning seemed to be absorbed by him rather than harm. At that moment, a sword with a shield in front of it with two lightning bolts forming a 'V' near the bottom of the shield, and extending out to end a few centimeters beyond the shield, appeared on Night's flanks "_This is new_." Night thought as he felt the lightning's energy.

_**A/N: This working like Thor's lightning from the MCU with the electricity sparking.**_

Everypony saw this and was flipping out. A pony who could absorb lightning? It didn't seem possible, but it was happening right before their eyes. Nightmare Moon was infuriated at this new found power by her opponent. "That power won't save you! Now die!" she said, firing another blast. Instead of dodging, Night flew right through the magic forcing Nightmare Moon to jump out of the way.

Night then notices the symbol now on his flank while he turns his head to keep Nightmare Moon in his sights. "_Maybe that's where this power came. I'll have to worry about that later"_ he thought. Now the two were in a standoff. Waiting for the other to make the next move, but the major made that one first.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is!" she ordered to a few royal guards who moved in on Nightmare Moon.

"Stand back you _foals_" Nightmare Moon threatened and hit all of the guards and knocked out Night with a cheap shot from her horn, throwing Night toward the wall just above and to the left of the main entrance. She then turned back into mist and vanished out the door. Just then Rainbow managed to get her tail free from Applejack's jaw and flew after Nightmare Moon.

"Come back here!" she screamed at her as Nightmare Moon fled , but stopped once she was out of sight. "Nighttime… forever…?" Just then she noticed Twilight, Spike and a semiconscious Night, running toward the library. "Where are they going?" Rainbow wondered.

Back at the Library, Twilight was putting Spike to bed who was trying to stay awake. "We've got to stop Nightmare…" he said before falling asleep.

"Your been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all." Twilight said in what sounded like a motherly tone to Night. [crash] "Elements, elements. Ugh. How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight questioned.

"Aren't the Elements supposed to be the strongest magic in Equestria?" Night asked her.

Before Twilight answer, Rainbow Dash got right in Twilight's face. "And just what are the 'Elements of Harmony?' And how did you know about Nightmare Moon? Are you a spy? Whoa!" Applejack pulled Rainbow away from Twilight.

"Simmer down, sally. She ain't no spy. But she does have an idea of what's going on. Don't you Twilight?" Applejack stated.

"I read all about Nightmare Moon's return. Some mysterious objects called 'The Elements of Harmony' are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are. I don't even know what they do." Twilight told the six other ponies. Night shifted nervously at the thought of what the elements could do.

"_The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide"_ Pinkie reads.

Twilight knocks her to the side. "How did you find it?"

[Sing-song voice]

"It was under 'E'!" Pinkie said.

"Oh…" Twilight pulls out the book and starts to read. "_There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth, is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the elements was at the ruins of the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is now in what is now called…"_ she then points at a picture which sends shivers down Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash's spines.

"The Everfree Forest!" The five say with worry.

"It appears so" Twilight said. As the ponies turned to leave Night stops them.

"Wait," he said. "I need to say something before we start."

"Can't it wait Night, we've got to save Equestria" Rainbow says.

"No, it can't. I can't allow the elements to be used against Nightmare Moon without you all knowing the truth" Night says and the girls decide to listen. "Nightmare Moon's real name, is Luna, and she's one of my older sisters." This news shocks everypony, who didn't think about the colts past in the slightest.

"Your sister?!" Applejack says in astonishment.

"Their is more. My other sister… is Princess Celestia."

"Wait" Rarity says, "so your telling us that you're a prince!?"

"I didn't know I was till I heard the major call out Celestia's name with the 'princess' title" Night said, unable to look at anypony in the eye.

Twilight then steps up "If your Princess Celestia's brother, than why hasn't she mentioned you to me?"

Night looks at Twilight. "I can only guess. The most likely reason is that she thinks I'm dead, but that doesn't matter. I have to help my sisters. Hopefully I can get through to Luna and stop this, but the Elements must be used as a last resort." The other six ponies nod their heads in agreement and move toward the boundary of the Everfree Forest and prepare to set out.

"Whew, lets go" Pinkie says excitedly.

"Not so fast" Twilight says causing Pinkie to stop. "Look, I appreciate the help, but I think this is something for me and Night to do alone."

"No can do sugarcube. We ain't lettin' any _friend_ of ours go in there alone, we're stickin' to you like a charmel on a candy apple" Applejack said entering the forest with Rainbow, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

"Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good." Pinkie said following Applejack.

"Strength in numbers" Night said following along with Twilight right behind him.

"_Why is that pony able to make me do things I normally won't?"_ Twilight wondered as she followed the others into the forest. "So, none of you have ever been in here before?" Twilight asks.

"Ugh, good heavens no. Just look at it- it's dreadful" Rarity said.

"And it ain't natural. Folks say this place doesn't work like the rest of Equestria." Applejack agreed.

"What's that meant to mean?" Night asked.

"No pony knows" Rainbow Dash said coming creepily out of the shadows. Scaring Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie. "Do you why?"

"Rainbow, quit it" Applejack said.

"Because everypony who's come in, has never-come-_out_!" Just then Night notices something.

"Girls! The cli-." Suddenly the cliff gave way causing everypony but Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Night, sliding down.

"Come on, dive!" Rainbow yells and the three pegasus head down after the others. Rainbow swoops up Pinkie while Fluttershy grabs Rarity's tail. Applejack manages to stop herself but Twilight's about to go straight down.

"Hold on. I a-comin'"Applejack says, sliding down towards Twilight. Grabbing her so she didn't fall off.

"Applejack, what do I do?" Twilight asked as she dangled from the cliff. Applejack saw something and got an idea.

"Let go" Applejack said.

"Are you _crazy?_"

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true."

"Now listen here. What I'm tellin' you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe."

Twilight looked into Applejack's eyes, and let go. "Ahhhhhhh." Unseen by Twilight, four or five lightning bolts headed right for Night as he dived down toward Twilight, greatly increasing his speed. Catching Twilight, but to fast to stop safely with her facing the ground, Night flipped so his back was facing the ground, taking the brunt of the crash with Twilight on top of him. Once the two realized the position they were in they both went red with embarrassment and got off each other. "Sorry" Twilight apologised with embarrassment. While Applejack hoped down some extensions in the cliff face to get down Rarity was still being lowered by Fluttershy who was now getting support from Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry, girls," Fluttershy apologized, "I'm not used to carrying anything more than a bunny or two." As they were waiting for Rarity, a blue mist headed to something alive.

[Pained roar]

"... and once Pinkie Pie and Rarity were safe, whoosh… lightning all over and WHAM, Night got you in the nick of time." Rainbow told Twilight recounting what just happened.

"Thanks, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm thankful Night got me, but are you okay?" Twilight asks Night.

"I feel good, despite the heavy crash, I think my lightning abilities, while giving me speed and power- also seems to provide a regeneration ability. I don't feel any-" just then they're stopped by a creature in their path.

"A manticore!" Twilight said as it roared. "We've gotta get past him."

A fight the starts with Rarity kicking the manticore in the face. "Take that you ruffan" *Roars in her face* "My hair! Woop-" she then runs away from it.

"This isn't going to end soon" Night said. "Alright, lightning powers go!" Nothing happens. "Oh, _now_ you decide not to present yourself. I've gotta learn how this works."

"Wait" Fluttershy whispers.

Nopony hears her while Applejack is playing rodeo with the manticore, "YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie…"

"Wait" Fluttershy whispers again, just as the manticore throws Applejack off it.

"All yours, partner." she said to Rainbow Dash.

"I'm _on it_" says Rainbow as she charges right at it.

"Wait!" Fluttershy raises her voice. Rainbow circles the manticore but it's scorpion tail sends her toward the others.

"Rainbow!" Twilight yells as Rainbow crashes right in front of them. The girls then look at the manticore and start charging toward it.

"_They're going to get themselves killed"_ Night thinks, still trying to activate his powers.

"WAIT!" Fluttershy screams stopping everypony in their tracks. She then turns toward the manticore and the creature goes to swipe it's paw at her when, "Shh, it's okay." She then nuzzles its paw and the manticore shows a large thorn driven deep into one of his paws. "Oh you poor little thing."

"_Little_?" Rainbow says in disbelief.

"Now, this may hurt for just a sec" Fluttershy says as she pulls out the thorn.

*Roar*

"FLUTTERSHY!" the others yell, but the manticore starts licking Fluttershy while purring.

"Aw, you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are. Yes you are." The manticore then heads off into the woods.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked Fluttershy.

"I didn't. Sometimes we just need to show a little kindness" Fluttershy answered. The thorn then turns into the mist and gets ahead of the group and enters a tree.

"Ugh, my eyes need a break from all this icky muck." Rarity complains. Then the trees thicken up, blocking the sky. "Well I didn't mean that literally."

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of us and we wouldn't even know it." Twilight pointed out. She then sees Night with what looks like deep concentration. "Night, what are you up to?" she asks.

"Seeing if I can summon a bolt of lightning to help us." Night answers. This surprises the girls seeing that idea going wrong really quickly. Noticing his comrades unhappiness by this he explained himself. "I'm trying to learn how this works. If I can do it on command then it could be useful."

"Oh great, I think I just stepped in somethin'" Applejack notices lifting a muddy hoof. Fluttershy then starts screaming. "It's just mud" but turns around to see a tree with a creepy looking face which growls at her. "Ah" she yells and more tree-faces start surrounding them.

While Night gets into a defensive stance, and the girls screaming, they're surprised as Pinkie starts laughing at the trees and making silly faces. "Pinkie what are you doing? Run!" Twilight yells with disbelief.

"Don't be silly, guys" Pinkie tells her. Suddenly, she starts singing, "When I was a little filly and the sun was going down…"

"Tell me she's not…" Twilight starts.

"The darkness and the shadows they would make me frown…" Pinkie continues.

"She is" Rarity responds to Twilight.

"I'd hid under my pillow, remember what I saw, but Granny Pie said that wasn't the way, to deal with fears at all…" "So what is?" Rainbow asked. "She said 'Pinkie you got learn to stand up tall, learn to face your fears, you'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh and make them disappear…' Ha, ha, ha" *poof then a group gasp* "So, giggle at the ghostly, guffaw at the grossly, crack up at the creepy, whoop it up at the weepy, chortle at the kooky, snortle at the spooky, and tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone, and if he thinks he can scare you he has another thing coming and the very thing just makes you wanna… Hahahaha… Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh." As she's sing this the trees start reverting to normal.

"Is that actually working?" Night questions, "What the heck, follow Pinkies lead." The seven ponies then laugh their head off till they hit a raging stream.

"How are we supposed to cross this?" Pinkie asks.

"I don't know but I'm sure that's the problem" Night says pointing at a large purple sea serpent with orange hair.

"What a world. What a world" the serpent complained, hitting the water.

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" Twilight asks.

"Oh, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business. When this purple smoke just whisk past me, and tearing half of my muchache _clean off_. Now I'm simply _horrid_" he wails, sending a wave on the seven ponies.

"Are you hoof'n kidding me" Rainbow says unimpressed.

"That's what this is all about?" Applejack asks.

"Why, of course it is" Rarity starts. "Just look at him. Such _luminescent _scales."

"I know" the serpent responds.

"Your expertly coiffed hair."

"Oh, I know. I know"

"Your fabulous manicure."

"It's true!"

"All ruined by your beautiful mustache." Rarity pointed out.

"It's true, I'm _hideous_" the serpent says, starting to ball.

"I simply can not allow this crime against fashion go unjustified" Rarity says, and pulls a scale off the serpent. He yelps out in pain from this.

"Rarity, what are you…" Twilight starts to ask but Rarity sliced the scale through her tail. Setting the scale down while picking up the piece of tail on the ground with her magic and inserting it into the part where the serpents mustache was cut off.

"Oh-hohohohoho! My mustache" he says happily.

"You look marvelous" Rarity said.

"Oh Rarity, your beautiful tail" Twilight noted. Rarity's tail now being short.

"Oh. It's fine. Short tails are in style this season. Besides, it'll grow back" Rarity replies.

"So would the mustache" Rainbow muttered. Twilight then looks across the river to see it calm.

"Look" she exclaims. "We can cross now. Ah!" The serpent raises his body to from a bridge.

"Allow me" he says as the ponies cross. A few minutes later a large ruin enters their sights.

"There it is! The ruin that hides the Elements of Harmony! We made it!" Twilight says as she runs toward the ruins.

"Twilight," Applejack calls out. "Wait for us."

"We're almost-" Twilight then nearly slips off a cliff and Rainbow pulls her up.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" she asks.

"At least know where it is" Night jokes. Twilight glares at him and snorts in frustration.

"Now what?" Pinkie asks seeing a bridge that is heads straight down the cliff face. Night then gets an idea.

"Simple, me and Rainbow fly across and tie the bridge down." The two then spread their wings, grab one side of the other half of the bridge and bring it across. "Alright, this side's stable. You good Rainbow?" Night asks.

"Rainbow…" said a voice behind them.

"Who's their?" Rainbow demands.

"Rainbow…" the voice says again.

"I'm not scared of you! Show yourself!" Rainbow demanded as three pegasus wearing black and purple ran out of the fog.

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in all of Equestria" the lead pony says.

"Who?" Rainbow asks.

"Why, you, of course" the pony answered. This, however, earned her a suspicious glare from Night.

"Really? I mean… of course. Hey, you would mind telling that the Wonderbolts would you? Because I've been trying to get into that group forever" Rainbow says.

"No Rainbow Dash. We want _you_ to join _us_, the Shadowbolts" the leader said. "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree forest, and soon we will greatest in all of Equestria. But first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-" the leader started.

"Yes" Rainbow says getting excited.

"Swiftest."

"Yep."

"Bravest pony in all the land."

"Yes, it's all true."

"We need… _you_."

"YAHOO! Sign me up! As soon as I finish this we have a deal" Rainbow said about to finish the work on the bridge.

"NO!" the Shadowbolt leader yelled, getting in front of Rainbow. "It's either _them_ or _us_."

"Rainbow, Night, what's taking so long?" Twilight asks then sees the Shadowbolts. "Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them…" Rainbow looks at Night hoping for him to intervene, but the black pegasus shakes his head as if saying it's Rainbow's choice.

"Well?" the leader asks.

"You… thank you. For the offer I mean" Rainbow tells them and finishes her work on the bridge. "But, I'm afraid I'll have to say no." The three Shadowbolts then disappear and the five ponies on the other side cross. "See. I'd never leave my friends hangin'."

"Not gonna lie. I was worried for a moment" Night comments.

"How long?" Twilight asks.

"Less than a second" he answers. The seven ponies enter the ruin to see a large poll with the elements in the cups at the end of the arms extending from the center.

"This what you've been waiting for Twilight" Applejack states as Rainbow and Fluttershy grab the five stone spheres and put them on the ground.

"Careful, careful" Twilight alerts the two.

"One, two, three, four… there's only five" Pinke points out.

"Where's the sixth" Rainbow asks.

"The book said: _When the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth element to reveal_." Twilight resights.

"What the hay is that meant to mean?" Applejack asks.

"I'm not sure but I have an idea. Stand back, I don't know what will happen" Twilight states, activating her magic.

"Come on y'all. She needs to concentrate" Applejack says, but before anypony can follow a blue-purple mist goes for the elements.

"Twilight look out" Night warns running to her. The mist then grabs the elements and Night and Twilight jump through after them. Before the other five can reach them they disappear.

"Twilight, Night, where are you?" Applejack calls out.

"Look!" Rarity calls out, noticing a light source deeper into the ruin.

"Come on y'all" Applejack says and the five ponies head toward the light.

**Meanwhile with Night and Twilight**

The smoke clears with Twilight and Night on the ground and see that a few meters away, Nightmare Moon holds the five elements. The two look at each and prepare to charge Nightmare Moon. "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Nightmare Moon scoffs at them. The two the charge full speed and Nightmare Moon obliges them by charging as well. Before the two meet Twilight uses a spell that teleports her and Night to where the elements were set down.

"Just one spark" Twilight says focusing her magic on the elements. "Come on. _Come on_." Then a mist charges at the two, but before it arrives a shockwave sends Twilight and Night across the room. "Ah!" Twilight screams.

"No, no!" Nightmare says seeing the elements sparking then, fade.

"But, where's the sixth element?" Twilight asks as Nightmare Moon smaches the five elements.

"You little _foals_. Thinking you could defeat _me_. Now you will never see your princess or your sun. The night, will last _forever_" Nightmare says and starts laughing.

"No!" Night says. "There's still a chance for you Luna. Don't let the darkness control you."

"You _dare_ to lecture _me_!" Nightmare Moon responds. "Your nothing but an imposter." She fires a magic beam at Night who managed to get out of the way. Night then receives a lightning bolt.

"So _that's_ how that works" Night remarks calling more lightning to him. "Luna, if your still in there, I'm sorry in advance." Night then charges at Nightmare Moon who move out of the way and continues to fire her beams. Night dodges and comes in from the side and slams into her sending a jolt of electricity to run through Nightmare Moon. She then screams in pain and hits the ground.

"Finish it you imposter!" she yells at Night. Seeing him hesitate she fires at him and it hit Night hard sending him toward the other side of the room.

"Ugh, Lulu" Night says in pain staring at Nightmare Moon.

"What?" Nightmare Moon questions with more confusion then anger. "That's, what he called me when he was a baby, but how…" she looks at Night, then, for the briefest moment Luna revealed herself. "Night…" but Nightmare Moon then retakes control. "NO! Your not him!" Before anymore can happen, five voices call out to Night and Twilight.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that" Twilight says to Nightmare Moon, "Well your wrong. Because the spirits of the elements, are right, here!" The shards of the elements started to glow and float. "Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of, _honesty_. Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore, represents the spirit of, _kindness_. Pinkie Pie, who giggled in the face of danger, represents the spirit of, _laughter_. Rarity, who gave the serpent a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of, _generosity_. And Rainbow Dash, who wouldn't her friend for her own heart's desires, represents the spirit of, _loyalty_." The shards element surround the five ponies respectively. "The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the sixth element" Nightmare Moon notes. "The spark didn't work."

"But it did. A different kind of spark" Twilight counters, she then turns to the girls. "I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you. The spark happened inside _me_, when I realized that you all… _are my friends_!" The sixth element then appears in a flash of light. "You see, when those elements are united by… the _spark_, that resides in the hearts of us all, it creates the sixth element. The element of… _magic_." Unseen by everypony, a seventh element appears and heads toward Night. Then the element form necklaces for Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow, while Twilight gets a princess crown and Night a kings crown. Their powers unite and a rainbow races toward Nightmare Moon.

"NO! NOOOOooo!" she screams as the rainbow surrounds her.

"Ugh, my head" Rainbow says, coming to.

"Everypony okay?" Applejack asks.

"Oh! Thank goodness" Rarity screams seeing her tail back to normal.

"Why Rarity, it's wonderful" Fluttershy says.

"I know. I'll never part with it again" Rarity says.

"No, your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark" Fluttershy says. Rarity then looks at the diamonds on her flank and the necklace which took the form a purple one.

"So does yours" Rarity notes seeing the pink butterfly on Fluttershy's.

"Look at mine. Look at mine" Pinkie says to Applejack with a light blue balloon and orange apple respectively.

"Aw yeah" Rainbow says admiring hers which is a red lightning bolt, while Twilight's crown has a magenta six pointed star.

"Gee Twilight" Applejack starts. "I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey. But I guess we do represent the elements of friendship."

"Indeed you do" a new voice says as the sun rises, and a white alicorn appears with cyan, green, blue-purple and pink mane with a large sun on her flank.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight says while Night tries to hide and the others bow in respect.

"Twilight Sparkle. My faithful student. I knew you could do it" Celestia says which confuses Twilight.

"But, you told me it was just an old ponies tale" she says.

"I told you to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return as well, and I knew you who had the magic inside it defeat her. But you could not unleash it without letting true friendship in your heart. Now if only another will. Princess Luna" Celestia calls to a night blue alicorn laying where Nightmare Moon once stood. "It's been a thousand years since I've seen you like this. We were meant to rule together little sister. Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia asks, while the six mares lean forward but Pinkie leans to far.

"Whoa!" she says falling on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Luna shouts while hugging Celestia with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much big sister."

"I missed you too" Celestia responds with tears in her own eyes. Twilight then notes that Night is trying to hide and heads to him.

"What's wrong Night, this is your chance" Twilight tells him.

"I don't know. What if they don't remember me?" he asks. Twilight then smiles and leads him to the two alicorns.

"Um, sis?" Night says in a small voice and the two alicorns turn to see Night.

"It can't be!" Celestia says in surprise. "Night? Is that you?"

"Yes. You remember me?" Night asks. Instead of responding, Celestia wraps her wings around Night, still crying.

"I can't believe it's you Night. After all these years" she tells him. Night then embrasses her hug and wraps his own wings around her. "I never thought we'd never see you again."

"Princess, is it true that Nights your brother?" Twilight asks.

"Yes, he is. Over a thousand years ago, our father, Midnight Eclipse, ruled over Equestria and Night was supposed to inherit the throne, but a unicorn filled with dark magic feared the power Night would one day wield. As a result he attempted to kill him as a baby, but rather do it at our castle where he might have survive by quick intervention, he stole him and fled into the night. Our parents told me and Luna to stay at the palace while they went after him. After a while, one of the guards told us that the found our father, dead, with no sign of our mother or Night. We had to assume the worst. His disappearance was one of the reason's Luna became Nightmare Moon" Celestia told.

"I attacked you" Luna spoke, heartbroken. "I almost killed you. I don't deserve to be your sister." she says, tears flowing from her eyes. She's then surprised as Night hugs her.

"I don't judge ponies on their worst mistakes. Your still my sister" Night says, a single tear flowing from his eyes. Celestia then hugs them both.

"We're all back together, that's what matters" she says.

"Night, you've got a horn and a crown now" Twilight notices. Night looks at his head and sees the horn. The crown having the sword and shield on Night's cutie mark.

"Wow. The last 24 hours have been one surprise after another it seems" he comments.

"I didn't think the rumors were true" Celestia says noticing the crown.

"What rumors?" Twilight asks.

"It was rumored that in case the Element of Magic fell into the wrong hoove's, a seventh element was made to act as a counter balance. The Element of Bravery" Luna answered.

"Hey!" Pinkie calls out. "Do you know what this calls for?" When no pony says anything she answers herself. "A party!"

[Ponies creer and celebrate in Ponyville]

"Why so glum, my faithful student?" Celestia asks Twilight. "Are you not happy your task is complete, and that you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it. Just when I finally understand how wonderful friendship is, I have to say goodbye to the ponies I made it with" Twilight says.

"Spike, take a note please" Celestia asks. "_I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle will take a new mission for Equestria. She will continue to study the magic of friendship and report to me from her new home, in Ponyville_." The other five then cheer.

"Oh thank you Princess. I'll study like never before" Twilight says. Just then they notice Night leaving. "Night, where are you going?"

"I don't know, honestly. Now that I've met my sisters and my mother gone, the path for me isn't clear" Night says.

"You could stay here" Twilight offers. "I'm sure you could learn a lot, and it's not to far from Canterlot." Night then thinks it over, and Twilight does have a point.

"Sure, now that I think about it, the only beings that I've made friends with are here" Night says.

"Isn't this exciting!" Pinkie speaks. "Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well except when I went *deep gasp* but I mean really-"

**_**That ends the 'Friendship is Magic' ark. Now things get interesting as I incorporate Night Storm into standard chapters from brief references to the primary focus. Sorry this took so long by the way. School's getting more stressful as the last month of the year ends so I won't be able to write as much as I want. Still I hope you all enjoyed.**_**


	4. Ticket Master

Ticket Master

It's been a little over a month since the defeat of Nightmare Moon, now Night, Twilight and Spike are almost finished helping Applejack. Although Spike seems to have something else in mind. "No. Nope. Nope-" he says, looking through the apples that Twilight has in the basket on her back.

"Thanks for helping me out with this you two. I made bet with Big McIntosh that if I could get all these Golden Delicious to the barn before noon he'd have to walk down the center of Ponyville in one of granny's girdles" Applejack says, chuckling at the thought.

"No problem Applejack, I'm glad the goals lunchtime. All this work is making me hungry" Twilight responds as Night's stomach growls in agreement.

"Yeah. I'm so hungry, I could eat a tree, bark and all" Night says.

"I know right" Spike says still looking through the apples.

"Please Spike. You've sat on my back the whole time _we_ worked" Twilight pointed out.

"Exactly. You three were taking so long I missed snack time" Spike complains as Twilight's stomach growls as well.

"Most be _so_ terrible" Night says sarcastically. Spike then goes back to digging through the apples.

"Nope, worm. Aha" he says pulling out an extremely ripe apple.

"Spike, that looks delicious" Twilight states but before she can do anything Spike shoves it in his mouth, swallowing it whole.

"Spike!" Twilight says to him, unhappy that he just did that.

"What?" Spike asks, not seeing a problem, when he burps out a letter.

"I forgot he do that" Night remarks scratching his chin. Spike then unrolls the letter and it reads…

"_Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala will be held in the magnificent capital of Canterlot on the 21st of…_ yadda yadda yadda… _cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle and one guest"_ Spike finishes reading and Twilight and Applejack are about to burst when Night remarks to Spike…

"Is my sister always making herself seem like a goddess or is this a fan who gets paid to over glorify certain ponies?" Before Spike can answer that's when Twilight and Applejack lose all sense of calm.

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" they exclaim and look at each other with pure excitement in their eyes.

"Woo-hoo" Applejack says as Spike takes out the two tickets that were rolled in the paper.

"Wow, great! I've never been to the gala before, have you Spike?" Twilight asks.

"_No_, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want to deal with any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense" Spike said seeming unhappy by the question.

"_Aw_, come on Spike, a dance would be nice" Twilight noted, but Spike lifts one of his eyelids up while Night groans after hearing the word '_dance_'.

"_Nice_?" Applejack says in disbelief. "It's a heap good more than just nice. I love to go. Land sake, I could set up an applestand, and ponies would be chowin' down on our tasty vittles 'til the cows came home. Do you know how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all the money, we could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip. Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to the gala" Applejack finished, imagining everything she could do to the farm with the gala earnings.

"Oh, well if you want to-" Twilight says before Rainbow Dash comes out of nowhere and crashes into Twilight.

"Ugh" Rainbow groans then speaks to Twilight. "Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?" she asks but Applejack pulls her away.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples" she notes. "What were you doing? _Spyin'_?"

"I was busy napping, and I so happen to hear that you have an extra ticket" she says, looking at Twilight like a little kid about to get the greatest gift of all time.

"Yeah, but-" Twilight starts but Rainbow interrupts her.

"YES! That is _so_ awesome! The Wonderbolts perform at the gala every year! I can see it now. Everypony would watching the Wonderbolts, but then Rainbow Dash flies right in!" Rainbow also starts to envision how it would play out. "I'd draw their attention with a _Superspeed Strut_. Then, mesmerize them with my _Fantastic Filly Flash_. Then, to top it all off, the _Buccaneer Blaze_! The Wonderbolts would then insist that my signature moves be included in their routine, then welcome me as their newest member. Don't you see Twilight?" she asks. "This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff."

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here" Applejack intervenes. "_I_ asked for that ticket first."

"So? That doesn't mean you _own_ it" Rainbow counters.

"Oh yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket" Applejack says. The two then get ready but Twilight interrupts them.

"Girls. These are _my_ tickets, and _I'll _decide who get it. Now I think that the pony with the best reason should get the ticket" she says then turns to Night who nods in agreement.

"Drummin' up business for the farm" Applejack starts.

"A chance to audition for the Wonderbolts" Rainbow counters. The two go back and forth till Twilight says…

"Oh my, those are all real good reasons, aren't they?" Twilight and Night's stomachs then rumbling having a different opinion. "I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach. So I'll think about it over lunch and get right back to you two, sound good?" Rainbow and Applejack nod their heads but the moment the two ponies and dragon are gone the two go back to hoof-wrestling.

"So, who are you going to give the ticket to Twilight?" Spike asks once they're in town.

"I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight with an empty stomach. So where should we eat, any ideas Night?" she asks looking at the black alicorn who seems to be lost in his own thoughts, but before he can say anything a pink flash hit them.

"Ah! Bats! Bats on my face! Oh, wait… are these…" Pinkie Pie then looks at Twilight extremely excited. "Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. The most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always wanted to go." She then starts a small song about all the fun things she would do. _**A/N Which frankly, I don't want to write, watch the actual episode if your interested. **_"Oh thank you Twilight, it's the most super wonderful-est gift ever. Before Night or Twilight can contradict her, Rarity walks up and gasps seeing the tickets still on the ground.

"Are these what I think they are?" Rarity asks, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to the gala" Pinkie states.

"I design ensembles for the gala every year, but never got the opportunity to attend" she states then starts to describe a very romantic night, which in the end, she marries Prince Blueblood, Celestia's extended cousin. Rarity then gets a look of disappointment and frowns at Twilight. "Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie to,... _party_ and prevent me from meeting my _true_. How could you." Spike then dawns a look of extreme jealousy but Night hits his head with one of his wings before he can say anything.

"These are perfect, Angel" Fluttershy says then sees the commotion.

"Uh, girls, I haven't decided who is getting the ticket yet and-" Twilight starts.

"You haven't!" the two mares are immediately on Twilight's case.

"What she _needs_, is time to think about who to give it to" Night says then Nights and Twilights stomachs growl. "And some lunch." Fluttershy then gets Twilights attention.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would like to ask, I mean, if it's okay with you, if you haven't given it to somepony already-"

"_You_? You would like to go to the gala?" Rarity asks in complete shock as Fluttershy usually avoids parties like a plague.

"Oh no, I mean, yes, but for the gardens surrounding it more than anything" Fluttershy corrects then starts talking about the flora and fauna that live there.

"Hold on a minute" Rainbow says swooping in out of nowhere.

"Rainbow Dash, why were you following us?" Night asks.

"To make sure goody-four-shoes doesn't give the ticket to anypony" Rainbow answers. Applejack then shows up.

"Applejack, were you following us too?" Twilight asks.

"No. I was following _this_ one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to steal _my_ ticket" she explains, but soon the ponies who want the ticket get into an increasingly heated argument.

"Girls! There's no use arguing" Twilight says. Rarity then tries to counter but she's interrupted. "This is my decision, and I can't think straight with all this noise…" Twilight's and Night's stomach then growl again, a little louder, "not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo." The ponies grumble as they leave. "And don't worry, I'll figure this out… somehow." The three then head to a restaurant to get some food. "Night, Spike, what am I going do? Five of my best friends all have very good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie, Rarity or Fluttershy… oh who should go with me?"

"My I take your order?" the waiter then asks.

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Twilight screams.

"Twilight, he just wants to take our order" Spike says.

"Oh. I'll take a daisy and daffodil sandwich" she says then notices that Night looking undecided. "You good Night?"

"Not entirely sure what to get" he responds.

"Night, any kind of food on their is good for all kinds of ponies so you might as well try something" Twilight notes.

"In that case, I'll have the daisy and daffodils sandwich as well" Night says to the waiter.

"Of course, your highness" he answers. Night looks slightly embarrassed by 'your highness' but Twilight doesn't notice.

"Do you have any rubies?" Spike asks. "No? Okay, then I'll get the hay fries, extra, extra crispy."

"What do you think Spike?" Twilight asks.

"I think we should try a different restaurant. I mean, I guess grass is fine but seriously" Spike complains.

"No. I mean about the ticket and who I should take" she said to him.

"Oh, your still on that" Spike said. Twilight then looks at Night.

"Night, how do I choose? When do I choose? And will the other four be mad at me? I could give up my ticket and send somepony else, but that still leaves three unhappy ponies. What if I-" Night then cuts Twilight off.

"Twilight, calm down. Your getting into your panic routine. Just forget about the _reasons_ they want to go and focus on _who_ you want to go" Night advices.

"Then, why haven't you asked for the ticket?" Twilight asks.

"Four reasons. One: it would destroy our friendship. Two: I would just be spending the night chatting with my sisters, which I can do whenever. Three: I've gone to countless dances back on Earth because of my moms diplomatic position. Four: dances aren't really my thing" Night explains, which makes Twilight fell a little better. The waiter then shows up with the food.

"Thank you. Everything will be much easier after some food" Twilight says and Night agrees. Ponies then gallop past and the waiter asks…

"Your highness, madam, are you going to eat you food in the rain?"

"It's not raining" Twilight says then sees an angry Night and a soggy sandwich.

"Hey, best friend forever" Twilight looks up to see the sky dark with Rainbow Dash looking through an opening. "Enjoying the sunny weather?" she asks.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight demands.

"Whaddya mean?" Rainbow asks. "I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry and dine in peace, that's all" she then noticed Night. "Hey, are you planning to take the ticket?"

"No, I was planning on eating some well deserved lunch before _you_ brought this inconvenient rainstorm" Night states in a 'matter of fact' voice, lightning sparking between the clouds near them.

"Your not trying to win the ticket by pulling _favors_, are you?" Twilight asks Rainbow suspiciously.

"_Me_? No no no, of course not." Twilight then sends a look showing she's not buying it. "Seriously, I'd do it for anypony. *nervous gulp* Heh, heh, eh" Rainbow says, starting to get nervous.

"Rainbow, I'm not comfortable taking unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you closed up that cloud" Twilight says. Rainbow then compiles and zips up the clouds. "That's better." she says then immediately gets poured on.

"I was going to suggest having her clear the sky, but, you do you" Night says with a small smirk that didn't go unnoticed.

"Night, I don't need your smart alec routine right now" Twilight says, now realizing her mistake.

"It's a routine?"

"Twilight, it's raining" Rarity says, walking up in a full raincoat and umbrella on her back.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Come on, you'll catch a cold out here" Rarity says, pushing Night out of the way.

"What about Night?" Twilight asks.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he'll be fine" Rarity says, not being reassuring. "Besides, we're the best of friends." Twilight is then taken to Rarity's shop/house where she starts a makeover.

"_So that's what they're doing" _Night thinks to himself as the two unicorns walk away, "_I'd better help her once I clear the clouds._" He then flies up and gets to work.

**Meanwhile**

"Ugh, Rarity, ow, this isn't really fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, _that's to tight_" Twilight complains, then Rarity finishes.

"There, you look _fabulous_" she says.

"Uh, yeah, it's kinda pretty, isn't it" Twilight responds. Rarity then turns to Spike.

"Oh Spike, I have a _dashing_ outfit for you" then starts to work on Spike.

"D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, _whoa_" Spike is then revealed in a baby dragon sized suit with a bow tie.

"Oh Spike" Twilight says then giggles a little.

"Now you just need a hat" Rarity says, going to get one, but Spike takes everything off.

"Ugh, I already told you, I'm not doing any of this girly stuff. I'll see you at the library and maybe find out what Night's up to" Spike says then slams the door shut.

"Oh, who needs him" Rarity says, turning her attention back toward Twilight. "This is all about _you_, and how fabulous you'll look at the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Wait, the Gala-" Twilight gets interrupted.

"And oh my, what a coincidence, I've made an ensemble that matches yours to a T" Rarity notes, Twilight then realizes where this is going. "We would be belles at the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah, *nervous laughter* and Twilight Sparkle, of course." This confirmed it for Twilight.

"I see what's going on" Twilight starts. "You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not going to work. Your going to have to wait for my decision like everypony else. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all afternoon just to get some _lunch_." She then opens the door prepares to leave.

"Did somepony say lunch" Applejack said, showing up out of nowhere with a cart full of apple related foods. "I've got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisp, apple cucumbers, and Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my aunt. What do you say best friend." Twilight's stomach then growls its opinion. "Is that a yes?"

"No no no, I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't helping. In fact, I'm less sure than I was this morning" Twilight say, starting to get a headache.

"So that's a _maybe_?" Applejack asks.

"I didn't think being showered with favors could be so _aggravating_" Twilight states then runs back to the library. When she gets there, she sees Fluttershy and her animals cleaning her home.

"Oh, well, hello Twilight" Fluttershy says. "I hope you don't mind, but we're doing a little spring cleaning for you."

"It's late summer" Twilight points out.

"Oh, well, never late than never, right?" Fluttershy asks. "It was Angel's idea."

"You're not doing this just for the ticket, are you?" she asks.

"Oh no" Fluttershy answers. "We're doing this because your my best friend. Right Angel?" the bunny then has a look of disapproval. "Oh, yes, we _are _doing this for the ticket" she finally admits.

"No, no, no! Well, this was very nice of you, but I'm not accepting and extra favors until I made my final decision. Now, I must kindly ask you to leave" as Twilight opens the door-

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie then puts Twilight on a pony style trampoline. **(using their hooves to throw her up, for those who are wondering)** "Twilight is my bestest friend whoopie, whoopie."

"Pinkie…" Twilight starts.

"She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony."

"Pinkie."

"I bet if I threw a super-duper-fun party, party."

"Pinkie!"

"She'll give the Gala ticket to me, to me."

"_PIIINKIIIE_!" Twilight screamed, the ponies throwing her then let her hit the ground.

"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie asked innocently.

"At least the other pony's _tried_ to be subtle about the ticket" Twilight responds.

"Ticket? What ticket?" somepony asked.

"Oh, you hadn't heard, Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala" Pinkie answers.

"THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA!" everypony then starts offering favors to Twilight and Spike starts to panic.

"What do we do?" he asks Twilight.

"We're, gonna, _RUUUUUN_!" Twilight screams. Ponies then start chasing the two and almost get away a couple of times, but eventually they're caught in a corner. *Favors continue* Twilight's horn then glows and her and Spike are teleported back to the library.

"Warn me next time you do that" Spike says, slightly singed.

"I didn't even know that could happen" Twilight states. "Now quick, lock the doors." She and Spike then run around the library blowing out candles, closing doors, and getting the lights off.

**Meanwhile outside**

Night is flying around, looking for Twilight when he sees his friends heading to the library. As he approaches, he hears them arguing. "Get out of the way Rainbow" Applejack demands. Night then lands and they see him. "Are you here for the ticket Night?"

"No way, stay out of the way Night. I'm getting the ticket" Rainbow says, about to enter.

"You mean me" Rarity says, pushing Rainbow out of the way. The ponies continue with their argument.

"ENOUGH!" Night screams as a lightning strike then lands right in the middle of them, knocking them back. They turn to him to see his eyes glowing a dark blue and in raged. "Do you see what your doing! Twilight is enough stress as it is, and you five offering her favors isn't helping! You're letting this dumb ticket destroy your friendship. I didn't think you all were so, so, _selfish_…" As he talks the glow disappears and tears start to form. He then runs into Twilights home and, reluctantly, the five mares follow. As Twilight sees them she just broke.

"I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I can't stand to disappoint you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because your all my friends and I want to make you all happy and I can't, I just can't" Twilight finish about to cry on the floor.

"Twilight, Night just set us on straight I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and, if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't mind" Applejack said.

"Me too. I just feel awful that I made you feel so awful" Fluttershy agrees.

"Me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends" Pinkie says.

"Twilight, it was wrong of me to force you as I did" Rarity apologized.

"Yes!" Rainbow yells out. "The ticket is mine. Ha ha *sing-song voice* I got the ticket. I got the ticket." This earns her glares from everypony except Twilight. "You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts. I don't need the ticket either."

"We were all so gun-ho about the gala, we didn't realize how un-gun-ho we were making you" Applejack wrapped up. The five mares then give a formal apology and Twilight felt a lot better.

"Spike, take a note" she said. "_Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more less than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala_." Placing them inside the scroll Spike was writing on.

"What?!" everypony exclaimed.

"_If all my friends can't go, I don't want to go either"_ Twilight finishes.

"Twilight, you don't have to do that" Applejack said.

"Nope, I've made up my mind. Send it Spike" Spike then lets out a green plume of flame and the letter starts its journey.

"But, this means you won't be able to go to the Gala either" Fluttershy points out.

"It's okay. I'd rather go with all my best friends than with just one, so I'd rather not go at all" Twilight responds. Spike then appears to start choking on something.

"Well whomping willows, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy, can't handle the least bit of sentiment" Applejack proclaims. Spike then burps out a new letter.

"A letter from the princess?" Twilight questions. "That was fast." Spike then reads it out loud.

"_My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you say so in the first place."_ He then pulls out- "Seven tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Now we can all go" Twilight points out. *ponies celebrate* Twilight and Night's stomach then rumbles with hunger.

"Allow us to treat you two to dinner" Rarity suggests.

"That's a good way to apologize" Rainbow says.

"Come on everypony. Cupcakes are on me" Pinkie proclaimed.

"And Night, thanks you setting us on straight" Applejack said.

"Treat me to a descant meal and all consider it" Night says. At first their scared but see the smile on his face.

"How come I don't get a ticket?" Spike asks himself, he then burps out another ticket for him. Chuckling as he leaves Applejack catches him. "I mean, gross! Now I have to go too?" He then continues to chuckle as he runs away and Applejack laughs at this.

_**A/N Thanks for reading. This has been a hassle to get this done and finals are coming up in school, so I'll be taking a short break and won't continue writing this till the 17th so please be patient. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and have a pleasant day (or evening, I don't know when you read this)**_


	5. Applebuck season

Applebuck Season

It's early autumn in Equestria, and the ponies in Ponyville are going about their day as normal. Until the ground started to rumble slightly causing Rainbow Dash to fly into the air to see what was going on. "Stampede!" she yells out and ponies run into their homes to wait it out. Out of nowhere Applejack shows up with her dog and starts to herd the stampede of what turned out to be cows.

"Other side Winona" Applejack commands. She then throws her lasso at the lead cow running the stampede and turns it away from the town. Once clear she stops the lead cow and asks what the whole thing was about.

"Oh my, begging your pardon Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes and gave us all the willies, don't you know?" one of the other cows answers.

"I completely understand" Applejack replies. "Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville."

"We certainly will, Applejack" the cow says and the herd starts to head home.

"What the heck just happened here?" Night asks.

"Night! Your back" Twilight says. "How's Luna doing?"

"Alright. Still get used to this whole thing, heh, before I left we nearly blew apart the armory by mistake" Night chuckles.

"What did you do?" Rainbow asked.

"I may or may not have lost control of my lightning for a few seconds and it might have hit a few things" Night says, trying to act innocent. Before Twilight could say anything Pinkie jumped in.

"Applejack just saved Ponyville from a stampede of cows" Pinkie said. "And we're gonna throw a big 'Thank you' party." A week passes and no one was seen Applejack since, but everypony expects her to be there.

The party then starts and ponies talk about Applejack threw out the party, then the mayor ends it by giving the Prize Pony of Ponyville award to Applejack, but she isn't there? "I'm here! I'm here" Applejack announces from the back of the crowd with a basket full of apples on her back. She then thanks everypony and heads back toward the farm with the award being dragged the way there.

"Ok, did anypony else think that was weird?" Night asks.

"Yeah," Twilight answered "she seemed a little-"

"Tired?" Rainbow finishes.

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy answers.

"Messy?" Rarity says. "Well, did you see her mane?"

"She seemed fine to me" Pinkie reports.

"Pinkie, you could get hit by a train and not even notice" Night points out. Twilight is still curious by this so she and Night head to Sweet Apple Acres to see if there is a problem.

The two arrive to see Applejack hitting the trees causing apples to fall in the baskets beneath them. Although she attempts to hit a tree she already hit, but missed. Then hits one of the baskets underneath said tree. "What in Equestria is that pony doing?" Twilight asks. Night shrugs and the two go up to Applejack but she falls asleep still standing before they get to her. "Hey, Applejack!" Twilight calls out. "Applejack!"

"Let me try something" Night says to her. He then causes a lightning strike to himself and the noise jolts Applejack awake.

"Howdy, Twilight, Night" Applejack says, half awake.

"What is all this?" Twilight asks looking at the other apple trees.

"It's Applebuck season" Applejack answers. "It's what our family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell em."

"But, why are you doing it all alone?" Twilight asks, starting to get concerned.

"Because Big Macintosh hurt himself" Applejack answers.

"What about all those relatives we met when we first came to Ponyville?" Night asks. "Can't they help?"

"They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards" Applejack points out. "So, uh, I'm on my own. Which means I should get back to work.

"Fine" Twilight responds.

"Uh, could you step aside, Twilight?" Applejack asks.

"I just did" Twilight answers. [Echoing] "Applejack, you don't look so good."

"Don't none of you six worry none. I'm just fine and dandy" Applejack attempts to reassure them and gets back to work.

"Do you need some help?" Twilight asks.

"Help?" Applejack scoffs, "No way, no how!"

"There's no way you can do all this in a reasonable amount of time, Applejack" Night pointed out.

"Is that a challenge?" Applejack asked, getting in Night's face.

"Of course not" Twilight answers.

"Well, I'm gonna prove to you two that I can do it" Applejack proclaims. "Now, if you'll _excuse_ me, I've got apples to bucket."

"This is not going to end well" Night predicts and Twilight nods in a worried agreement.

The next day, Rainbow is waiting on a fence when Applejack shows up. "There you are!" she says.

"I'm a might sorry Rainbow. I was busy applebuckin', and I guess I-I closed my eyes for a second, and when I woke up, I was late" Applejack apologizes. "Now, what's this new trick of yours?"

"See this contraption?" Rainbow asks pointing to a raised wooden platform with a seesaw under it with a red 'X' on the raised end closer to the platform.

"Uh, yeah" Applejack responds.

"Well, I'm gonna stand on one end. Then your going to jump down from the platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm going to do some _amazing_ flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts" Rainbow describes.

"Isn't that a might dangerous?" Applejack wonders.

"Not for a pony who can fly" Rainbow reasons.

"Well alrighty then" Applejack says and the two ponies get into position. "Oh my."

"Ready?" Rainbow asks. "1,2,3" Applejack then jumps off but missed her target. "Uh, maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land _on_ the other end."

"Got it" Applejack says. As time goes on Applejack keeps missing the target.

"Applejack, what the hay is going on?" Rainbow asks after one of Applejacks failed attempts. "I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!"

"You are" Applejack replies. "I'm okay! Really. I-I have an idea." Instead of jumping on the seesaw she pulls the on end down. Rainbow just glares in annoyance. "Ok, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time." She then gets off and Rainbow flops down when her end falls. "Here I go" Applejack says at the top and jumps off.

"Wait!" Rainbow screams, still flopped on the seesaw when Applejack lands on the other end. "Applejaaaack!" Rainbow then disappears into the sky without her wings opened.

Twilight, meanwhile, is sitting on her balcony reading when Rainbow Dash lands on the railing. "Can I help you?" she asks confused.

"I think- somepony else needs your help" Rainbow states.

"Applejack?" Twilight questions already knowing the answer.

"Yep" Rainbow replies then slips into unconsciousness. Twilight then heads down to see Applejack hit herself on one of the low branches from the tree she's bucking.

"Applejack, can we talk?" Twilight asks.

"Can bees squawk?!" Applejack asks in confusion. "I don't think so."

"No. Can we talk?" Twilight asks again.

"20 Stocks?! Bean or celery?" Applejack says, not understanding.

"No! I need to talk to you!"

"You need to walk to the zoo?! Well who's stoppin' you?"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so?! What you want to talk about?!"

"Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today" Twilight said, finally getting somewhere.

"That's quite neighborly of her!"

"Yes, except that she crashed onto my balcony after you launched her into the air."

"Oh, yeah" Applejack replied. "I wasn't feelin' quite myself this mornin'."

"Because you're working too hard and you need help!" Twilight claims.

"What? Kelp? I don't need kelp." Applejack said not understanding. "I don't even like seaweed."

"Help! YOU NEED HELP!"

"Nothin' doin', Twilight. I'm gonna prove to you, to everypony, that I can do this on my own" she then turns to leave but hits the same branch she hit earlier. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go help Pinkie Pie." Applejack then leaves while Twilight then notices Night looking tired.

"Night. Are you alright?" Twilight asks.

"I'm good. Just haven't been able to sleep recently" Night says then lets off a small yawn.

The next morning, Night, Twilight and Spike arrive at the hospital were a lot of ponies, including Pinkie Pie, are extremely ill. "What happened?" Twilight asks the doctor.

"It was a mishap with some of the baked goods," she said while Spike picks up one of the muffins on the ground.

"No, not baked goods, baked _bads_" Pinkie manages to say before throwing up in the bucket next to her bed.

"Applejack" Twilight said, thinking she had something to do with this. Before she can leave, Spike gets her attention.

"Want one?" he asks Night and Twilight with one of the muffins in his claws.

"What is your stomach made of Spike?" Night questions as Spike seemed fine after eating one.

Twilight arrives the farm to see Applejack upside down, and asleep, with a cart underneath and had been trying to put the apples into a large bucket. "Applejack, we need to talk" Twilight said. Applejack then wakes up startled.

"Oh, it's you, Twilight. I know what you're gonna say, and the answer is still no" Applejack said.

"Not to upset your apple cart, but you need help" Twilight says.

"Hardy-har" Applejack responds then tries to get herself out of the position she's in. "I'll prove that this apple can handle these apples. Come on apples. Fall off!"

"A.J., I think you're beating a dead… tree" Twilight points out. Applejack then looks up to see that she's right. "Actually Applejack, I had something else to talk to you about." I just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and-"

"You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now Twilight" Applejack interrupts.

"If you'd just let me help-" Twilight starts.

"No! No! No! How many times do I have to say it?" Applejack asks. "I don't need no help from nopony!"

"That pony is as stubborn as a mule!" Twilight says then sees a mule standing next to her. "No offense."

"None taken" the mule says. Twilight then sees Night with a bucket of apples on his back and she goes over to see what's going on.

"Night, what are doing?" she asks.

"Well ever since we found out what was going on with Applejack I decided to give her some help" Night answers.

"When did she say 'yes' to that?" Twilight asks confused.

"She didn't. I've been coming down here mainly when it's dark" Night answers. "I've at least cut the amount of work by a third."

"That's why you've been so tired recently" Twilight asks concerned.

"Yep. It's been worth it so far" Night replies when they hear a scream coming from Ponyville. "What's happening?"

"We'd better find out" Twilight says and the two head toward Ponyville to see no visible damage on the town, but three ponies were on the ground.

"The horror! The horror!" the first one said.

"It was awful!" the second one continued.

"A disaster! A horrible, horrible disaster!" the third claims.

"Our gardens destroyed" the first pony said.

"Every last flower devoured" the second continued.

"By-by… them!" the third says pointing to a massive group of baby bunnies with Fluttershy desperately trying to get them to stop.

"Okay. This has gotten completely out of hoof" Night said. Twilight nodded in agreement and the two went to see Applejack again.

"Alright Applejack" Twilight said when they got close to her. "Your applebucking hasn't just caused _you_ problems. It's overpropelled pegasus, food poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of new-born baby bunnies. I don't care what you say. You need help."

"Ha! No, I don't" Applejack says jestering to the orchard. "I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How do you like them apples?" Big Macintosh then walks up and turns Applejacks head the other way.

"How do _you_ like _them_ apples?" he asks. Applejack starts mumbling indistinctly at the sight then collapsed with exhaustion. Applejack then wakes up to see Twilight and Night standing over her.

"Oh, good. You're okay" Twilight releves. "Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple-family ways. You're always there to help anypony in need. So maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow us to help you?"

"Okay Twilight" Applejack agrees. "Please. I could really use your help." Shortly afterward, Applejacks friends are there to help out and the work finishes in a few hours. "Alright everypony, I've got some nice apple juice for y'all to enjoy" Applejack calls out when the works basically finished. "Girls, I can't thank you enough for all this help. I guess I was being a little stubborn."

"A bit?" Twilight asks sarcastically.

"Okay, a might stubborn, and I'm sorry." Applejack apologizes then see notices that Night isn't at the table. "Hold on, where's Night?" The six ponies then look for their alicorn friend only to find him underneath one of the apple trees sound asleep. "Why is he so tired?"

"Because he's been helping you for the last 2 or 3 days without any sleep" Twilight answers. "He probably harvested a third of the orchard."

"That explains a few things" Rainbow said. As they turn to leave Twilight stays where she is.

"You coming Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"You girls go on ahead. I'll stay here to make sure nothing too crazy happens" Twilight said and sat down next to the sleeping colt while the others walk away, and if Night was awake, he may have noticed the small blush on Twilight's face as she looked at him.

_**A/N: I'm back and I don't have to deal with as much stuff. Yay for me! Anyway, thanks for reading as usual. Also I've recently got into this show call RWBY so I may do a fanfic on that once I finish this season, but as always, have a pleasant day/evening/night.**_


	6. Griffin Brush-off

_**A/N: Trying out a new writing style so let me know if you like it or not in the review's or send me a PM**_

Griffin Brush-off

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight was sitting on a bench in the park catching up on some reading while Pinkie Pie was ranting on something Rainbow Dash did, only responding when Pinkie took a breath. Pinkie then ran off and she breathed a sigh of relief. *Snap!* She jerks up to see where the noise came from to see Night not too far off. "Oh, hey Night didn't see you there."

"I noticed," Night answers, "and once again you've been kidnapped by a book." Twilight gave him a small frown showing she wasn't amused. "What are you reading now?"

"Just a few theories on alternate worlds, and yes, I know you're not a fan of us asking about Earth," Twilight says. For the past 2-3 months since Night arrived, he carefully avoided questions about what Earth was like, either changing the subject or just flies off somewhere else. She could understand, but that still didn't stop her curiosity. "Nothing even close to what Earth sounds like based on what you have said, just stuff on different versions of Equestria which are more like alternate timelines."

"Going well, or did Pinkie show up again?" Night asked.

"Pinkie Pie" Twilight answered. Pinkie Pie seemed to be everywhere these days ranting on one thing or another and was starting to irritate everypony. "I wish she would just stop for a bit."

"Yeah, she's been a… what's the word I'm looking for?" Night started.

"Annoyance" Twilight finished.

"Not the word I would use but that works" Night responds.

**Later: Rainbow Dash's POV**

Rainbow was trying to sleep on a cloud but noticed Night entering town then saw Pinkie talking to a couple of ponies for a few seconds then moved on, as she moved closer Rainbow heard "Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?" Rainbow panicked and stuck her head in the cloud she was on. "Hey Twilight, have you seen Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie asks.

"Isn't she right up there" Twilight answers, ratting out Rainbow's hiding place.

"Rainbow _Dash_" Pinkie yelled. Rainbow wasted no time and flew off as fast as she could, meanwhile Pinkie started hopping after her, catching up a few times before they ended up by the pond. "I need a favor Rainbow Dash."

"Waaa… oh, forget it" Rainbow said, giving up on running and flopped to the ground.

"I _totally_ promise it will be _totally _fun" Pinkie said.

"Okay" Rainbow says, kind of depressed. The two then head to the town center where Rainbow adjusts a cloud after Pinkie's instructions which weren't that good.

"Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh, wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. _Stop_. Hmm," Pinkie continued with more and more odd institutions when she finally snapped.

"_Pinkie Pie!"_ she shouted.

"I mean, perfect" Pinkie said and went to the window to see Spike carrying a large number of scrolls. She then signaled Rainbow who hit the cloud causing a lightning strike that caused Spike to jump and drop the scrolls. Sitting there dumbfounded he started to hiccup shooting small amounts of green flame when he did. The two ponies burst out laughing, "Oh Rainbow Dash, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups."

"Good one Pinkie [hic] Pie," Spike said through his hiccups. "You're always pulling a fast one [hic] on me." He then goes to collect the scrolls he dropped but hiccups and they get sent to Celestia.

"Oh no, you're not hurt are you?" Pinkie asks. The two stop laughing.

"Don't be [hic] silly, dragons are [hic] fireproof" Spike answers and his scrolls keep being sent to Celestia.

"Oh, okay, good" Pinkie responds and the two ponies continue their laugh

"I wish the same thing [hic] was true with scrolls" Spike remarks as the scrolls continue to be sent. Meanwhile, Celestia is freaking out in her room.

"Have you ever _seen_ something so hilarious?" Pinkie asks Rainbow.

"I can think of something" Rainbow answers and hits the cloud again startling Pinkie giving her the hiccups, giggling at the prank.

"I didn't take you for a prankster Pinkie Pie" Rainbow said.

"Are you [hic] kidding?" Pinkie asks. "I love to pull pranks. It's all [hic] in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo-[hic]-oves to have [hic] fun!"

"You know Pinkie, your not as annoying as I thought. Wanna hang?" Rainbow asks.

"That'd be [hic] I'd really [hic] When do [hic] I mean [hic] When would you" Pinkie attempts to say but the hiccups prevent it.

Rainbow rings Rarity's doorbell then she and Pinkie hide in the bushes nearby. Rarity opens the top of her door to see flowers on the ground in a basket, as she sniffs them she sneezes and looks for the culprit to see Rainbow holding sneeze powder.

The two then snuck into the library and swapped Twilights ink with water, and when she did her experiment her notes disappeared causing it to explode.

Applejack steps out of her barn to see the apples on the late trees have been painted on. Furious, she looks around to see Pinkie and Rainbow with paint pallets and throws some of the apples at them, but chuckles when she sees one of the apples lose its paint.

The two pranksters then sent a squeaky turtle in a lagoon rigged to squirt. "Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?" Pinkie asks her, who is looking through a telescope.

"Fluttershy" Rainbow answers.

"WHAT! Nonononono, we _can't_ prank Fluttershy. She's _so_ sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank" Pinkie warns.

"Yeah, [raspberry] we need a pony made of tougher material" Rainbow says. "So, who should it be?"

"I have _somepony_ in mind," Pinkie said mischievously, "the toughest around."

"Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?" Rainbow asks pulling away from the scope.

"Yes, [chuckle] your very close" Pinkie says leading Rainbow to the water where she sees black-gray ink around the eye she used on the scope.

"Alright you got me there Pinkie, but there's one pony who we _need_ to get" Rainbow tells her. The two then get their prank set and wait.

"So, who is this pony we're pranking?" Pinkie asks.

"Night Storm" Rainbow says. "In the time he's been here I've never been able to pull a prank on him, but with you, we could pull one of the greatest on him. Oh, here he comes." The two hide when Night enters the clearing and starts to draw lightning to him when water hits him on all sides drenching him just as the lightning hits him causing a jolt through him.

"Alright who did that!" Night demands after he recovers, unharmed by furious, searching the brush. He then sees her and Pinkie laughing up a storm and they run off before Night can rain lightning upon them.

**The next day: Pinkie's POV**

Pinkie headed over to Rainbow's house with some prank materials. "Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we've got a lot of pranking to- Ooh" Pinkie notices the creature coming out of Rainbows home, having the head and wings of an eagle with front talons, a lions body, and back paws, with the tip of its tail having feathers.

"Mornin' Pinks" Rainbow says. "This is Gilda, an old friend who's a griffin."

"What's a griffin?" Pinkie asks.

"A creature that's half eagle, half lion" Night says landing next to Pinkie.

"This one's smart," Gilda comments to Night, "and all awesome. Raa. Hee-hah. Yeah, that's right."

"Gilda's my best friend back from Junior Speedster Flight Camp," Rainbow tells Pinkie and Night then turns to Gilda. "Hey remember the chant?"

"Shaa… they made us sing it every day, still haven't gotten it out of my head" Gilda says.

"Sooooo…" Rainbow says leaning toward Gilda who sighs in defeat.

"Only for you Dash," Gilda says and the two sing the chant with Gilda singing it bored out of her skull and Rainbow singing it enthusiastically.

****After Gilda and Rainbow finish the chant Pinkie lets out a small laugh.

"Oh that was so awesome and gives me a great idea for a prank" Pinkie says than asks Rainbow and Gilda if their game.

"Well… me and Gilda were going to spend the day together" Rainbow says. "We can meet up later today Pinkie," she adds noticing Pinkie's disappointment.

"Okie, dokie, loki" Pinkie said with a sad smile then the two flew off leaving Pinkie with Night. "So Night, what were you wanted with Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh, just something about a water splash from yesterday" Night responds giving Pinkie an amused glare. "Relax, I'm not mad at you Pinkie, that prank had Rainbow Dash written all over it. Anyway, we're following them right?"

"Definitely" Pinkie answers.

**Night's POV**

Night flew into the air in the center of a small group of clouds.

"Okay Night, you got this, focus" Night closes his eyes and concentrates. After a few moments, he opens his eyes and looks at his hooves to not find them. "Yes, it worked." Night had discovered this ability a few days ago when Rainbow attempted to take a more direct approach in her attempts to prank him and want to hide and even when she looked right at him and she didn't notice. Most likely he was manipulating the wind currents around him to do it. "Alright, stealth mode engaged." He flys slowly to avoid disturbing the currents but at a moderate pace so he doesn't give away his position. After a few minutes, he sees Rainbow and Gilda on a cloud and moves closer to hear what they are saying.

"Whoa, that was sweet" Gilda says, "Just like old times."

"But _faster_" Rainbow finishes. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Hey there" Pinkie says when her head pops threw the cloud the two were on confusing the two. "It's later. And I caught up." Night then notices that Pinkie was bouncing on a trampling that came from nowhere and just rolls his eyes in amusement.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random" Rainbow comments.

"Hey Dash," Gilda says, "you got enough gas to beat me to that cloud?"

"A race. You are _so_ on." Rainbow says as the two get into position.

"3 2 1 go!" Gilda says quickly. Once the two arrive they start arguing on who won till Pinkie shows up on what looked like a stripped-down helicopter to Night.

"Wow, you two were really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny bitty hair, or a teeny weeny bitty feather" Pinkie says.

"Hah, see" Rainbow says. "Good thing Pinkies here to keep you honest G."

"Okay… Dash, last on to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. _Go!_" Gilda shouts but she stays behind. "I think the high altitude is making you dizzy" she says to Pinkie and slashes at the rotor sending the contraption out of control then joins Rainbow Dash.

"Looks like you're a gnarly dragon egg G" Rainbow says then looks around. "Hey, where did Pinkie go with her crazy contraption.

"You almost got away from me that time" Pinkie said with a bunch of balloons tied around her.

"Hey Dash, got any new tricks, or are you 100% old school?" Gilda asks.

"New moves" Rainbow scoffs. "Sit back G, this is gonna take a while." She then flys off and starts to preform when Gilda grabs the balloons holding Pinkie in the air.

"Can't you take _get lost_ for an answer?" Gilda asks. "Rainbow doesn't need dorky friends like you when _I'm_ around. So _buzz off _Stinkie Pie." She then swipes at the balloons with one of her front talons popping them all causing Pinkie to fall. Night then bursts from his hiding place disrupting the currents and calls 3 lightning strikes to give him a boost and grabs Pinkie.

"Got you!" Night says, the ground coming up quickly. "Hang on" Night then sends a strong flap on his wings toward the ground creating a massive wind barrier that his wings catch controlling the dissent. "You okay Pinkie?" Night asks.

"No! I need to talk to Twilight about griffins" Pinkie responds and the two head to the Golden Oak Library.

"So Pinkie Pie," Twilight starts after the two tell Twilight what had transpired with Gilda, "are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?"

"Um, _yeah_. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash. She popped my balloons. She told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffin this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffin at all, but I bet if I had, they wouldn't be as mean and as grumpy as Gilda" Pinkie says in a rant.

"Plus the fact that she could have killed her with that fall" Night adds.

"You know what I think Pinkie?" Twilight asked. "Well, I think… you're jealous."

"_Jealous!_" Pinkie says in shock.

"Green with envy" Spike says looking up from the book he was reading. "Or in this case, _pink_ with envy." Night then slaps him over the head with his wing.

"Well, yes. Jealous" Twilight confirms. "Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you who needs to improve their attitude." Pinkie is unhappy about this but can't form the words for a comeback and walks out in frustration and slams the door behind her. "And don't get me started on you, Night. Spying on your friends using your stealth."

"How did you-" Night starts but is interrupted.

"You had to be close enough because you were correcting Pinkie's statements and you're not mentioned till the end, so you must have been using it" Twilight says.

"If you can call it spying then it was on Gilda, besides, you didn't see her. Take it from the pony who is used to seeing these kinds of things all the time" Night says. "Look, let's go find her so you can see her for yourself." The two then head into town and Night points Gilda out to Twilight and the two watch from the background. Gilda then slides her tail by the nearby fruit and it startles Granny Smith.

"A rattler, a _rattler_!" she screams. "Run for the hills! Everypony save themselves!" She then moves as fast as she can away from Gilda's tail who comes out giggling before yelling at the cart keeper that his fruit isn't fresh. A few moments later, she takes another fruit and shoves it in her mouth without paying. Twilight is shocked by her behavior when Night points out Fluttershy leading a group of ducks through town facing said ducks and didn't notice Gilda right behind her.

"_Hey!_" Gilda says. "I'm walking here." She then tries to force her out of the way while mocking her attempts to apologize.

"Alright that it" Night says and jumps between the griffin and pegasus facing Gilda in an aggressive stance. "Listen here you overgrown birdbrain. I've had just enough of your attitude toward everypony, so you can start being a little more polite, or you can leave."

"Please, you're just a lame pony and I can do whatever I want" Gilda says to him.

"Care to say that again?" Night challenges.

"Bring it on you freak" Gilda counters.

"Freak… I'll show you **who's a freak**" Night's eyes glow dark blue while summoning lightning to his body and appearing in his irises(the color part of the eye) while his voice sounds like a demon. "**You want a fight, I'll give you one**." Gilda seems unfazed and roars at full volume in Night's face then flies away. "**You get back here you chicken**." Night calls out to her but a hoof on his shoulder catches his attention and turns to see Twilight looking terrified.

"Night, calm down, please…" Night then regains control, his moment of rage passing and something about Twilight's voice calming him. The two then head back to the library where Night explains why he lost it.

"I guess you could see I've always had my magic, nothing major more like an object moving across the room or seeing lightning when there weren't too many clouds around" Night explains. "Then someone put some of the pieces together and came up with a theory that I did it. A few thought that what I did was amazing, but most saw me like I wasn't human, calling me a freak. When Gilda said that…" Before Night could keep going Twilight put her hoof on his shoulder.

"It's okay" she said. "I know you didn't mean to lose control, but this is happening more and more often. Maybe I can help."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea" Night responds and turns to Twilight when Spike runs in.

"Twilight, Night, Pinkie's holding a party at Sugarcube Corner. You two coming?" he asks.

**At the party**

"Welcome!" Pinkie says when the three walk in. "Welcome to Gilda's 'Welcome to Ponyville Party'."

"Wait, what!" Night says in shock.

"Yeah! I saw your little showdown with Gilda and decided that this call for drastic measures. Pinkie Pie style" Pinkie says.

"And that calls for a party because…" Night wonders.

"You'll see. Gilda!" Pinkie says when Gilda enters with Rainbow Dash right behind her. "I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I hope you really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome among us pony folk." Pinkie then extends her hoof for a shake and Gilda grunts but obliges when she gets tazed by a joy buzzer on Pinkies extended hoof.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You're a _scream_." Rainbow says laughing while Gilda lets off a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, uh, good one Pinkie" Gilda says.

"Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends" Rainbow said as she walks in.

"Right behind yea Dash" Gilda calls back then turns to Pinkie. "I know what you're up to."

"Great" Pinkie says with a smile.

"Rrrh, I know what your planning" Gilda says, trying to get a point across.

"Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party" Pinkie said, still clueless.

"I mean, I've got my eye on you" Gilda threatens.

"And _I_ got my eye on you" Pinkie says, her eyes somehow bulging out of her head as she said it. "Everypony, I'd like you to meet Gilda, a long time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville."

"Lemon drops," Gilda says, "don't mind if I do." She then throws one into her mouth and starts to breath _literal fire_, and Pinkie, being Pinkie, pulls out a marshmallow on a stick.

"G, the punch!" Rainbow says and Gilda rushes to the bowl and attempts to drink from it only to find the contents of the glass on her chest. Gilda just stood there confused as the ponies laughed.

"Huh," Pinkie says, "pepper in the lemon drops and the punch served in a dribble glass."

"Ha. Priceless, priceless" Rainbow says.

"Yeah, _hilarious_" Gilda says unamused.

"Hey G, look, presents" Rainbows says as Gilda opens a cylinder-shaped one and snakes fly out of it.

"Heh, spittin' snakes," Applejack says. "Some pony pulled that on me last month."

"Ha ha. Bet I know who _that _was" Gilda says throwing Pinkie an accusing glance.

"You do?" Pinkie asks innocently. Later into the party Pinkie brings out a large cake from the kitchen. "Cake time everypony."

"Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Spike asks Twilight.

"Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles?" Twilight responds. "She is the guest of honor."

"Exactly" Gilda says pushing herself between the two which angered Night. Gilda than lets out a large breath and the candles go out but relight a few moments later. Gilda keeps trying till she runs out of breath as the ponies laugh at the prank.

"Relighting birthday candles, I love that prank" Spike said. "What a classic."

"Now I wonder who could have done that?" Pinkie asks, rubbing the bottom of her chin as Gilda glares at her.

"_Yeah_, _I wonder_" she says.

"Mmm, who cares?" Spike says, tunneling through the cake.

"Spike!" Twilight says as Night frowns.

"What?" It's great, try some" Spike responds.

"Hey G, your not mad about some silly candles are you?" Rainbow asks Gilda.

"No way Dash" Gilda says. "Like I said, I'm down for a good prank." Gilda then pulls Pinkie to her behind the cake where nopony sees them. "I'm watching you, like a hawk."

"Why? Can't you watch me like a griffin?" Pinkie asks still completely clueless.

"Hey y'all. It's pin the tail on the pony, let's play" Applejack says.

"Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity asks but Gilda shoves her out of the way.

"Well _I'm_ the guest of honor, and _I'll_ have the purple tail" she says and grabs the tail.

"Yeah Gilda can definitely go first" Pinkie stated and then put a blindfold on Gilda's head and spun her around. "Now just walk straight forward and pin the tail."

"_Now just walk straight forward and pin the tail_" Gilda mocks. "Yeah right, this is another prank, isn't it. I'm going this way." The griffin does a 180 then slips on a piece of cake sliding into the kitchen with a crash.

"Ah, Gilda, you pin the tail on the wrong end" Pinkie stated with Gilda noticing the purple tail on her beck then letting out a huge roar.

"_This_ is your idea of a good time?" Gilda questions with so much anger that words can't truly describe it. "I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. And Pinkie Pie, you! The queen lame-o with those party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have 10 times the amount of cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash we're leaving." Gilda then turns to the door only to notice Rainbow isn't following her. "_Come on_ Rainbow Dash. I said _we're leaving_."

"You know Gilda, I was the one who set up all these weak pranks" Rainbow confesses.

"What?!" Gilda says as Pinkie shows a look of realization.

"So I guess _I'm_ queen lame-o" Rainbow continues.

"Come on Dash, your joshing me."

"They all weren't meant for you specifically. It was just dumb luck you set them all off."

"I shoulda known" Pinkie said. "That dibble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it."

"No way" Gilda denied. " It was Pinkie Pie and that freak of nature, they set up this party, to make of fool out of me." Pointing at Night as she said 'freak of nature' which caused the alicorn to step forward but Twilight stopped him before he did something.

"Me!?" Pinkie questioned. "I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought I could turn that frown upside down.

"And you certainly didn't need help to make a fool of yourself" Rainbow continued. "You know, this isn't how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about, then I suggest you find some new _cool_ friends somewhere else." Gilda then gives a look of great anger then storms on out with an eagle cry after the door slams. "Not cool."

"Wow, talk about a party pooper" Spike says and everypony in the party mutters in agreement.

"I'm sorry everypony for bringing Gilda here, I had no idea that she was this nasty. And Pinkie Pie, I'm sorry that she ruined your party" Rainbow apologized.

"Hey if you want to hang out with party poopers, then thats your bisness" Pinkie says.

"No hard feelings?" Rainbow asked extending her hoof.

"No hard feelings" Pinkie repeats as she also extends her hoof and the to get joy buzzed with Rainbow showing she had one herself.

**Cantorlot: Celestia's POV**

Celestia just finished reading Twilight's newest letter and this time she decides to respond and starts writing her own to notice the words disappear. "Oh, heh heh, wrong ink." she then sighs then chuckles.

_**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of updates recently, I've been having a lack of motivation recently and don't know why also school just started back up where I live so that's fun. I've also been dealing with a problem with the next chapter because the first season doesn't go in chronological order. For example, the previous chapter was episode 4 in the series while 'Fall Weather Friends' is episode 21 with 'Winter Wrap Up' as episode 13, and the way I'm doing this, each season is about a year in Equestrian time and just seems a little off to me. So I decided that any episode that doesn't work out in a timeline I'll either change the episode order or just not do it all together (the latter is more likely for the moment). I also recently installed Grammarly on my computer so there should be fewer mistakes. Anyways, thank you all for reading and have a pleasant day/afternoon/evening/night.**_


	7. Boast Busters

Boast Busters

**Golden Oak Library: Twilight's POV**

Twilight and Night were working on some new spells with Spike giving off words of encouragement now and again. "Come on Twilight, Night. You two can do it" Spike said to the two.

"Alright, here goes," Twilight says, concentrating on the spell and the magic spawns mustaches on Spike and Nights faces.

"Haha! You did it!" Spike exclaims as he put another checkmark on a list of spells the two magic users were attempting. "Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting. Personally, I think this is the best one yet." Spike continues and he admires his mustache in the mirror. "Hello, Rarity. What's that? Oh, just my awesome mustache." Night then looks to see how his turned out.

"Ok, that didn't go according to plan" Night states and turns around to present the dumbest looking mustache Twilight ever seen and she bursts out laughing.

"What- What is- What is THAT!" Twilight says trying, and failing, to talk while keeping a straight face through her laughs.

"I said that it didn't go according to plan" Night states amused and annoyed by Twilight's reaction.

Once Twilight finally settles down he starts to talk normally again but still having tears in her eyes from her laughing. "Well, as attractive and stupid you two look those are for practice and gotta go." Twilight activates her magic and removes the mustaches from the two with Spike trying to save his.

**Outside**

"You know, I thought unicorns only learned a little bit of magic," Spike said after walking for a bit.

"True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking, singing, or math. But a unicorn whose talent is magic…" Twilight responds.

"Well, you definitely know a lot of magic Twilight" Night says causing Twilight to look away so Night wouldn't see the blush that was trying to reveal itself.

Twilight gets her face back under control before continuing. " I'm sure there are ponies here in Ponyville with similar magic capabilities as the two of us Night."

"Are you kidding, I don't think there is a pony in Equestria with your ability's Night and Twilight" Spike says, and he sees something jump out of the river nearby and goes to get a closer look, leaving the two ponies along.

"_Come on Twilight this is your chance,_" Twilight thinks to herself as she never gets any time with just Night. "Night?" she asks.

"Yes?" Night responds.

"I… have something to tell you," Twilight starts. "Well, you see… for a while, I've been-"

"Gangway! Coming through!" as two foals, the larger one yellow while the other is short and stubby one is blue, crash into Spike who was on his way back.

"Snips, Snails! What's going on?" Spike asks as he is being carried by Snails who suddenly stops.

"Didn't you hear?" Snails asks than continues before anypony can respond. "There's a new unicorn in town."

"Yeah!" Snips says. "They say that she has more power than any other unicorn ever!"

"Where is this unicorn?" Twilight asks, her anger at the two for ruining her moment replaced with curiosity.

"She's in the town square. Come on!" Snails said and the five head toward the square where the get upfront with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity.

**Night's POV**

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" says a light blue unicorn with white mane and pink eyes wearing a purple cloak and hat with light blue and yellow stars littered all over appeared from smoke and her cart sent fireworks to celebrate her arrival and several ponies were amazed. "Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eye!" Again, the cart sends out fireworks.

"My, my, my, what boasting" Rarity comments.

"Come on, nopony's as magical as Twi- Twi- Twi- Oh!" Spike starts then notices Rarity and clears his throat. "Hey, Rarity, I uh- mustache" he then sprints off.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asks her friends.

"Nothin' at all, 'cept when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbon's," Applejack says as Trixie pulls a bouquet of flowers out of her hat and Night notices Twilight looking a little upset.

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does _not_ make one better than the rest of us" Rarity agrees.

"Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us" Rainbow comments as Night just hoof palms while Applejack and Rarity glared at the pegasus. "Eh, yeah, magic shmagic. Boo!" Rainbow quickly says.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have some _neigh_sayers in the audience" Trixie starts, hearing Rainbow's comment. "Who is so _ignorant_ to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?"

"Just who does she think she is?" Rarity says with a scowl.

"Yeah! Since we all know Twilight-" Spike starts, who Night hadn't noticed his return till he spoke, then gets pulled over to the side as Twilight quickly talks to Spike about something then heads back as Rainbow flys up to Trixie.

"So 'Great and Powerful Trixie,' what makes you so awesome anyway?" she asks.

"Why, the Great and Powerful Trixie is the only pony to ever vanquish the dreaded _Ursa Major_!" Trixie proclaims as her fireworks model an Ursa. "When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest."

This didn't sit right with Night since Hoofington was halfway across the continent from Ponyville, and started to make up some kind of plan to get more details as Snips and Snails started to rant about how great Trixie is when Spike interrupts his thoughts. "How do you know? You weren't there! Besides Twilight-" Spike didn't even finish as Twilight zips up Spikes mouth.

"Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?" Trixie asks then chuckles. Well, I challenge you Pony_villains_. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers. Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who's ever lived." More fireworks go off as Spike couldn't take it anymore and unzips his mouth.

"Please! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her up! Ya just gotta!" Spike begs.

"There is no way I'm using my magic now, especially since-" Twilight starts when Trixie singles her out from the crowd to challenge her.

"Well, how about it?" Trixie asks. "Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?"

"_Does referring to one's self in the first person count_?" Night thought.

"Well, little hayseed?" Trixie pegged but Applejack could no longer take it.

"That's it. I've had enough of this" she says getting on stage.

"You get her AJ" Spike cheers.

"Can your magic do _this_?" Applejack asks as she performs some pretty cool rope tricks, with what Night sworn that was a banjo-playing from nowhere, ending it by pulling an apple from a nearby tree and having it land in her mouth. The crowd loved it.

"Oh, ye of a little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie" Trixie says and the rope Applejack used was surrounded by a pink glow from Trixie's magic as snake charmer music played as confused AJ long enough to wrap around her legs and trip her. "Once again the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails."

"Hey, you can't just strut in here and show off like that" Rainbow says once again getting in Trixie's face.

"Oh?" Trixie asks uninterested.

"That's my job" Rainbow proclaims and she shoots off into the sky making holes in the clouds stopping her rapid ascent at the sun then diving straight down through the clouds she moved through earlier grabbing the water in them from her wind current then lands as the water hits her forming a rainbow above her. "They don't call me 'Rainbow' and 'Dash' for nothing" she states and the ponies in the crowd cheer for her.

"When Trixie's done, the only thing they'll call you is 'Loser'" Trixie says and using her magic on the rainbow and spinning it around Rainbow Dash and places her off the stage completely dizzy. "Seems anypony with a _dash_ of good sense would think twice before messing with the Great Trixie" Trixie states as she makes a thunder cloud that zaps her in the rear.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her," Spike says and Rainbow picks up on this.

"Yeah, a real unicorn to show _this_ unicorn who's boss," Rainbow says.

"A real unicorn to unicorn tussle. Or alicorn" Applejack says and the three are looking at Night and Twilight.

"_I can take her_" Night thought. "_She's mostly used her magic to make her opponents look bad, not showing them what she can do. Gonna have to make an unwinnable situation for her. A few tricks with my lightning should put her in her place_." Before Night can act Rarity steps up.

"Enough. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself in beauty and grace" Rarity says as Trixie overhears.

"Ooo. What's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat nest you call a mane?" Trixie mocks.

"Oh, it is on!" Rarity says and gets on stage. "You may think your tough with all your so-called powers, but there is more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style" Rarity states as she takes a curtain from Trixie's stage and somehow makes a dress out of thin air, but Night has long since stopped questioning the logic of this world. "A unicorn need to have grace and beauty." Trixie merely rolls her eyes and preps a spell.

"Rarity won't let Trixie get to her," Spike says. "She's strong, she's beautiful, she's-" Spike then stops and everypony gasps at what they see.

"A mirror!" Rarity screams. "Get me a mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something awful to my hair."

"It's nothing" Twilight says quickly.

"It's fine," Rainbow says.

"It's lovely," Night says.

"It's gorgeous" Applejack states.

"It's green," Spike says super bluntly. "What?" he asks as the four ponies glare at him.

"Ugh, no. Green hair. Not _green hair_!" Rarity screams and runs away crying as a pony who conveniently had green hair scoffed at her.

"Well Twilight, I guess it's up to you and Night," Spike says. "Come on, show her what you're made of."

"What do you mean? I'm nothing special" Twilight states.

"Yes, you are! You're better than her!" Spike counters.

"I'm not better than anypony" Twilight claims but Trixie overhears and misinterprets Twilight's words.

"You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie?" You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on then, show Trixie what you got. Show us all" Trixie rants.

"Who me?" Twilight states, trying to act innocent. "I'm just your average Ponyville citizen. No powerful magic here. I, uh… think I hear my laundry calling. Sorry gotta run." Twilight then sprints off to here home as Trixie gloats in her victory then notices Night.

"An alicorn!" she says in astonishment. "I didn't think you left Canterlot for anything other than Royal business."

"I don't have time to screw around with you right now" Night quickly responds and runs after Twilight. "Twilight, wait."

"Night, I can't do it, I don't want to look like a sho-" Twilight starts when Night puts his hoof on her mouth.

"Before you say 'show-off' let me say this. You're not a show-off. A pony like Trixie is just a loudmouth who thinks she's better than everyone for some dumb reason. Trust me, I've met my fair share. You have a wonderful talent, it's not showing off when you're going up against someone like that" Night tells her. This causes her to smile again and she hides her face as well which confused Night.

"Hey there," Trixie says to Night coming out of nowhere. "Why don't you ditch this low-life and hang with Trixie." As she says this she flutters her eyes causing Night to freak out by this crazy pony when the smoothie that was on the table nearby dumps its contents on top of Trixie and Twilight storms off.

"Twilight, wait up" Night calls out and runs after her to the library.

**Spike's POV**

Spike noticed Twilight and Night head toward the library and was about to follow them when he noticed Snips and Snails walking backward in a bowed position. "What are you to up to?" Spike asks.

"Just bringing the Gee and Pee Tee a-" Snips starts.

"The what?" Spike asks scornfully.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie," Snips continues and Spike rolls his eyes. "Just bringing her a smoothie."

"How can you fall for her lameness?" Spike questions, trying to talk some sense into the two blockheads. "She's just a show-off, unlike Twilight and Night-"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie vanquished an Ursa Major" Snips countered. "Can your Twilight and Night claim that?"

"One, can Trixie control lightning? And two, were you guys actually there?" Spike asks.

"Well, no, but-" Snips starts.

"But nothing. The proof is in the pudding" Spike interrupts.

"I like pudding," Snails say causing Snips and Spike to roll their eyes.

"Look. As long as an Ursa Major doesn't go walking up the street for Trixie to vanquish, I'm not going to believe a word she says, and neither should you" Spike says, but Snips got an idea.

"An Ursa walking up the street, hey? Snails? You thinking what I'm thinking?" Snips asks.

"Why is it that they call it a flee market when they don't sell fleas?" Snails responds completely zoned out.

"Yes! No… oh come on" Snips snaps and the two ponies head off. Spike meanwhile, returns to the library to see Twilight reading a book and Night looking like he had been trying to talk to her.

"Twilight, could you put the book down and listen to me?" Spike asks her.

"Didn't you hear how they reacted to Trixie? If I go out there and show off my magic, I risk losing them as friends" Twilight states.

"It's not the same thing" Spike counters. "You'd be using your magic to stand up for your friends."

"And didn't you use your magic when Trixie was flurting with me?" Night asks more to the point.

"That was different. It's not like a have feelings for you, which I don't" Twilight says quickly managing to hide her blush. "Besides, I don't want to seem like a bragger like Trixie," Twilight says turning away and magicking a door in front of Spike who opens it right away.

"But you're the best" Spike complains.

"Please, Spike I said no," Twilight says.

"If that's the way you want to be then fine," Spike says closing the door then hears Night walking to the exit.

"Night, where are you going?" Twilight asks.

"Training. I've got to be ready for tomorrow" Night states and Spike opens the door to listen better. "One way or another I'm challenging Trixie and stopping this. I can't let something like this stand. And don't try to stop me. This is something I need to do." Night then heads out.

"He's right you know. This can't stand" Spike says then leaves as well. Not knowing where to go, Spike found himself heading toward Night's training field when Snips and Snails sprint past him screaming. "What's going on?" Spike asks and he also sees Night heading over to see what's happening.

"Can't talk right now" Snips said.

"Gotta _major_ problem" Snails continued.

"Yeah, _Ursa Major_ to be exact" Snips says as a roar is heard from behind them and Spike turns around to see an Ursa towering over him.

"Shit" Night says then turns to Spike. "Get Twilight, now!"

"What about you?" Spike asks as Night walks forward.

"Buy you some time" Night replies as he spreads his wings and calls upon his lightning to fight the Ursa. Spike didn't want to leave but Night would be in for a tough fight if he didn't get Twilight so he ran as fast as his little dragon legs could carry him to the library.

"Twilight, you have to come quickly. It's an-" Spike starts but Twilight interrupts.

"I've already told you Spike-" Twilight starts but a loud roar cuts her off. "Is that what I think it is?" Twilight asks worriedly.

"_Majorly_. And Night's fighting it" Spike responds and the two head to the fight.

**Night's POV**

Night slammed into the Ursa's side sending lightning through its body but the creature seemed unfazed by the attack and continued to chance Snips and Snails. "_What did those two do to piss this thing off_?" Night thought as Snips and Snails pound on Trixie's cart. "Alright let's see how you like this." Night forces the nearby clouds to fire lighting toward the Ursa all of them making direct hits but not doing much to slow the creature down.

"Go on Great and Powerful Trixie, vanquish the Ursa Major" Night heard Snails cheer as he got close to where the three unicorns were standing.

"It took a lot to get this thing here" Snips noted.

"Wait? You two brought this thing _here_? Are you out of your damn minds!?" Night screams at the two.

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it" Snails reassures.

"I can't" Trixie confesses causing Snips and Snails to freak out. "I never have. No one has ever vanquished and Ursa Major. I just made it up to make myself look better." Snips and Snails can't even comprehend what they just heard and just stir with their mouths wide open.

"Hey! You're supposed to focus on me" Night shouts at the Ursa as he absorbs a massive charge of lightning and rams the Ursa straight in its face and stumbles back at the impact and electric jolt. Once it recovers it makes a sideways slash at Night with its right paw and he flies into the sky only to find the other paw directly in front of him as it slams down with enough force to get the alicorn on the ground with a small dust cloud.

"Night! Are you okay?" Night hears and it takes a few moments to realize it's Twilight.

"I'm great. Just pissing off a small bear version of Godzilla, how are you" Night remarks.

"Think you can get me some wind coming from there?" Twilight asks and Night follows her gaze to see what Twilight has in mind.

"On it," Night says as he flys over and makes a gentle breeze with his wings that cause some reeds to start making music that causes the Ursa to calm down. He then sees Twilight focusing her magic on the water silo which she puts milk into turning it into a baby bottle, and as the Ursa is about to fall on top of Trixie Twilight picks it up and puts the silo in its mouth before floating it off to its cave in the Everfree Forest. "Nice work" Night complements as the ponies that gathered cheer.

"Heavens to Betty. We knew you had ability, but not that much!" Applejack notes.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me," Twilight says quickly.

"Hate you?" Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity say.

"Well, I saw how you reacted to all of Trixie's magic and I thought-" Twilight started to explain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do it. Trixie's just a loudmouth" Rainbow notes.

"All hat and no cattle" Applejack reinforces.

"So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight asks.

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have two powerful, talented ponies as are friends" Applejack says.

"And after whoppin' that Ursa's hindquarters, we're even prouder" Rainbow states.

"You are!?" Twilight asks and the three nod as Night knows what happens next and Twilight looks over worriedly and must have seen the face he had as she glared at him with a look that just screamed: "_Don't even think about it_." He was thinking about it.

"Wow, Twilight. How did you know how to take down that Ursa Major?" Spike asked with wonder.

"After all the bragging Trixie was making I decided I should do a little reading on them" Twilight said.

"So it is possible to defeat an Ursa Major all by yourself," Spike said amazed.

"That wasn't an Ursa Major" Twilight noted. "It was a baby, an _Ursa Minor_."

"That was just a baby!" Trixie with surprise.

"And it wasn't rampaging. It seemed cranky, likely something woke it up" Twilight stated.

"So if that was an _Ursa Minor_, then, what's an _Ursa Major_ like?" Spike asked as Night remembered the picture in the book Twilight read and was glad mama bear didn't go looking for her cub.

"You don't want to know," Night and Twilight said.

"Ha! You may have defeated an _Ursa Minor_. But you'll never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie" Trixie proclaims and uses a smoke bomb to make a mock teleport and run out of town.

"That little-" Rainbow says, about to go after her when Twilight stops her.

"Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson" Twilight says when Night notices two figures trying to leave the scene.

"Where do you think you're going?" Night asks as he uses his magic to bring Snips and Snails in front of him. "You have a lot of nerve to go and bring an angry Ursa into town."

"We're sorry we woke up the Ursa Minor" Snips apologizes.

"We just wanted to see some awesome magic" Snails explained.

"Yeah, and the way you two beat that Ursa was awesome" Snips continued as Night and Twilight glared at the two.

"We accept any punishment you give us" Snails admitted as the two young unicorns crouched down in acceptance.

"You can start by cleaning up this mess, with _no_ magic, all hoof work," Night said before turning to Twilight "What do you think Twilight? Is number 25 appropriate?"

"I think so. You care to do the honors?" Twilight asks.

"Sure thing" Night responds with an evil smirk and focuses his magic on Snips and Snails noses forming mustaches similar to the one he put on himself early today which the young unicorns freak out at the horror of them. "And you have to wear those until you finish," Night says to the two.

**Golden Oak Library: Twilight's POV**

Twilight was writing up a letter to Princess Celestia as Night headed in to give her a little something. "So," he starts. "Thought your friends would be mad at you for being a show-off?" Twilight turned away from her letter and realized what she was in for.

"Don't you dare do the 'I told you so' speech" Twilight begged but it was too late since Night had already started. "_This is going to take a while_" was the last thing Twilight thought before Night's voice drained her thoughts.

_**A/N: That wraps up this chapter, and, as always, thanks for reading. Sorry for this one being a little delayed, fight scenes are tough to write out and this was longer than I originally thought it would be.**_


	8. Dragonshy

Dragonshy

**Fluttershy's Cottage: Fluttershy's POV**

Fluttershy was doing her daily stroll around her place feeding the animals that lived there and saw her bunny, Angel, chowing down on a carrot a little too fast for her. "Now don't eat too quickly Angel. You don't want to get a tummy ache," she said sweetly with a touch of concern. Angel didn't take her words kindly and threw the half-eaten carrot away and hopped off. "Wait! It's not playtime yet!" she said as she picked up the carrot and chased after him. "I know you want to run, but just three more bites?" *rapid head shaking from Angel* "Two more bites?" *more rapid head shaking* "One more bite? Pretty please?" Angel's responded by kicking the carrot away again as Fluttershy sighed she heard Angel coughing. "Are you coughing because there is a carrot stuck in your throat?" *More coughing* "Because you need some water?" Angel coughs loudly and raises Fluttershy's head and she gasps at what she sees. "Because of that giant cloud of black smoke?" Angel throws the carrot at her head. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

**Ponyville Park**

Fluttershy enters the park to see ponies going about their business and she starts to warn them when a blue streak startles her. "Relax, Fluttershy, it's just me: the future ball-bouncing record holder," Rainbow Dash says, bouncing said ball with her head. "Three forty-seven, three forty-eight…" Rainbow counts as Pinkie shows up in her usual fashion.

"This calls for celebration," Pinkie states.

"No Pinkie, this is no time for celebration. This is time for—" Fluttershy starts when Pinkie starts counting the ponies in the area and her counting messes up Rainbow Dash and she complains about having to start over. "We're all going to have to start over, in a new village. 'Cause ours is going to be—" Fluttershy tries but is ignored.

"Listen up everypony!" Twilight shouted with Night and Spike standing to her left and right respectively. "Smoke is spreading over Equestria" Twilight said after getting everypony's attention and they looked up to see the menacing black cloud.

"That's what I've been—" Fluttershy started but was again interrupted as Twilight continued.

"But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that this smoke is not coming from a fire," Twilight explains and Fluttershy sighs in relief.

"That's the good news," Night starts. "The bad news is that all this smoke is coming from a dragon." Fluttershy's calm is quickly turned into panic.

**Golden Oak Library: Night's POV**

"What in the name of cinnamon swirls is a full-grown dragon doing in Equestria?" Applejack asked after the mane seven plus Spike gathered in the library.

"Sleeping," Twilight answers and this dawn looks of confusion on everyone except Night and Spike, who already heard all of this. "According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke."

"He should really see a doctor," Pinkie comments. "That doesn't sound healthy at all."

"Well, at least he's not breathing _fire_. What are we supposed to do about it?" Rarity asks.

"I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot," Rainbow says and starts to attack the wooden horse head in the center of the room, forcing Twilight to use her magic to stop her.

"We need to _encourage_ him to take a nap somewhere else," Twilight said as if she's teaching Rainbow a new word. "Princess Celestia has given us this mission and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next hundred years."

"Talking about getting your beauty sleep," Rarity comments.

"It's far worse than that Rarity. If the sun is blocked out, plants won't be able to survive. And I think we all know what will happen to ponykind if that happens," Night states, not mentioning the possible nuclear winter once the ash rained down.

"All right everypony. Gather whatever supplies you need. We have a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour," Twilight says and the ponies go off to get what they need. Night headed up to his room in the Library and grabbed the bag he already prepared with some basic supplies, as well as another map in case the group got separated. Twilight would be planning the route. He stepped outside where everypony except Rarity and Fluttershy were waiting. After eight minutes, Rarity finally showed up with what Night swore was a small wardrobe in her bag. Another two minutes passed before Fluttershy was seen by the group. "All right everypony" Twilight said. "I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've got to keep a good pace if we are going to make it to the base of the mountain by nightfall."

"M-m-mountain?" Fluttershy questioned with a little more panic in her voice than normal, hoping that somepony misspoke about the mountain.

"The dragon is at the very top," Twilight confirmed.

"Looks pretty cold up there," Applejack stated.

"You bet, the higher you go, the chillier it gets," Rainbow confirmed.

"Good thing I brought my scarf," Rarity says as she pulls out said scarf and wraps it around her neck.

"I highly doubt that's going to keep you warm Rarity," Night stated then noticed Fluttershy trying to talk to Twilight, but noticed she was only half-listening.

"Wait, you can't," Twilight suddenly said. "Your knowledge of animals will extremely helpful."

"Well, I don't think I—" Fluttershy started when Twilight interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry about your friends at the cottage. Spike will take care of them," Twilight stated just as a crash was heard from the library.

"That's going to go well," Night stated sarcastically. He wanted to get moving when Rainbow pulls him and Twilight aside.

"Are you two sure you want Fluttershy to come along? Sure her she knows almost every animal out there but she'll slow us down," Rainbow stated.

"Give her a break Rainbow. We're facing a full-grown dragon, and you know Fluttershy gets scared easily," Night countered. "We'd better get moving, it's almost noon, and we have a bit of ground to cover." The seven ponies then set out and thankfully reach the base of the mountain before sunset, despite Fluttershy's repeated attempts to slip away, which Night didn't blame her for.

"We'd better set up camp here," Applejack said when the found a small clearing not too far away from a steady path up the mountain. "You got first watch Rainbow?" Night, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all agreed that they should set some kind of lookout for the night, just in case.

"Sure thing," Rainbow replies.

"Wake me when it's my turn then get some sleep," Night said as the group set up camp.

**Rainbow's POV**

As Rainbow's shift drew to an end, she found herself incredibly bored. But, like Night said 'Better to have something and not need it than to not have something and need it. "Hopefully something will happen tomorrow," she said to no one in particular and decided to wake Night for his shift. Turning to the group, she headed to where Night was sleeping and noticed that Twilight had gotten pretty close to the alicorn, almost next to him. This sight caused a small smirk but didn't stop her from giving Night a small shake to wake him. "Your shift Night." Night slowly opened his eyes and gave a small yawn.

"Alright, get some rest," Night said and Rainbow headed to her spot. As she drifted into sleep, she couldn't help but remember how close Twilight had gotten to Night, but brushed it aside as she fell asleep.

**Morning**

"EVERYPONY WAKEUP!" The sudden scream from Pinkie startled everypony awake except Applejack, who had taken the third shift. Rainbow jumped immediately jumped into a defensive stance and search the sky to see if the dragon had decided to take care of them, but found nothing.

"Why on Equestria's green earth did you wake us like that Pinkie?" Night asked with clear annoyance.

"Because I like screaming first thing in the morning," Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Maybe I shouldn't have woken Pinkie first," Applejack said.

"Well, we're up now, so we'd better get climbing," grumbled Night. The group quickly packed up and got some breakfast that Applejack provided before moving to the path they had found only to find that it was a lot steeper than they thought, still, it was better than nothing.

"I'll fly up there and take a look around," Rainbow said, but before she could get anywhere, she felt something pull on her tail, only to see a blue magic outline from Night's magic.

"And find you fighting that dragon? Not happening Rainbow," Night stated.

"Fine," Rainbow grumbled and the other ponies started to climb with Night using his wings. Before they got too far Rainbow noticed that somepony was missing. "Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Rainbow asked Fluttershy, who was cowering at the bottom.

"Oh, I think I have one in my bag," Pinkie says. One of her mini-party cannons goes off as she pulls out a random invitation.

"It's so… steep," Fluttershy replies.

"Well it is a cliff. You could just fly up here," Rainbow countered.

"Come on Fluttershy, flap those wings," Pinkie encouraged.

"Alright," Fluttershy said and slowly opened her wings and started to head up when the dragon snored, startling Fluttershy, whose wings seemed to glue themselves to her body as she fell to the ground.

"Night, what are you doing?" Twilight asked as Night pulled out his spare map and flew down to fallen Fluttershy.

"I'll take Fluttershy up another way. Getting her up this cliff is going to take too much time. Let's meet at that flat area we say on the map, all be there as soon as possible," Night replied only to have his point proven as the dragon snored again and Fluttershy somehow flipped over and made a goat noise from her glued jaws. "I'll be fine, Twilight."

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Twilight said and the remaining ponies continued the climb.

**A few hours later**

"_This is taking too long. They should have been here by now,_" Rainbow thought as Rarity and Pinkie Pie were finishing their thirty-fifth game of Tic-Tac-Toe, of which Pinkie was curb-stomping Rarity, who kept adding games only to lose again. A noise was heard from where Twilight said was the most likely route Night would arrive from. Night seemed to have just given up as he had Fluttershy in a blue magic bubble to prevent her from running off.

"We're here," Night said.

"Told you," Rainbow said to Twilight, who only glared at her before the group continued the climb, eventually finding a leapable gap between two cliff faces.

"Your turn Fluttershy," Twilight stated when everypony but Night and Fluttershy had crossed.

"But… it's so… wide," Fluttershy mumbled as Rainbow hoof palmed herself and at this point was tempted to ram her head into the cliff and scream.

"Come on Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now," Twilight stated.

"You could just… leap over," Applejack said kindly. Then the dragon roared again.

"I don't know," Fluttershy said as she curled up into a ball.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a hop, skip, and a jump," Pinkie said before turning her words into a short song. "It's not very far, just move your little rump. You can make it if you try, just a hop, skip and a jump."

"We don't have time for this," Twilight said, but Pinkie wasn't listening as she continued the last part of her song like a broken record till Fluttershy finally got some courage.

"O-Okay. Here I go," Fluttershy said stepping up. "Just a hop."

"Go on Fluttershy, I'm right behind you," Night said.

"Skip," Fluttershy said getting closer to the edge.

"Just don't look down," Twilight says as Fluttershy started her jump causing her to look down and panic then grabs the other edge now only noticing it was about the length of a pony.

"Why would you say that?" Night asked, slightly annoyed.

"I guess I forgot to jump," Fluttershy said, trying to reduce the tension a bit as Night uses his magic to put her on the other side then jumps over himself.

"Alright," Twilight says after continuing up the path for a bit. "The area up ahead has been marked as an avalanche zone. Once we enter we'll have to be as quiet as possible."

"Can't we just go around?" Applejack asks.

"Unless you can fly, not happening," Night said. "The only other way on this side of the mountain would have us attempt to cross a gap that is far too wide for even a pegasus to make in a single leap. This is the only way up." The group enters slowly to avoid making too much noise with their hooves and about halfway through, Rainbow notices a branch in front of her and pushes it out of the way. A few moments later she hears-

"AVALAN-!" Fluttershy screams before getting cut off by Applejack, but the damage was already done.

**Night's POV**

After Night heard the scream the group heard rumbling from above them and noticed rocks falling right at them. "Everypony move, now!" Night yelled out, not caring about keeping his voice down at this point. Everypony started to move out of the way in their own fashion while Night summoned some lightning from the nearby clouds and was slamming his way through any rocks that got close when he noticed Twilight was about to get hit by a few boulders. Night swooped in and got her out of the way when the avalanche finally stopped. "You okay?" he asked Twilight.

"I'm fine," Twilight replied, but was looking away and seemed embarrassed. "You can get off of me, Night." Now it was Night's turn to be embarrassed as he realized where he was and quickly moved so Twilight could get up.

"Sorry," Night apologized quickly. Thankfully, the others didn't seem to notice their awkward moment and were focused more on the massive rock wall in front of them.

"Sorry," Fluttershy apologizes.

"Aw, no big whoop sugarcube," Applejack stated.

"Yeah, we just have to climb over," Twilight sighed and the group quickly got to the top of the pile and on the way down, Fluttershy, who was in the rear, slipped and crashed into Rarity and Pinkie Pie on the way down.

"Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along?" Rainbow asked Night and Twilight once the group got moving again.

"We'll find out soon enough," Night stated. "The dragon's cave is just up ahead." Once they reached a large cave they could see smoke blowing out of it. "This has to be it," Night said as Twilight went over her plan.

"Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke," Twilight said to Rainbow who nodded in response. "Rarity, Pinkie Pie, you'll distract the dragon if he decides to attack while Night and Applejack will attempt to weaken him." The ponies all nod in response but Night was worried that if the dragon attacked it would all be up to him and his lightning. "But it won't come to that, because me and Fluttershy will do what we need to do to convince the dragon to leave peacefully."

**Twilight's POV**

As Twilight entered the cave, she started thinking out loud about how to wake the dragon without upsetting it when she noticed Fluttershy wasn't behind her. "Oh, come on," Twilight groaned as she tried to push Fluttershy into the cave. "We have to do this! Now! Every second we waste is another acre of land covered in smoke!"

"I-I can't go into that cave," Fluttershy states.

"Oh, great, she's scared of caves now," Rainbow said in a rude tone.

"I'm not scared of caves. I'm scared of…" Fluttershy stated but she mumbled the end her sentence.

"What's that sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I'm scared of *mumbling*"

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I'm scared of dragons," Fluttershy said quickly as the dragon let out a loud snore.

"But Fluttershy, you have such a wonderful talent with animals," Twilight stated.

"Yes, because they aren't dragons," Fluttershy counters.

"Oh, come on. We say you walk up to a manticore like it was nothing," Rainbow proclaimed.

"Yes, because it wasn't a dragon," Fluttershy countered again.

"Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him," Pinkie brought up.

"Yes, because he's not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-waving, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon," Fluttershy explained.

"Well, when you put it like that it's a perfectly reasonable fear," Night said.

"But, if you're so scared of dragons, why didn't you say anything before we got here?" Twilight asked.

"I was afraid to," Fluttershy says and Twilight notices Rainbow hoof-palming herself.

"All of us are scared of that dragon," Applejack reassures.

"I'm not," Rainbow countered with a cocky attitude.

"Translation: she is, but won't admit it," Night tells Fluttershy. "But we have to stop this dragon from covering Equestria."

"Yeah, so get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of," Applejack says.

"I-I-I… I can't," Fluttershy states and hides.

"Well, I'm going in," Twilight stated as she entered the cave. "He… probably doesn't realize what he's doing, right?" Twilight asked and the group gave her nervous agreement.

"Hello, Mr. Dragon?" Twilight asks. "Mr. Dragon." The dragon wakes and looks at Twilight. "Oh, good, you're awake. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Twilight—" *dragon lets off a whiff of smoke and Twilight coughs* "—Sparkle, and my friends and I are residents of Equestria, and we were simply wondering if you could find another place to take a nap. Equestria simply just can't survive 100 years in a dark haze. You understand, don't you?" Twilight asks and the dragon stands. "Does this mean you'll find another place to sleep?" The dragon just plops back down and lets out a puff of smoke that drives her out of the cave.

"So much for persuading him," Rainbow grimaces.

"Now what?" Applejack asks.

"Obviously this requires a little 'pony charm'," Rarity states as she walks into the cave only to be pushed out a couple of moments later. "I was so close to getting that diamond"

"You mean, getting the dragon to leave," Twilight corrects which Rarity quickly jumps to.

"Pinkie, what are doing?" Night asked as Twilight turned to notice Pinkie's crazy outfit.

"Daring, you look ridiculous," Rarity states.

"Exactly!" Pinkie responds. "Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side. Hi—" Pinkie's outfit gets recked and she walks out. "Apparently he doesn't like laughing, or sharing."

"Alright, that's it. We've tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is that Pinkie Pie does," Rainbow states. "It's time to stop wasting time, I'm going in."

"Rainbow! NO!" Twilight yells only to see Rainbow kick the dragon in the nose and gets up angrily and roars at Rainbow which throws her out of the cave with the dragon not far behind her.

"Hey!" Night shouts and the dragon turn's his attention to him. "Come and get me ya big ugly lizard." Night then flies right at the dragon and maneuvers around him till the dragon gets a near miss on him which knocks him off course. "Alright, plan B." Night summons his lightning and starts ramming into the dragon's sides then fires a magic beam fused with his lightning right into the dragon's underbelly which throughs the dragon up slightly before semi-collapsing to the ground. Night then charges right at the dragon which opened his mouth and closed it around Night before he could get out of the way, seemingly swallowing him whole.

"NIGHT!" everypony screamed.

**Fluttershy's POV**

After witnessing Night getting eaten and seeing her friends hurt. "How dare you… How dare you!" Fluttershy said before flying on top of the dragon's snout. "Listen here mister, just because you're big, doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have huge teeth, sharp scales, snort smoke, and breath fire. But you do not, I repeat, do not hurt my friends! So you're going to spit out my other friend now! Ya got that?" Fluttershy asks and the dragon cowers before lightning flies into the dragon's mouth and it explodes open revealing Night surrounded by a field of lightning before falling to the ground covered in dragon saliva and smelling like smoke. "Well?" Fluttershy asks again as the dragon recovers.

"But that Rainbow one kicked me, and the black one shot me in the stomach," the dragon said in a deep voice.

"And I am very sorry about that," Fluttershy apologizes. "But you're bigger than them and you should know better. You should also know that you shouldn't sleep where you're snoring can affect other creatures."

"But I—" the dragon started.

"Don't you 'But I' me mister!" Fluttershy interrupted. "Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said what do you have to say for yourself?" At this, the dragon burst into tears. "There, there. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things, you just need a new place to sleep, that's all." The dragon then headed back into its cave and started to collect his treasure as the ponies cheered for Fluttershy with the group staying away from Night.

"You did it. I knew you could do it" Twilight says as the dragon flies off.

**Golden Oak Library: Twilight's POV**

"Spike, take a letter," Twilight said to Spike as she entered who seemed to have had some difficulty dealing with Fluttershy's animals.

"With pleasure," Spike says relieved.

"_Dear Princess Celestia, I'm happy to report that the dragon has departed our lands, and it was my friend Fluttershy who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome your greatest fears. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_" Twilight recites when she hears Applejack calling her.

"She's just five away from a new pony record," Applejack says and Twilight sees Rainbow bouncing her ball.

"Three-hundred forty-seven, three-hundred forty-eight" Rainbow counts when she hears a roar. "Dragon!" Rainbow screamed and flipped on to her back and somehow made a goat belch as the ponies laughed. "Why are you laughing? That horrible dragon's back!" Rainbow says and then sees Pinkie roar. "Pinkie Pie, you scared— I mean, you made me break my concentration."

"It's okay Rainbow. Not everypony can be as brave as me," Fluttershy states, but she doesn't see Rainbow blow a leaf up which lands on Fluttershy's back, causing Fluttershy to react the same way Rainbow reacted to Pinkie's dragon roar. Before the group can do anything, Rarity shows up.

"Twilight, can you give me some help?" Rarity asks Twilight as Twilight knew why. She follows her to the spa to see one of the workers with a nose plug and Night with multiple shampoos and soaps in an attempt to get rid of the saliva and smoke smell.

"Night, stop struggling, the longer this takes the longer your here," Twilight said.

"Fine," Night groaned with annoyance as Twilight started to help.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed please follow this story, it's a strong motivator for me to do this, but if you don't, I'm going to do absolutely nothing because that is totally your choice. Anyway, I'm proud to announce that the next chapter is going to be the first Night based episode so keep an eye out for that. And as always, have a pleasant [insert time of day here.]**_


	9. Dark Realization

Dark Realization

**Golden Oak Library: Night's POV**

Night open his eyes after another restless sleep. "_This is getting old,_" Night thinks to himself as he gets out of bed and uses his magic to open the blinds to see that dawn had just started. After a few minutes of stretching to get any cramps out, he heads downstairs to see Twilight was already up and was making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning Night, sleep alright?" Twilight asked as she saw him.

"Yeah," Night lied. He didn't like lying to Twilight, but he also didn't want her to worry about him. "Anything exciting happening today?" he asked.

"Well, me, Rarity and Spike were planning on looking in this cave system Rarity found recently," Twilight answered with some excitement in her voice. "Care to join us?"

"Sure," Night answered quickly. "Not like I have anything better to do today," he muttered to himself which Twilight thankfully didn't overhear. After breakfast, Spike finally got up and grabbed a few gemstones for the road as Rarity was already waiting for them at the mouth of the cave when they arrived.

"Thanks for coming Twilight," Rarity says. "I'm quite curious if there are any good gemstone's in this cave."

"No problem Rarity. Although this could be a good study, and Spike will be able to sniff out any gemstones," Twilight responds. Night didn't say anything about the fact that he was being left out but followed the group into the cave with Twilight writing down notes on a scroll that she brought. It wasn't long before the group reached a large opening that was filed with gemstones of all different types and Night had to step on Spike's tail to prevent him from eating all of them.

"Wow, they're so many," Rarity said in awe. She quickly activated a spell that would allow her to pick up gems hidden under rocks or the ground. "Spike," Rarity calls. "There is a large amount of gemstone's buried here, can you come over and dig them up, please?" Spike gets his tail out from underneath Night's hoof and heads over to Rarity.

"Sure thing Rarity," Spike replies and starts digging when Twilight attracts Night's attention.

"Alright Night, what's wrong?" Twilight asks.

"Nothing's wrong, just bored," Night answers. Twilight clearly didn't like that response, but she didn't press her point when Rarity calls the to over.

"Night, Twilight, can we get some help here? This gemstone seems to be stuck," Rarity calls and the two head over and Night sees what Rarity's talking about. Night looks down to see a long green stone wedge in between two rocks. The three magic users focus their levitation spells and pull the stone free of the rocks.

"Alright!" Spike yells and tries to eat the crystal before Rarity pulls it away. Night then felt the ground shake a little and looked down to notice the ground splitting apart from where the crystal originally sat.

"Everypony run!" Night shouts just as the ground caves in and the group starts to fall down a large hole. Night spreads his wings and catches Spike on his back. "Hang on!" Night tells him as he dives to get Rarity and Twilight. He fell when something heavy slammed into his right-wing, causing him to scream in pain as he loses control before slamming headfirst into a bolder, which, if he had his lightning, he could smash through. Before beginning to lose consciousness, the last thing he sees is red magic surrounding him before his world got dark.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight used her magic to grab everypony and sets everyone on the ground. "Is everypony okay?" Twilight asks concerned.

"I'm alright," Rarity says as she walks up to Twilight.

"Spike! Night! Are you here?" Twilight calls out.

"Twilight, get over here, Night's hurt!" Spike yells out and the two unicorns run over to Spike to see Night unconscious and his right-wing sitting at an odd angle.

"Night!" Twilight calls out and kneels by the alicorn as Spike puts his head on Night's stomach and sighs in relief and nods. "_Calm down Twilight, he's still alive and is probably just knocked out. He'll be alright,_" Twilight thinks and gets a better look at Night's injured wing to see one of the bones was likely broken based on the wing's angle. "Anyone have anything sturdy and straight?" she asks.

"The gemstone!" Rarity yells and leaves to go find it coming back soon with it. Luckily, the stone is about the same length as Night's wing and Twilight pulls out the rope in her bag and the two unicorns use their magic to make a temporary sling.

"That solves the problem with his wing," Twilight states and gets a better look at their location and notices a single tunnel leading out of the cavern, any other tunnels were likely blocked. "We'll have to carry Night out of here and hopefully find our way back." Rarity nods then uses her magic to carry Night as Spike climbs up on Twilight's back. After a few minutes of walking the two come to a two-way fork.

"I'm picking up gemstones in both tunnels, but I can't tell which leads to the surface," Rarity states. "I'll head down one while Spike heads down the other to see which one surfaces."

"Alright," Twilight says as Rarity sets Night down. "And if the air feels damper it's more likely to lead to the surface," Twilight points out as Rarity and Spike head down the tunnels. As she settles down beside Night, she checks the sling as sees it's still secure. Just as she checks for a pulse Night shifts and groans.

"What... what happened?" Night asks as he tries to stand before Twilight gently pushes him down.

"Don't try to stand Night, you've taken a blow to the head," Twilight says. Night sits back down, grumbling something under his breath. "What?" Twilight asks but Night ignores her which drives her over the edge. "Alright Night, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Night says quickly, trying to not have a conversation, but Twilight's having none of it.

"It's not 'nothing,'" Twilight states. "If it was nothing you wouldn't be acting like such a grouch lately. You've been like this since the dragon incident two weeks ago. Hardly talking to anypony, lying about how you're feeling, do I have to continue?"

"I said 'it's nothing,'" Night snaps. "Nothing you would ever understand."

"You're right. I don't understand because you won't _let_ me understand," Twilight says and Night looks away. "Why won't you just talk to me?"

"Because I'm tired of being useless!" Night yells. Twilight's eyes widen in shock, half from Night yelling at her and half from what he said. She doesn't say anything as Night continues. "Ever since I've got here I haven't been able to do anything to help those I care about. I couldn't save my sister on my own, I couldn't stop that Ursa Minor, and I got eaten by a dragon like I was just a snack to it."

"You're not useless," Twilight reassures him.

"Am I? Ha. You don't even know what I've had to live with," Night scoffs.

"I try to learn more about you, but every time I do you just don't answer!" Twilight yells. "Why is it so hard for you to just talk about Earth?"

"BECAUSE ALL YOUR LIVES HAVE HAD EVERYTHING I COULD EVER WANT!" Night screams at Twilight. Twilight looks at him in shock and confusion as Night explains. "As long as I can remember I've always been an outcast. I didn't have any friends. People made fun of me because I didn't have a father. And I was always the one who people took out their frustration on. 'I've had an argument with a close friend,' blame me. 'Got a bad grade on a test," blame me. 'I'm just having a bad day,' blame me. And when I finally made a few friends—" Night cuts himself off as tears fall from his eyes. "They didn't stop it. They rarely helped me back up, and I was tempted to just end it all. Only mom kept me going, always finding a way to make things better. Then, *sniff* then she was hospitalized. The doctors examined her and found out she had terminal heart cancer. She only had about a month to live, and even then she talked like she would be up and about soon and we would do the things we enjoyed doing together. Then she died, with me right next to her. After that I- I…" Night didn't finish as tears were now raining down his cheeks uncontrollably and he buried his face into his hooves. Twilight was crying as well and she leaned on his uninjured side to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," Twilight said through her tears. After a few minutes, the two started to calm down as Rarity and Spike showed back up.

"I think I've found a way out!" Spike shouted excitedly before noticing the mood between Twilight and Night.

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight said as she helped Night stand. The three followed Spike down his tunnel. As they walk thought they found some passages that Night had to get creative to get through. As they saw the tunnel end Spike ran ahead with the group right behind him only to find out that they were looking at a cliff face with only the tunnel they came from out of the area.

"Great, you've led us to a cliff Spike," Rarity stated.

"We can climb it," Spike argued.

"But Night can't. Not with his injured wing," Twilight pointed out.

"Can't Night just summon lightning?" Rarity asked.

"No point," Night answered. "We're underground. I can't get a stable current down this deep. Otherwise, I would have already done it."

"There must be some way out of here," Twilight said when the group heard what sounded like a bird and looked up to see a black and white bird about as tall as a foal, flying down toward them and landed on Night's back. Twilight then gasped as she recognized the creature. "That's a Thunder Bird" Twilight stated in shock.

"A Thunder what?" Spike asked.

"A Thunder Bird: they're rare birds that are said to generate lightning on their own," Twilight said. **(Fun Fact: I've based the Thunder Bird on the real-life bird, ****Impundulu, from South Africa)**

"Wait, did you say they could generate lightning?" Night asked intrigued as he looks at the bird, which was looking concerningly at Night's injured wing. It then took off and then drew upon the lightning in its body and shot the bolt straight at Night.

**Night's POV**

Night felt the lightning strike him and felt a sudden surge in energy. He then spread his wings and pushed off the ground with his injured wing as good as new. "Wahoooooo! Yeah!" Night yelled as he flipped back around and landed in front of the group. "Who's ready to get out of here?" Night asked and the group smiled. Night then used his magic to pick up Rarity and Twilight as Spike got on his back and flew up with the Thunder Bird right behind him. As they reached the top of the cliff the found a tunnel that looked familiar. It didn't take long for the group to find the cavern where the fell down from. It took less time for the group to notice that the hole wasn't that big, but with the group clumped up the way they were, it didn't surprise Night they fell down. The group easily made their way around it and headed back up to the entrance where they could breathe fresh air again.

"Sweet, sweet fresh air!" Rarity gasped as she took a deep and overdramatic breath. "I hope I never have to be in one of those nasty caves again. Why I may never go into another cave as long as I live." Night just chuckled then felt the Thunder Bird land on his back and he turned to look at it.

"I think it likes me," he said to Twilight who just smiled in response.

"That explains it," Twilight suddenly said.

"Explains what?" Night asked.

"The reason why that Thunder Bird is attracted to you is that they are attracted to lightning rods," Twilight explained.

"Well, I am basically a walking lightning rod," Night joked. "_Wait, did I just make a joke? I haven't done that since sixth grade_," Night thought suddenly. Twilight just sighed and started heading home but something in Night made him stay.

"You alright Night?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I think I just need some time alone," Night replied as Twilight nodded in understanding and continued home. "And Twilight," Night called out. "What I said back in the cave, that came from a place that wasn't meant for you, but… thanks. I needed to get that off my chest."

"No problem Night," Twilight said. "But you know you can talk to me whenever you need to."

"Yeah, and I hope you understand why I don't like talking about Earth," Night said and Twilight just nodded before heading home.

**Golden Oak Library: Spike's POV**

Spike opened the door and started to head to the kitchen to get some food as he was starving. He was about halfway into a bowl of gemstones when Twilight entered the home. "Spike, take a note please," Twilight said and Spike grabbed a scroll and a quill as started to write…

"_Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned something extremely important about friendship today. It's important to understand one's friends, and respect their wishes when they don't want to talk about something. But I'm afraid that this note contains some bad news, I learned this lesson from Night, who recently revealed to me what happened to him on Earth_…"

Spike stopped writing in shock which Twilight noticed. "You good, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, just got a cramp," Spike lied and moved his claw that held the quill to make the lie convincing as Twilight continued.

"..._I won't explain what he said to me, it's not my place to, but maybe you can help him out. I'm not sure what to do myself. Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle_." Spike finished writing as looked up to see Twilight staring out the window.

"You want me to send it Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Please do Spike," Twilight said somewhat distractedly. Spike opened another window and breathe his green fire on the note and watched it head towards Canterlot.

**Canterlot Castle: Celestia's POV**

Celestia opened the letter from Twilight and was initially proud but quickly became concerned as she read the part about Night. She exited her room and made her way toward Luna's quarters. "Luna, when was the last time you saw Night?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago, why?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Twilight's latest letter has raised some concerns. Maybe you can talk to him" Celestia suggested.

"Sister, he's our brother. We both need to talk to him" Luna said.

_**A/N: Man, that was kind of depressing writing about what happened to Night of Earth, I almost cried and it takes a lot to get me to cry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please consider following this story. Also, Happy Halloween.**_


	10. Bridle Gossip

Bridle Gossip

**Ponyville: Twilight's POV**

Twilight was taking a stroll with Night and Spike, who was on her back. "Wow, what a gorgeous day," Twilight commented, looking at the sky.

"Rainbow must have gotten up early and cleared all the clouds away," Spike guessed.

"That'd be a first. Normally she sleeps till noon," Night comments. In the past three days since the incident in the cave, Twilight had noticed that Night seemed better, still a bit of a grouch on occasion but not as often as before.

"Either way, I'd bet all of Ponyville will be out enjoying the sunshine," Twilight predicted only for the three to enter the courtyard to find nopony there.

"You'd lose that bet," Night stated. "What happened to make Ponyville a ghost town?"

"Is it some sort of pony holiday?" Spike asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Night states.

"Does my breath smell bad?" Spike asks then lets out a plume of fire and sniffs.

"Not more than usual," Twilight responds. "_Surprised I haven't gone nose blind though_," she thought.

"Is it, _zombies_?" Spike worried.

"You've read too much science fiction, Spike" Night states then they hear something from Sugarcube Corner.

"Twilight, Night, Spike, come here," Pinkie calls out in panic. "Come here. Hurry! Before she gets you!" The three quickly get inside and Twilight notices it's dark when a flashlight goes off in her face.

"Who? The zombie pony?" Spike asks.

"Zombie pony?" Pinkie questions and Spike grabs Twilight around the neck.

"Stop panicking Spike. Zombies aren't real," Night says as Spike gets down from Twilight's back.

"Pinkie, why are you alone in the dark?" Twilight asks.

"I'm not alone in the dark," Pinkie says as Twilight looks around and makes up the shapes of the rest of her friends and Applejack's little sister, Applebloom.

"Okay, why are you all doing here in the dark?" Twilight asks again.

"We're hiding from her," Applejack says pointing out the window and everyone looks out the window and Twilight sees a lone figure in a brown cloak digging in the dirt just down the road and she and Night try to get a better look at the figure when it looks in their direction causing everypony except Night and Twilight hiding.

"Did ya see her you two? Did you see Zecora?" Applebloom asks Night and Twilight.

"Applebloom, I told you not to say that name," Applejack scorns her sister.

"Well, we saw her look this way," Twilight answered Applebloom.

"Glance _evilly_ this way," Pinkie adds creepily.

"Then almost everyone flipped out for no good reason," Twilight continued as if Pinkie never spoke.

"No good reason? You call protecting your kin 'no good reason?'" Applejack said. "Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shaking in her little horseshoes," Applejack continued as she shook Applebloom.

"Did not," Applebloom countered, her voice shaky from Applejack shaking her so fast.

"So I swept her up and brought her back," Applejack continued, ignoring her sister as she set Applebloom on her back.

"I walked here myself," Applebloom protested.

"For safe-keepin'," Applejack pointed out.

"Applejack! I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself," Applebloom stated.

"Not from that creepy Zecora," Applejack countered.

"She's mysterious," Fluttershy said.

"Sinister," Rainbow continued.

"And spooookyyyy," Pinkie finished. Twilight merely rolled her eyes and she and Night looked back at Zecora with her friends piling on top of them. Just then Zecora pulled down her hood to reveal the backside of her head and Twilight notice the white fur with a black and white striped mane shaped like a mohawk, with a single golden earring on her right ear. Her friends, excluding Night and Applebloom, gasped.

"Will you all stop doing that or I will zap you," Night tells them.

"Just look at those stripes," Rarity pointed out. "So garrish."

"She's a zebra," Twilight told them.

"A what?" everyone, save for Night, asked.

"A zebra, and those stripes are what she was born with Rarity," Night states as Rarity faints dramatically.

"Born where?" Applejack asks. "I've never seen a pony like that around here, except her."

"She's not a pony, not entirely. Zebras are a kind of a subspecies. Sharing a common ancestor with ponykind," Night states. "But, I wonder why she's all the way out here. Zebras enjoy a hot, tropical climate, and winter's approaching. Where does she live?" Night asks the group.

"That's just it. She lives in… the Everfree forest!" Applejack states as a crash is heard from the kitchen.

"Spike!" Twilight calls out.

"Sorry," Spike's voice calls out from the kitchen.

"The Everfree forest just ain't natural," Applejack says. "The plant's grow."

"The animal fend for themselves" Fluttershy continues.

"And the clouds move," Rainbow responded.

"All on their own!" the three said in unison with a pound of fear. They were surprised when they hear Night just lose it and burst out laughing.

"You're serious?!" Night says through his laughter. "That's why you so terrified?!" Night then collapses from laughter as his friends look at him surprised.

"What's so funny about the Everfree forest?" Rainbow asks.

"'Cause the way the Everfree forest works is just like how nature works on Earth: it fends for itself," Night states after he calms down.

"Are you saying that something like the Everfree forest is normal for you?" Rainbow asked concerned.

"Pretty much, and I don't see how living in the Everfree forest makes her odd," Night states.

"Well, that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil, uh, stuff. Why she's so evil, I wrote a song about her," Pinkie says.

"Here we go" Rainbow complains. As Pinkie starts her song.

**A/N: From this point on, songs are going to be in [**_**lyrics**_**], clear? Good. Now back to show.**

[_She's an evil enchantress,_

_She does evil dances,_

_And if you look deep in her eyes,_

_She'll put you in trances,_

_And what will she do, _

_She'll mix up an evil brew,_

_And she'll gobble up in a big tasty stew,_

_So, watch out!_]

Pinkie finishes her song panting as Twilight just looks at her like she's lost all sense of sanity. "Wow, catchy," Twilight comments.

"It's a work in progress," Pinkie claims.

"You all are jumping to conclusions on basically nothing," Night points out. "What has Zecora actually done?"

"Well, once a month, she comes into Ponyville," Rainbow explains.

"Ooo," Night says sarcastically.

"She lurks by the shops," Rarity continues.

"Oh, my," Twilight says, picking up on Night's sarcasm.

"And then, she digs in the ground," Fluttershy finishes.

"So terrifying. Not!" Night says. "I fail to see how any of this has to do with Zecora being evil."

"Maybe she comes to town to visit," Twilight says.

"Yeah, maybe she's just trying to be neighborly," Applebloom supports.

"And she's not likely lurking by the stores. Could be doing so window shopping, or actually be trying to buy something," Night says.

"Yeah, everypony buys things. You know what I think—" Applebloom says before her sister interrupts her.

"Applebloom. Hush and let the big ponies talk," Applejack says and Twilight hears Applebloom mutter something under her breath.

"What about the digging in the ground?" Rainbow asks. "You got to admit that's pretty suspicious."

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?" Fluttershy worries.

"I'm sure that there is a perfectly good reason for everything Zecora does," Twilight states as Pinkie sings her song in the background. "And if anypony here were actually brave enough to approach her, he or she would find out the truth." The group quickly starts arguing until Twilight decided to end it. "You ponies are being ridiculous."

"Well, I've heard Zecora eats hay," Pinkie states.

"We're ponies Pinkie, we eat hay," Night points out.

"Yeah, but I heard it's the evil way she eats hay," Pinkie counters.

"What the heck is that even supposed to mean?" Night asks.

"And where's Applebloom?" Applejack cuts in worriedly.

"The door's open," Fluttershy points out as the group sees the lower half of the door is cracked open.

"She went outside!" Rarity says shocked.

"And Zecora's still out there!" Rainbow points out.

"That silly little filly. I told her to stay put!" Applejack says as the group heads out to find Applebloom.

"Spike, you stay here in case Applebloom returns," Twilight tells the dragon who salutes as Twilight follows her friends.

The group follows her trail to the Everfree forest and Night flies into the air to get a better look around. "I think I found her," Night calls out as he leads to group toward Applebloom when they see her just beyond some blue flowers with Zecora not that far ahead of the filly.

"Applebloom!" Applejack calls out. "You get back here right now!" she orders.

"Beware! Beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke," Zecora says in a heavily accented voice before walking back into the fog.

"You keep your creepy mumbo jumbo to yourself, ya hear," Applejack tells Zecora as she scoops up Applebloom as everypony but Twilight, Night, and Applebloom shout their agreement and Twilight just looks up at Night who was still in the air with an 'are they serious?' expression.

"Beware! Beware!" Zecora says again as the fog hides her from view.

"Yeah, back at you Zecora! You and your lame curse had better beware!" Rainbow shouts back.

"And you," Applejack says to her sister. "Why couldn't you just listen to your big sister?" she scorns as Applebloom tries to make a counter. "Who knows what crazy curse Zecora put on you."

"Just like in my song," Pinkie says as she starts to sing a portion of it.

[_Evil Enchantress, _

_With the dances,_

_And the trances_]

"You guys, there's no such thing as curses," Twilight stated.

"Well that's interesting to hear coming for Miss Magic Pants herself," Rainbow says as she brushes over some of the flowers and taps the top of Twilight's horn.

"My magic, real magic, comes from within," Twilight stated. "It's a skill your born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations. All smoke 'n' mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale." Twilight then notices everypony but Night walk away from her.

"Just you wait, Twilight. You're gonna learn some pony tales, really are true," Applejack says as she leaves. The rest of the day went without a hitch and Twilight decided to get some sleep.

**The Next Morning: Golden Oak Library: Night's POV**

Night woke up to a massive scream from Twilight's room that startled himself and the Thunder Bird, whom he named Zera, who called out in surprise. He ran toward Twilight's room and knocked open the door to see Twilight's horn moving like rubber with blue spots all over it. "What the heck just happened?" Night asked her and the two headed down to the main library to see if they could find anything.

"No, no, no. None of these books have a cure. Find anything Night?" Twilight asks.

"Not yet, I haven't even found anything close to the symptoms," Night states.

"There has to be a real reason for this. An illness. An allergy," Twilight says.

"A curse," Spike says out of the blue.

"I said a real reason," Twilight points out. "Something that points to something real."

"How about this one?" Spike says as he shows Twilight the book he was looking through.

"Supernaturals?" Twilight reads. "Spike, the word 'supernatural' refers to things like ghosts, spirits, and zombies, which are as make-believe as curses. This book is just a bunch of hooey."

"But what if you're wrong Twilight? What if this is a-" Spike questions when Pinkie enters.

"A purse?" was the closest Night could understand from the pink mare as everypony turned to look at her. Night noticed her tongue was out with the same blue spots on Twilight's horn.

"A purse? How can it be a purse?" Spike asks.

"Pinkie! What happened!?" Twilight asked. Pinkie then tries to speak but Night can't make out what she's saying.

"Say it, don't spray it," Spike said as some of Pinkie's spit landed on him. A loud thud is heard from the window and Night sees Rainbow hit the window again.

"What she's *thud* trying to say is *thud* Zecora *smash* she's *crash* put us all in a *crash* a curse," Rainbow finally gets out as she now tries to get herself out of the ladder that she's now stuck in.

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Rarity said, who's hair was so long she couldn't see.

"I hate to say 'I told ya so' Twilight, but I told ya so," Applejack said who was no bigger than an apple at best. "It's a curse I tell you."

"Hold up, if it's a curse how come me, Applebloom and Fluttershy are alright?" Night asks.

"Yes, there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with you three," Rarity points out, but Fluttershy looked like she was guilty of something.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Twilight asks but Fluttershy just looks away. "Is there something wrong with you?" Fluttershy gives a small nod. "Would you care to tell us?" Fluttershy shakes her head. "So, you're not going to tell us?" Fluttershy nods. "Yes you won't or yes you will?"

"Good gravy girl, what's wrong with you?" Applejack asks.

"I don't want to talk about it," Fluttershy says in the deepest (and smoothest) voice Night had ever heard. If the situation weren't so serious, he would have laughed. Spike, on the other hand, was a different story.

"This hilarious!" Spike shouts. "Look at all of you, we've got, Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Appletini, Flutterguy, and uh… I've got nothing. I mean Twilight Sparkle, I can't even work with that. Ouch!" Spike shouted as Zera zapped him in the rear.

"Ha, ha. Real comedic, Spike. Let's keep looking, there has to be a cure somewhere," Night says as Rainbow gets unstuck from the ladder.

"I bet we'll find the cure to this curse at Zecora's," Rainbow says, her movements erratic from, whatever was affecting her.

"It's not a curse!" Twilight shouts, which somehow propels Rainbow into one of the bookshelves.

"I agree with Dash. We'll go to Zecora's, and force her to remove this hex," Applejack says to the group.

"Oh, like you all are so threatening like this," Night tells them.

"And it's not a hex!" Twilight adds. The group, besides Night, Applebloom, and Spike, quickly descend into an argument. Night then notices Applebloom trying to leave.

"Spike, keep looking for a cure here. I'm going to go get so answers," Night tells the dragon, who nods in response. Night then signals Zera to follow him as she flies over and lands on Night's back before he follows Applebloom. "Applebloom!" Night calls after her before entering the Everfree forest.

"Night, I'm not going to turn back," Applebloom says defiantly.

"I'm not telling you to come back, I'm coming with you," Night responds.

"You are?! I mean, you are?" Applebloom says both confused and excited.

"But I am" Applejack's voice rings out from Applebloom's tail as she climbs out. "You turn right back, ya hear?!" Applejack commands her sister. Applebloom merely smirks in response.

"No," Applebloom says.

"No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!" Applejack tells her.

"Actually she can, and she just did. Either way, you'll be useful Applejack," Night says.

"Say what!?" Applejack asks.

"With you like this, it'll be easier to explain things to Zecora," Night answers as he and Applebloom continue heading toward Zecora's. After finding Zecora's home, which had some interesting decorations, Night knocks on the door before stepping back to stand by Applebloom, who was holding Applejack in her mouth by the scruff to keep her from running, when the door opens to reveal the zebra who looked surprised to see the two and a half ponies.

"Oh my, isn't this a sight. Two locals, with no fright," Zecora says. Night secretly hoped she didn't normally speak in rhymes.

"Hello, Zecora," Night greeted. "My name is Night Storm, this is Applebloom and her older sister Applejack," Night says pointing to himself, Applebloom, and Applejack, respectively. "We could use your help." Zecora nods and leads the group into her home while Applejack continues to struggle in Applebloom's mouth but is unsuccessful.

"It is just as I feared. The joke has appeared," Zecora spouts off in rhyme.

"You said that before, about a joke, what is it?" Night asked. Zecora pulls out a book that Night recognized immediately as Zecora opened the book to reveal the image of the flower the group ran into yesterday. "Poison Joke, a plant that releases its pollen on its victims that result in a prank?" Night reads. After a few moments, he pieced together what happened. "That explains everypony's condition. What you said was a warning about that plant we encountered."

"The means to cure aren't hard to procure. But some are here and others are there," Zecora states.

"What do you need?" Applebloom asked while still holding Applejack by the scruff. Zecora lists off the items and Night and Applebloom set off to find them while Applejack and Zera stay with Zecora to help her out, but it was mainly because Applebloom got tired of carrying Applejack, and Zera can prevent her from escaping. It doesn't take them long to find everything Zecora needs in the forest and the two start to head back to Zecora's place only to find the door open and some commotion going on. "Zecora, we found the ingredients you were-" Applebloom says as she walks in, but she and Night see the mess made and Twilight, Rainbow, Pinke, Rarity, and Fluttershy challenging Zecora.

"What in Equestria happened here?" Night asked.

"Night! Applebloom! You're ok!" Rainbow shouts.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Night asks.

"Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us with help from Zera, and was going to cook you two and Applejack into soup!" Twilight tells them. She was surprised when those she mentioned started to laugh.

"You've been letting everypony get inside your head Twilight, you know there is no such thing as curses," Night chuckled.

"Oh, come on, you can't just look at this and say it isn't a curse," Twilight counters.

"This isn't a curse," Applebloom said as she and Night stood next to Zecora.

"If you remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact," Zecora told the group.

"It was a warning," Applebloom explains. "About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke"

"It works a lot like Poison Oak, but the result is like a joke," Zecora explains.

"In other words, this whole thing is one big prank," Night translated.

"Okay, okay, but what about the cauldron?" Rainbow asks.

"And the chanting?" Fluttershy wonders.

"And the creepy decor?" Rarity questions.

"And why is Zera pinning Applejack?" Twilight asks Night.

"Treasures from the native land where I am from. This one speaks hello, and this welcome," Zecora explains. "The words I chanted were from olden times, something you call a nursery rhyme."

"But the caldron? And Zera?" Twilight questions.

"When we got here, Applejack was with us which allowed Zecora to quickly understand our situation," Night explains. "After me and Applebloom set out, Applejack must have tried to escape again, so that's why Zera's on her." Night then signals Zera to come to him and she flies over before releasing Applejack on Applebloom.

"And the cauldron wasn't meant for us: it was for these herbal ingredients. The cure for Poison Joke is a simple all-natural remedy. You just have to take a bubble bath," Applebloom explains.

"But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything," Twilight stated. "What book has this natural remedy?"

"Here is the book you seek," Zecora says as she closes the book to reveal that it was the book that Spike said might have the cure. "Sad that you lack it in your library."

"Oh, it's in the library. Somepony, however, didn't even look into it," Night said and glanced mischiefly at Twilight and was already planning to tell Spike to do the 'I told you so' speech on Twilight, who must have had the same thought and glared at Night. Zecora merely chuckled.

"Maybe next time you'll take a second look, and do not judge the cover of the book," Zecora told the group.

"Zecora, would you be willing to mix up another batch of the herbal bath?" Twilight asks.

"Mix it up I certainly will, yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville," Zecora explained.

"But whenever Zecora goes into town all the shops mysteriously close," Applebloom pointed out.

"I think we can help you with that" Twilight says and the group all head to town where the residents immediately freak out when they spot Zecora and start ranting about how the rest of the group were 'under her spell' which caused Night to chuckle. The group fans out and slowly convince everypony to come out. Before long, the bubble bath is made in a large tub in the spa and the affected ponies climb in and the effects wear off.

"Ms. Zecora, I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious," one of the spa workers tells the zebra.

"Applejack! Hey! Where's Applejack?" Applebloom asks causing the ponies to freak out before they hear.

"I'm right here _little sis_," Applejack calls out from a small bucket, already at her normal size. "I ain't tiny no more."

"Oh, I've never felt so lovely in all my life," Rarity states when Pinkie pops out of the water.

"Oh my gosh, I never realized how horrible it is to not be able to talk. I mean I love talking but I couldn't talk anymore cause my tongue was all 'aaaa' it was horrible. Don't you think so Fluttershy?" Pinkie rants and Night was thinking of throwing Pinkie into another batch of Poison Joke just to shut her up.

"Yes," Fluttershy answers in her normal voice. Spike then runs in and calls Night outside and he heads over to Spike who gives him a note.

"It's from your sisters, they said they want to talk to you," Spike explains.

"Alright. Let Twilight and the others know I'll be in Canterlot if they need me," Night responds as he heads toward the castle as fast as his wings will let him. The guards let him in and Night can't help but think about the lax of security for the nth time.

"Night," Celestia calls out when he enters the throne room and he sees his sisters heading over.

"It good to see you again brother," Luna says as she pulls Night into a wing hug and Night does the same.

"It's good to see you two as well. You said that you wanted to talk?" Night asked.

"Yes, the last letter from Twilight said that something happened," Celestia explained. "If you're okay with it, we'd like to know." Night sighs, knowing this would happen eventually he tells his sisters about what happened to him on Earth. When he finished Celestia pulled him into a hug to comfort Night as well as herself. "I'm sorry all that happened to you, but I hope we can all move on. Though I'm not sure myself on how you can find some purpose here," Celestia says.

"I have an idea. Once spring starts there is supposed to be a new unit of the royal guard is being formed. Night's always said that security seemed lax. Maybe he can train this new group," Luna suggested.

"That sounds interesting. I'll think about it," Night responds, as he turns to leave he notices the time. "It seems I'll have to stay the night though."

"Oh right the moon," Luna says quickly as she heads over to raise the moon. Celestia and Night chuckle before Celestia tells one of the guards to prep Night's room at the castle.

_**A/N: That wraps up this chapter and as always, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to follow the story, helps keep me motivated. Hehe, I hate my laziness sometimes.**_


	11. Swarm of the Century

_**A/N: OK, so I originally was going to skip this but then I thought, "Nah, this episode is too hilarious for me to skip" so I'm putting in more work. Yay for me. Anyway…**_

Swarm of the Century

**Golden Oak Library: Night's POV**

Night was hoping for a relaxing day, but things took a turn when everypony found out that Celestia was coming to visit and Twilight was taking this with a perfectly normal reaction. "Hurry up Spike, this place isn't going to clean itself!" Twilight says, cleaning the library like a complete germaphobe. So yeah, perfectly normal.

"It also didn't mess itself up," Spike muttered loud enough so the ponies could hear.

"Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow," Twilight continued as if Spike never spoke.

"I thought this was just an unofficial casual visit," Spike pointed out.

"There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty" Twilight countered.

"So… what does that make me?" Night asked, slightly curious.

Twilight reddens in response. "Well, it's not like your really visiting. You're here all the time, so everypony is used to seeing you around," Twilight answers after she gets control of her blush and laughs nervously.

"So… this would probably go a lot faster if we all weren't getting under each other's hooves," Spike points out.

"Great idea, you stay here and clean while Night and I go check on how everything else is going," Twilight says as she gives a duster to Spike and pulls Night out of the house, much to Spike's displeasure.

"Maybe I should stay here and help Spike," Night said as Twilight continued to drag him along, but she didn't seem to hear him. "_I really wish I could understand what was going on_," Night thought to himself.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight felt a little guilty by leaving Spike to clean the library, but she did want to see how everything else was going and maybe tell Night about how she felt. "_But what if he doesn't like me the same way,_" a part of her mind thought, but she shook it away as the two neared the park. She looked around and was proud of the work that was done until she noticed that the banner read '_Welcome Princess Celest_'. "What happened to the rest of her name?" Twilight asked the ponies who made it.

"We couldn't fit it all in," one of them explained.

"You can't have a banner that says '_Welcome Princess Celest_'! Take it down and try again," Twilight ordered. "Night what do you—" Twilight turns around to find the alicorn gone. Her best guess was that he might be helping Spike. She shrugged before continuing to Sugar Cube Corner. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. How is the banquet coming?" Twilight asks the two owners.

"Well, it would be coming a little if… well," Mrs. Cake points to the deserts already made and Twilight sees that most of them had some kind of bite in them except one when Pinkie pops up and completely devours it in two seconds, save for the crown on it which landed on her head.

"Pinkie! What are you doing!?" Twilight asked her. "Those desserts are for the princess."

"I know," Pinkie answers. "That's why I'm tasting them. Somepony needs to make sure everything is tasty enough to touch the royal tongue. And I, Pinkie Pie, declare that these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess," Pinkie continues before trying to eat a recently finished cake when Fluttershy calls out.

"You won't believe— oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Fluttershy asks.

"Oh no, come one in and make yourself at home," Pinkie answers as she swallows the cake she was trying to eat earlier in on gulp, causing Twilight to glare at the pink pony. "What's going on, Fluttershy?"

"You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree forest. Come on out little fella, it's okay." Fluttershy says and three small creatures about the size of a golf ball with four bug-like wings climb out of Fluttershy's mane. "Three little fellas?" Fluttershy says in confusion.

"They're amazing. What are they?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm also not sure where these other two came from," Fluttershy answered.

"I'll take one off your hooves," Twilight says as one of the creatures landed on her hoof. "I've never seen anything so… adorable." Twilight then blushes in embarrassment at what she said before continuing. "Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he doesn't annoy Night and me so much while we're studying."

"Pinkie, do you want one?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ugh, a parasprite, are you kidding?" Pinkie says.

"A para-whata?" Twilight asked confused.

"How could you not like them?" Fluttershy asks confused.

"Ugh, now I have to go find a trombone," Pinkie groans as she leaves.

"A what!?" Twilight responds.

"A trombone. You know, *trombone imitation*" Pinkie answers before hopping out the door.

"Typical Pinkie," Twilight says half-heartedly then heads off to Rarity's store where she sees Rainbow in some outfit that Rarity was working on but Rainbow looked very uncomfortable with it. "Wow! Rarity, these outfits are gorgeous," Twilight comments.

"Thank you. Nice to know somepony appreciates my talents," Rarity responds as Rainbow face-hoofs with both her front hooves and pulls her eyelids complaining when the creature made some noise in Twilight's mane.

"What's that sound?" Rainbow asked as three creatures popped out. "What are they?"

"The better question is, 'Where did they come from?' I only had one a minute ago," Twilight answers as both Rarity and Rainbow state they can take one.

**Golden Oak Library: Night's POV**

After escaping Twilight, Night made his way back and helped Spike finish cleaning, which Night had to admit that neither he nor Spike liked in any way, shape, or form. "Finally, that's finished. It only took us all day," Night commented.

"I know, and it doesn't help that Twilight reads 20 books at once and doesn't put them back," Spike points out.

"That's ironic considering she was complaining about how this place needed to be perfect," Night commented.

"That's actually pretty normal," Spike states as Twilight walks in.

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Twilight admired. Night then sees the little pink creature in Twilight's mane.

"Uh, Twilight, there's a little something in your mane," Night tells her.

"Oh, you mean this little one. He'll be living with us for now on," Twilight tells the two when Zera swoops in from above and attempts to grab the creature in her talons. "Zera! What are you—" Twilight says as Zera makes another attack run. This time, the creature leaves Twilight's mane and tries to get away from the Thunder Bird.

"Zera, what's wrong?" Night asks. She doesn't acknowledge Night and continues her attacks, but the creature was a little too nimble for her despite the Thunder Bird closing in. Night then grabs Zera, who responds by a mass discharge of lightning, the majority of which was absorbed by Night, with the rest striking other areas without damaging anything. Zera then breaks free and finally manages to pin the creature under her talons so it can't escape when Twilight uses her magic to pull Zera off. "Zera, what's wrong?" Night asks again as Zera lets out a battle cry.

"Maybe Thunder Birds are the natural predator of this creature," Twilight hypothesizes. Night was leaning toward agreement, but something about the look in Zera's eyes didn't seem to support that. Instead of hunger, Zera's eyes seemed to have a look of anger and hatred. Night couldn't help but think that Zera had seen this creature before.

"I'll take Zera to my room and talk to her about this," Night told Twilight as he took Zera up and closed the door behind him. Zera looked at Night with what Night guessed was a mix between pleading and demanding. "Zera, what did that creature do that caused that kind of response?" Night asked. Zera responded by sending a bolt of lightning toward Night which linked their minds together. Night assumed that this was how Thunder Birds communicated with each other on a deeper level. It was because of this he found out Zera's real name, Zeramora. But she preferred Zera

"_That _thing _is what my kind call the Great Destroyers, for your kind they are called parasprites. When those creatures show up, they will eat everything they can. When I was a hatchling, they entered our territory and began to eat the land that we called home_" Zera explained.

"So they attacked you?" Night asked.

"_Not directly. They ate the plants that shielded us from predators, and as a result, my flock was forced to leave, but many of us got separated when they swarmed the exit. My family made it, but I got separated from them and had to find my own way out_," Zera finished.

"Well, the good news is that there's only one of them, we should be able to get it out of here easily," Night pointed out.

"_As long as it doesn't eat, we should be fine_," Zera pointed out.

"Twilight's probably asleep by now, we'll have to talk to her about this in the morning. And no, you're not dealing with this by yourself," Night told Zera. "Get some rest, we're going to have a tough time tomorrow trying to persuade Twilight why it needs to leave." Night then got into bed and Zera flew up to the perch. As he drifted asleep, Night thought that the parasprite shouldn't cause too much trouble if it came to a fight. After all, it's only one.

**Morning**

Night opened his door, ready to start talking when he saw the swarm of Parasprites all over the place. "What in Equestria happened!?" Night shouted.

"Well, the little guy got hungry late in the night, so I got some food for him," Spike explained.

"You feed that thing!? Are you insane!?" Night asked Spike.

"Why would feeding them be a bad thing?" Twilight asked as one of the Parasprites coughed out another one.

"That's why," Night explained as he pointed towards the replicating Parasprite. They then hear a crash from some of the books landing on the floor.

"Oh no, they're messing up all our hard work," Spike exclaimed as the Parasprites continued to cause damage around the area.

"The princess will be here in a few hours! We gotta round them up!" Twilight pointed out. Night nods and groups a few of the bugs, but there are just too many of them for anypony to make a dent in the swarm.

"Everypony grab on to something," Night says, getting an idea. He then opens a window and uses his powers to make a wind current that concentrates the parasprites in one place. He and Zera send a massive lightning strike at the parasprites. Night and Twilight quickly grab their bags and shove as many parasprites as they can into Twilights bag before taking them over to Fluttershy's. On the way, the two see Rarity with a bag of parasprites as well.

"It seems we're having the same problem," Rarity says seeing Twilight's bag full of parasprites.

"Ditto!" Rainbow calls out, being pursued by her own swarm. Night quickly repeats his method of rounding up the parasprites and puts them in his empty bag. "Thanks, Night," Rainbow responds.

"Fluttershy's likely suffering from the same problem as us, she could use our help," Twilight says and the ponies head toward Fluttershy's cottage. Before Twilight can knock on the door it bursts open and a small swarm of parasprites attempts to escape, but Night claps his wings to cause a burst of wind to throw the creatures back into the house. The group looks into the house to see a swarm three times the size of the swarm at the Library.

"We have to get these under control before things get any more out of hand," Night says as he sees Applejack with a cart full of apples. "Applejack! Get those apples away from here!" Night warns her.

"What do you mean by—" Applejack starts before a bunch of parasprites eat them all in a few seconds.

"Great now there's going to be more of them. Applejack, think you can help us round up these things?" Night asks.

"Sure thing. Night, get them out of Fluttershy's place, then help Rainbow and Fluttershy contain them from the air. Twilight, Rarity, you two wait over there. I'll drive them towards you," Applejack plans. Night immediately flies into the house and drives them outside before helping Rainbow and Fluttershy contain the swarm in a massive ball.

"Let's get them to the Everfree forest, there's not a lot of things for them to eat there," Night explains and the group starts herding them toward the forest. As the group got closer, Night noticed that Pinkie had pulled up beside Twilight.

"Twilight, we don't have much time," Pinkie says.

"You're telling me. The Princes will be here soon," Twilight explains.

"Exactly! Which is why you all need to stop what you're doing and help me find some maracas," Pinkie responds.

"I fail to see how maracas apply to the current situation," Night tells the pink pony.

"You're right! Getting a tuba has to be our number 1 goal. Follow me," Pinkie says. When nopony follows her, she back walks toward the group. "I said, 'Follow me'."

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random," Rainbow says.

"And you are all so stubborn," Pinkie complains before running off.

"Forget her everypony, focus. Head 'um up and move 'um out," Applejack commands and the ball of parasprites enters the forest, which disappears deeper inside.

"Alright!" Rainbow celebrates as she claps Night and Fluttershy.

"Nice work Applejack," Twilight says.

"Couldn't have done it without y'all," Applejack explains.

"Now let's head back and clean up the mess before the Princess arrives," Twilight said as the group decided to head to Fluttershy's home first since, from what Night saw, that place had the worst damage. Fluttershy then opens her door as a massive parasprite swarm burst out. "Where did all of these ones come from!?" Twilight asks surprised.

"Well, I may have kept just one. I couldn't help myself. They're just so cute," Fluttershy explains as the parasprite in question reveals itself. The group just glares at the gentile pegasus dumb idea.

"We don't have time to keep rounding up these things. What are we going to do?" Twilight asks.

"We call in the weather patrol. Care to give me a hoof Night?" Rainbow asks.

"Sure thing," Night responds as the two make a small tornado which starts to suck in the parasprites like a vacuum and it goes quite well when Night notices a pair of sambals in the tornado forcing him and Rainbow to spend more time dodging them than maintaining the tornado. "It's breaking up!" Night shouts as the tornado spits him out and he slams into the ground. As Night's vision clears up he notices the group heading toward Ponyville.

"Night! You have to help me!" Pinkie says from nowhere.

"Now is not the time Pinkie! Those parasprites are going to cause some major damage to Ponyville," Night says but Pinkie grabs his tail before he can fly away.

"Can you just listen to me for two seconds so I can explain this to you?!" Pinkie shouts. Night was stunned since Pinkie didn't shout often, at least in rage. So, Night decided to listen.

"I know how to get rid of those Parasprites. If you play music to them, they will follow it like moths to a flame," Pinkie explains.

"So that's why you were talking about all those instruments. It's meant for the parasprites," Night realizes. Pinkie nods, seemingly happy that somepony is listening. "What else do you need?" Pinkie quickly lists them off and the likely place to find them and the two split up to search the town. When Night arrived, things seemed worse. "What the actual frak just happened here?" Night asked confused. Something was causing them to ignore all the food and start eating everything else. Once Night collected the instruments he found Pinkie and helped her set up her contraption. "Are you sure this will work?" Night asked her.

"Yes! Well, 90% sure," Pinkie responded.

"Well, whatever you're going to do you better do it quick," Night stated as he pointed out Celestia's chariot needing toward Ponyville.

"Then let's do this," Pinkie said as she started to play all the instruments and head into town. Once Pinkie enters, the music seems to get to the Parasprites and they start to follow along with the rhythm. Night then sees the rest of his friends, who were watching the march of the Parasprites with confusion, and he heads over to them.

"I'll be honest, I have no idea why this is working," Night told them and the group followed the Parasprote conga line toward the Everfree forest.

"Look!" Twilight says as Celestia arrives. The group gets ahead of Pinkie to meet her as Celestia lands. Night hugs his sister while his friend bow in respect.

"It's good to see you all," Celestia says when a loud crash goes off as Pinkie and the parasprites head past. One of the guards then leans over to Night.

"Forgive the intrusion, Your Highness, but what is this?" he asks.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Night responds. Celestia, meanwhile, is just stunned and confused about this whole thing.

"What is this?" she asks as a Parasprite lands on her wing. "These creatures are adorable!" Celestia exclaims as the parasprite gets back in line.

"Believe me when I say that those things don't make good pets," Night tells her. Celestia then explains that she had to head off to Fillydelphia, which had some kind of infestation. Night got a sneaking suspicion that somehow, the parasprites from earlier had made their way there.

"Before I go, would you care to give your latest lesson on the magic of friendship in person?" Celestia asks.

"My… report!?" Twilight says confused.

"Haven't you learned anything about friendship?" Celestia asked and Night got a feeling that she knew about what had just happened.

"Actually, I have," Twilight says. "I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop, and listen to your friend's opinions and perspectives. *cymbal crash* Even when they don't always seem to make sense," Twilight finishes.

"I'm so proud of you Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're learning so much from each other" Celestia says as he signals the guards to get moving and the chariot flies into the sky and heads east toward Fillydelphia. Pinkie's music abruptly stops as the last parasprite enters the forest.

"Hey! What happened to the Princess?" Pinkie asks.

"Emergency in Fillydelphia. Something about an infestation," Night explains.

"Oh no! Do they have parasprites too?" Pinkie says worriedly. "Well, have tuba, will travel," Pinkie says as she blows into the tuba.

"I think the Princess can handle it," Twilight says, stopping Pinkie.

"So you knew what those critters were all along Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asks.

"Well duh. Why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on all these instruments?" Pinkie asks rhetorically. "I tried to tell you."

"And we're sorry for not listening," Night apologizes and the rest of the group nods in agreement.

"And besides you saved my reputation with the princess," Twilight explained. "And more importantly, you saved Ponyville." The group then headed back into town where the place looked like a hurricane went through it.

"Well, somewhat," Night comments as Pinkie gave a womp, womp, womp, wooooooooooooohmp.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. And I do hope you consider following this series and as always have a pleasant [insert time of day here]**_


	12. Holiday Celebrations

_**A/N: I'm going to be honest, I didn't think about having a chapter between 'Swarm of the Century' and 'Winter Wrap Up', but since it's the holidays, I might as well. So here it is.**_

Holiday Celebrations

**Golden Oak Library: Twilight's POV**

With Hearth's Warming coming up, Twilight was getting everything set up with Spike's help. "I still think that having a tree inside a tree is kinda weird. I mean, we could just decorate the outside and get house and tree decorations done at the same time," Spike points out.

"Maybe, but it's more fun this way," Twilight counters.

"If you say so," Spike grumbles. Twilight then hears hoof steps coming downstairs and looks over to see Night.

"What's with the decorations?" Night asked.

"Just something that everypony does this time of year," Twilight answered, hoping Night wouldn't see through her lie. "Um, did you know that we don't have any books on magical creatures?" she added, hoping that would serve as a distraction for Night. "Weird, right?"

"Cool, I'm going to head out for a bit," Night replies then heads out into the snow.

"That was close," Twilight comments.

"Why are we hiding the fact that Hearth's Warming is coming up?" Spike asks.

"Because we don't know how he'll take it. This is a time of family and friendship. Night might overreact," Twilight answers.

"That's a stupid reason," Spike responds. "He has us, and the princesses, he's got plenty of friends and family."

"I know Spike, but Night's still not over losing his mother. If he finds out it may be a rough holiday for him," Twilight replies and Spike just shrugs as the two get back to working on the tree.

**Night's POV**

Night was sure Twilight was lying, but about what he wasn't sure. He had noticed that all his friends were acting strange about the decorations they were all doing and were being very careful about the subject. Even Pinkie, who Night knew had a hard time keeping a secret about any sort of celebration. Still, all of these decorations reminded him of Christmas. This brought back memories from all his Christmas' on Earth. All the joy he felt when she was actually home. One of those Christmases he got to do it in the White House, but all that mattered to him was that his mother was there. "Wish you were here mom," Night muttered to himself when he heard Fluttershy call out to him.

"You all right Night?" she asked.

"Not really sure, it's… odd," Night responded. "This isn't the first holiday season I've had without my mom, but this one just doesn't feel right."

"I guess so. I'm used to not having most of my animal friends this time of year if that helps," Fluttershy says.

"A bit," Night replies. After a moment of silence, Night breaks it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away," Fluttershy answers.

"Why have you all been acting so strange around me?" Night asked seriously.

"I was hoping that wasn't what you were going to ask," Fluttershy says. "To be honest, Twilight told us not to. She didn't explain why, but the rest of us guessed it had something to do with your mother." Night didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well, thank you. I'd better get going," Night finally said and he flew off. He didn't know where he was going, but he found himself in front of the Golden Oak Library. As he opened the door, he noticed that no one was there. "Twilight. Spike. You here?" he called out but got no response. "_Wonder where they went_?"

**Town Square: Twilight's POV**

Twilight was looking around town for gifts for her friends and had found something for everypony except Night. For some reason, she couldn't think of a good gift for him. Everything she thought could work just seemed to lack something. "Can you just decide?" Spike groaned behind her but she ignored him.

"Maybe I should ask Princess Celestia. She might have an idea," Twilight said to herself, even though Spike overheard.

"Or, maybe you should get him something and see how it goes," Spike pointed out.

"That's the problem. I won't know if he'll like it or not because he'll just say he does just to not hurt my feelings. He won't be honest on this sort of thing," Twilight countered.

"Well, you're already hiding the fact that Hearth's Warming is coming up, so you've gotta think of something. Besides, even if Night doesn't like it, he'll appreciate the gesture, considering what he's gone through," Spike replies. That's when an idea pops into Twilight's head.

"That's it! Spike, you're a genius," Twilight says.

"I am? I mean, I am," Spike responds.

"Let's head back to the library," Twilight says.

"But you didn't get Night anything," Spike says confused. Twilight didn't respond to him as they made their way back. By the time Twilight entered the door, it was already getting dark. Twilight then started to write a note to Princesses Celestia and Luna about what she needed then gave the letter to Spike who sent it. "So, what are you getting him?" Spike asked.

"That's my secret, Spike," Twilight responded. The two then headed to bed to get some sleep.

**The next day**

Twilight got herself sorted out before heading downstairs while waiting downstairs. When she arrived she saw Night, who had a determined expression on his face. She didn't say anything about it as she said, "Good morning Night."

"Morning Twilight," Night responded. Twilight then quickly got some breakfast when Spike woke up. That's when Twilight found out the reason for his expression. "Twilight," Night started.

"Yes, Night?" Twilight responded.

"Why have you been telling your friend not to talk to me about Hearth's Warming?" Night asked.

"What's Hearth's Warming? That's not a holiday or anything," Twilight said, trying to act innocent but quickly realized that Night wasn't that easily fooled.

"You can stop with the act Twilight, I already know about it," Night responded.

"Well, it's because I didn't know how you would feel about it. Hearth's Warming has always been about family and friends but…" Twilight started to lose her voice.

"But I have problems with those," Night finished.

"No! It's not that," Twilight countered quickly. "It's because I didn't know if it would bring back painful memories for you."

Night's voice then softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. And for the record, I've already been having memories come back." Twilight then felt guilty about the whole thing and looked away. "But, they're not as painful as they could have been. Having these memories help remind me how much I care about you and our friends," Night responded as he looks Twilight in the eyes. Twilight then lost all control and hugged Night around the neck and felt him flinch back for a second before hugging her back. She didn't know how long they were like that when Spike got her attention.

"Well, thanks for being here Night," Twilight said as she pulled out of the hug. Night then nodded and Twilight followed Spike back to her room.

"Princess Celestia sent her response," Spike explained and he left Twilight alone. She then opened the scroll and saw what she was looking for.

**Night's POV**

After Twilight left he just stood in place dumbfounded. He and Twilight were close, but he never imagined her hugging him, and he was feeling something about that whole thing but didn't know what this feeling was. "So, what's up with you and Twilight?" Spike asked when he got back downstairs.

"Nothing, we're just friends," Night responded, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Seriously?" Spike doubted, unimpressed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Night asked, confused by Spike's actions.

"You are so dense. Twilight said that about you, and I don't know what that means," Spike replies. Night couldn't help him though.

"Either way, I'm going out to get some Hearth's Warming gifts," Night said and left the house. After a few hours, he was able to find gifts for his friends and even found something for Celestia and Luna. Twilight's gift took a little thinking over, however. On paper, it was easy. Get her a book, but the problem was that she lives in a library, and she has a lot of books there. He had to find something that the Golden Oak Library didn't have. As he thought it over something came to him.

"That's it," Night said to nopony in particular and took to the sky and headed to a place that would have what he was looking for.

**Hearth's Warming Eve: Ponyville Town Square**

Night entered the town square to see the celebrations in full swing. With all the gifts for everypony were under a large tree in the center of the square. Night looked for his friends and found them over by one of the eating stations packed with goods from Sugar Cube Corner. "Night! There you are," Twilight said as she saw him.

"Hey, everypony," Night responded.

"Alright! Now that everypony is here we can finally celebrate!" Pinkie suddenly yelled out. The group then began to enjoy the festivities 'till around midnight when the mayor stepped up on a podium to deliver a Hearth's Warming speech.

"Citizens of Ponyville. It's been another long year and now this great day is almost upon us. Now as the last few minutes approach the dawn of a truly great day, we must remember how important this holiday is to not just ourselves, but to all those, we care about." As Mayor Mare finished her speech the ponies cheered when a chime was heard from the bell tower as the clock struck midnight. Applejack then headed over to the tree to help her family hand out everypony's gifts. Night just decided to wait with the edge of the crowd and when he finally got up to the tree Applejack showed him over to his gifts, which she had already sorted out for him. They then got together with the rest of the group, excluding Spike, who was asleep.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe we should take turns, everypony opening one gift at a time?" NIght suggested. The group quickly agreed to that. Pinkie, being Pinkie, gave everypony a look that told them that she wanted to go first. The group just shrugs and nods as Pinkie opens one of her gifts to reveal a new set of party materials. As this continued, Night found himself with a bird feeder from Fluttershy, a general cookbook from Applejack, Rainbow had gifted him with a manual on some high-level flight maneuvers, Pinkie had given him a scrapbook that followed some of the things he's done with the group since he arrived, and Rarity had given him a very good looking suit. As the group opened up their last presents it got to Twilight's turn. Which was Night's gift.

Twilight opened it to reveal a book titled _The Documentation and History of Equestrian Mythical Creatures_. "Night, thank you!" Twilight said. "I'm curious though, where did you find this?"

"Celestia pointed it out to me on my last visit to Canterlot, and I thought that since there aren't any books on mythical creatures in the library, so…" Night answered.

"Thanks again Night," Twilight said and the group then waited for Night to open his final present.

Night opened the gift up and was shocked at what he saw. The same photo that he had seen in his mother's box to him. He didn't know what happened to the one he had, but he had lost track of it after coming to Equestria. "Twilight I… thank you," Night said. The group then said their good night's to each other and headed home. "Twilight" Night calls out.

"Yes, Night?" Twilight asks.

"Thanks, for doing this. You have no idea how much this means to me," Night tells her. Twilight then surprised him by kissing his cheek before heading back to her room.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Night," Twilight says before closing the door behind her. Night just stood in place as he processed what just happened before heading off to bed himself.

**Twilight's Room: Twilight's POV**

After Twilight entered her room she thought over what she just did and blushed. She walked toward her window and looked up at the moon. "If only I could tell you how much you mean to me," she murmured to herself before getting into bed.

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I just want to notify all of you that after this chapter I won't be posting again 'till after the new year. Although I hope you all enjoy your holidays. **_


	13. Winter Wrap UP

Winter Wrap Up

**Golden Oak Library: Night's POV**

Night was sound asleep having a really good dream when he felt something shaking him awake. "Night. Night, wake up" the voice said. As Night opened his eyes he saw something purple in front of him, the image cleared to reveal Twilight wearing her winter gear. Night then jumped out of bed in surprise.

"Twilight! What are you doing in my room?" Night asked nervously.

"Just waking your sleepy butt up," Twilight answered.

"Okay, so what's up?" Night asked, as Twilight normally didn't wake him.

"It's Winter Wrap Up day," Twilight said excitedly.

"Winter what?" Night said confused. Twilight was clearly not expecting that response, hence why she dawned a look of annoyance.

"Winter Wrap Up. It's where everypony works to clean up winter and get ready for spring," Twilight explains. She then grabs him by the ear and brings him downstairs as he struggles in vain. "You'd better get your winter stuff on."

"Yes _mom,_" Night says sarcastically much to Twilight's annoyance. "So, are we just shoveling snow or something?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked confused.

"I mean are we just helping nature with spring?" Night clarifies.

"No, we're literally turning the season to spring," Twilight explains.

"Just like that?" Night was now really confused.

"Yeah, didn't you have something like that on Earth?" Twilight asked.

"I lived on a world whose people could only predict the day's weather, remember?" Night responded. That's when it seemed to click in for Twilight.

"Right," she muttered. Twilight then grabbed Spike and the three headed for the town square to see everypony gathered there. Night noticed that everypony seemed to be wearing a vest. "Those must be the vests that Rarity designed," Twilight said, seemingly reading Night's mind. "Blue for the weather team, green for the plant team, and tan for the animal team. I wonder which team vest we'll wear Night."

"I hope for a teal vest. The same color as my blanket, which I think I can hear calling my name," Spike says grumpily at being up so early.

"Thank you everypony, and thank you," Mayor Mare said. "We need everypony's help to wrap up winter, and bring in spring." As the ponies cheered, Night just thought it would be easier on everypony if they just let the sun take care of everything. "Now all of you have your vests and have been assigned to your teams. So let's do better than last year, and bring in the quickest Winter Wrap Up ever!" Mane finishes her speech and the ponies cheer again. Twilight, however, looks confused as she doesn't seem to have an assignment. Come to think of it, neither did Night. The two wander around for a bit and see everypony getting on with their assignments. It seemed that Night and Twilight really weren't needed. Rainbow then flies overhead and tells some of her team their good to go and they fly off.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out.

"Oh, hey Twilight, Night, what's up?" Rainbow asks.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Just sending one of my flight teams to get some of the birds that flew south," Rainbow answers as she monitors the rest of her team's progress.

"Oh, can I help?" Twilight asks eagerly.

"As much as Rainbow would appreciate the help, you're missing a little something," Night says, opening his wings. Twilight hoof palms as she realizes her mistake.

"Right" she murmured. Rainbow then flies off and helps continue her work. "Now what are we going to do?" Twilight asks Night.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to be napping," Spike says as he tries to fall asleep in a bush.

"Come on Spike. This is serious business. Winter needs to be wrapped up, and I'm determined to do my part. Right, Night?" Twilight tells Spike and turns to Night, who merely shrugged.

**Twilight's POV**

The group made their way to Rarity's home where she was working on nests for the birds. Twilight did notice that they had bits of ribbon in them, likely from Rarity's near obsession to making everything fashionable. "Rarity, please tell me there is something, anything, I can help you with?" Twilight asks with a hint of desperation.

"Well, how about you help me make Ponyville's finest birds nests?" Rarity asks.

"Wow Rarity, that one's really beautiful," Twilight comments, seeing a bird's nest that was recently completed.

"Oh, why thank you most sincerely," Rarity responds. "Would you like to try your hoof at a nest?"

"Would I!? Yes! Where do I begin?" Twilight says excitedly.

"Okay, take some of that straw and hay over here and a little bit of branch," Rarity instructs as Twilight quickly organizes the materials. Twilight then tries to follow Rarity's instructions, but her nest doesn't turn out as lovely as Rarity's.

"That nest needs to be condemned," Spike tells Rarity before getting immediately zapped by Night.

"Too far Spike," Night tells him. Rarity then proceeds to do the nest for Twilight and the group just walks away while she works. They then find Pinkie skating on one of the lakes, carving lines into the ice.

"Hello, Twilight, Night" Pinkie calls out as they get close.

"Pretty impressive skating Pinkie," Night comments.

"Thanks! I've been doing this since I was an itty bitty, little-little, twinkly Pinkie. It just comes naturally," Pinkie explains in her usual way. Pinkie then does a few skating moves before continuing. "Which is probably why they designated me as the line scorer. I cut lines in the ice with my skates, that way when the rest of the weather team comes here to break the ice, it'll be easy as pie."

"How clever, when the thick ice begins to melt, it'll break along the lines," Twilight says.

"You've certainly got your work cut out for you," Night says.

"Tell me about it. And was the pun intentional?" Pinkie asked as Night shook his head. "Hey, wanna help me out?" Pinkie asks.

"I think I'd better pass, I've got two left hooves on the ice," Night explains. Twilight, however, quickly volunteers and puts on a pair of spare skates Pinkie had. Once on the ice, Twilight found herself slipping.

"On second thought…" Twilight started.

"Oh come on! You said you wanted to be helpful. Now get out there," Spike says and pushes Twilight so she gets moving. Twilight quickly found herself being unable to control herself on the ice and heading for the snowbank. She then sees a flash of lightning before she suddenly finds herself on solid snow.

"Oh thank goodness. Thanks, Night," Twilight says as Spike, who is laughing, and Pinkie head over.

"You are a natural, Twilight: a natural disaster" Spike laughs. Twilight merely looked at the ground as another flash of lightning goes off. She then hears Spike let out a shout of surprise.

"It's okay Twilight. My first and only attempt on the ice pretty much ended the same way," Night reassured her. This made Twilight feel a little better.

"You know, Fluttershy could use some help with the critters," Pinkie tells the group. They thank Pinkie for the help and head over to where Fluttershy is. They find her head in a burrow calling out for the animals inside to come out. She then pulls her head out to reveal two porcupines climbing out.

"Aw, how cute," Twilight comments.

"Aren't they? This is my favorite task of the whole season. When I get to see all my little animal friends again," Fluttershy tells the group. "I'm just worried I won't be able to wake every creature up before spring gets here."

"Well, I'll help Fluttershy," Twilight says.

"Oh, you will? That would be wonderful" Fluttershy says and gives Twilight a bell.

"Let's start over there," Twilight says, heading over to one of the dens and rings the bell. "Wake up little friends, wherever you are, spring is coming." As Twilight wonders what creature she just woke up three snakes slither out of the den. Twilight jumps in surprise and backs into a den of bats that startle her again before running into a tree and having a beehive get on her head. Unable to see, she unknowingly ran into a den of skunks.

**Golden Oak Library: Night's POV**

Night and Spike quickly got Twilight into a tomato bath to get rid of the smell, trying not to smell it. "Oh, all this Winter Wrap Up stuff is a lot harder than it looks," Twilight complained.

"Right, because there's no magic," Spike tells her.

"Yeah, why aren't you using magic? It seems like it would go a lot easier if you did," Night points out.

"No, I have to do it the traditional way. Ponyville has never needed magic to wrap up winter," Twilight tells them.

"First of all, Ponyville didn't have two powerful magic users before. And second, just because Ponyville has never needed magic before, doesn't mean it will stay that way," Night tells her.

"No no no! I'm going to find some way to help out if it kills me!" Twilight shouts. Night couldn't help but think that Twilight was going about this the wrong way. Once Twilight is smelling better, the three head back out to find Applejack and her team getting rid of the snow on the fields. "Hey Applejack. How's everything going?"

"Oh just dandy. A little slow startin', but peachy all the same. There's a lot of ground to carry here. We can't even start the plantin' and the waterin' till we get this heap of snow high tailed and out of here" Applejack tells them.

"Well, I'd like to help," Twilight tells her. Night is skeptical about this since moving those plows look like they would require a lot of physical strength, something Twilight lacked in. Applejack seemed to have the same thought.

"Well, I-I don't know" Applejack responds.

"Just give me a chance," Twilight said with desperation.

"Well, I've never turned down a hard worker but…" Applejack starts, but Twilight wasn't listening as she got herself set up on one of the plows.

"She's been like this all day. I honestly don't know what the big deal is about," Night tells Applejack. He then notices that Twilight, as predicted, couldn't move the cart. Strangely enough, it started moving and accelerating.

"Well, she sure is strong for just a little pony," Applejack said with suspicion. Discreetly, Night activated a magic detection spell that he learned and found a clear identification of magic from Twilight.

"That's my girl, following my advice," Spike suddenly says out of the blue.

"And what in tarnation does that mean?" Applejack asked him before looking at Night. However, Night was more focused on Twilight as the plow was accelerating faster than Twilight could keep up and starts to form a snowball at the front, which was heading straight for Applejack, Night, and Spike. Night activates his lightning which turned himself into a bunch of bolts and charges right threw the massive snowball, destroying it and knocking out the plow. He then turns back to his normal self and lands, exhausted. "The nerve of you. You used magic, didn't you Twilight?!" Applejack accuses the unicorn.

"The nerve," Spike comments, but Applejack glares at him.

"And you Night. What was up with you using your lightning? Don't you know we don't use magic to clean up winter in Ponyville!" Applejack yells at him. Night was too exhausted to respond. He tried to talk, but nothing seemed to come out as he collapsed. "Whoa, Night. Are you alright?" Applejack asks concerned.

"Not… really…" Night gets out before he lets out a heavy cough.

"What was that?" Applejack asks Spike.

"I don't know. I've never seen him do that before," Spike answers. If they said anything else, Night couldn't hear it as the darkness took its hold.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight saw Night collapse and ran up to him. "Night, are you alright?" Twilight asked. Night didn't respond.

"Look Twilight, using magic isn't how we do it around here. Especially on my farm," Applejack told Twilight with a restrained voice. Twilight merely got Night to his room, as she put him on the bed, the full guilt of what she did clicked in.

"What happened?" Night asked as he woke up.

"You did something with your lightning and… well… I'm so sorry!" Twilight told him. "It was my fault. Me and my obsession to help out almost—"

"Shut up," Night said.

"What?" Twilight asked confused.

"I said shut up. This wasn't your fault. It's my fault for underestimating my own power," Night told her.

"But I—" Twilight started but Night put his hoof on her mouth.

"Just let me talk," Night told Twilight and she nodded. "You've been going at this whole thing the wrong way. Instead of finding something you're good at to help with, you've been trying to do what you can't do. So, maybe you should help out in a way that you are good at doing. Magic is out of the question, so find something else." They then hear a commotion outside and the two go and investigate. In the square, they find Applejack and Fluttershy arguing about how fast Rainbow and her team need to clear the clouds.

"Oh, what in Equestria are you all arguing about? This sort of silliness is the reason spring has been late for so many years," Mayor Mare scolded. "I was hoping my amazingly inspirational speech would encourage everypony to do better. But now it looks like we're going to be later than ever. I mean just look at this catastrophe. The ice scorers made the ice chunks too big to melt. The nest designer is terribly behind, she needs to make several hundred and she's only made one. And don't get me started on the clouds still in the sky and the icicles on the trees."

"And it's all going to be disastrous if we can't get all our seeds planted," Applejack adds.

"Chillax, Applejack. We're busting our chops as fast as we can," Rainbow tells her.

"No! Not fast. We have to wake animals slowly," Fluttershy tells Rainbow.

"Um, AJ," Big Mac says as he comes up with Caramel.

"Oh, good gravy. Caramel lost the grass seeds again didn't he?" Applejack asked.

"Yep," Big Mac answered.

"Derpy just went north to get the southern birds," a pegasus reported to Rainbow.

"Oh, that featherbrain. Didn't she learn her lesson last year when she went west?" Rainbow complained. As more ponies started arguing, Mayor Mare finally put a stop to it.

"Stop this at once! We don't have time to argue! It's almost sundown. Spring's going to be late again!" Mane tells everypony. "If only we could be more organized." That's when Twilight gets an idea.

"Spike, get my checklist and clipboard, stat," Twilight commands as Spike salutes and sprints to the library. She then tries to get everypony's attention, but she can't seem to. She looks at Night, who nods in understanding, and lightning strikes in the middle of the arguing ponies, which gets their attention. "I know you want to complete your jobs on time, but arguing in no way to go about it. What you need is organization, and I'm just the pony for the job." Twilight quickly got to work on a schedule. The nests for the birds got done first, then got Pinkie and the rest of the line scorers to carve the ice into squares. She then had Applejack's team plow the snow and dirt with ponies right behind them with seeds for the food they need and rigging up bells in front of all the dens then pulling on a rope that connected them all to awaken all of the animals at once. Fluttershy then had a bird call out to Rainbow Dash and the pegasi who cleared all the clouds and snow, allowing the sun to shine and melt the ice. As night came, they were still working on planting everything. By daybreak, the birds arrived as the ponies were finishing up the last bits of their work. In the mix of all the birds, she and Night see a familiar black and white pattern.

"Zera!" Night calls out. Zera quickly alters her course toward Night and lands on his back. "Good to see you girl. Enjoy the warm weather?" Zera responds with a happy squawk.

"I can't believe it. Spring is here, on time!" Mayor Mare comments as she looks around. "And we have you to thank for that. If it weren't for your organization skills, we'd still be arguing," Mayor Mare tells Twilight.

"It was a team effort," Twilight points out.

"And since you helped every team, we have an official vest for you. We give you the title, _All Team Organizer_," Mane tells Twilight as she reserves a vest consisting of the colors from all three teams.

"I don't even know what to say. Thank you everypony," Twilight responds.

"I hereby declare, that winter is wrapped up, on time!" Mayor Mare shouts to the ponies who cheer in celebration.

"Spike is going to be in for a hog sized surprise when that last piece of ice melts," Applejack comments as Twilight follows her gaze to see Spike sleeping on one of the last pieces of ice. However, Zera saves him the trouble and brings him ashore. Back at the Library, Twilight started writing a note to Celestia.

'_Dear Princess Celestia, Winter Wrap Up has been one of the most special things I've been a part of in Ponyville. It helped me to learn that we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent, we're sure to find them. And as always with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything.'_ Twilight notes and turns to Spike to see him asleep.

"Okay, are you going to do it?" Night asks out of the blue.

"Huh?" Twilight asks.

"The 'I told you so' speech," Night says grumpily.

"No. I'm going to do something better," Twilight responds with a sinister smile and Night immediately tries to make a break for it.

_**Hello everyone I am back and Happy 2020 to you all. Before I end this chapter I have two announcements to make. First is that I am starting a new series which I will be posting the first chapter on Friday. And yes, I know I said earlier that I wouldn't be starting anything else till this story was finished but I just couldn't resist the temptation any longer. Now I will say that I only will work on two stories at any given time and will alternate between them. Second is that I've not been ideally sitting on my butt while after the previous chapter and have already made more chapters for both stories. And I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good [time insert].**_


	14. Training of the Guard

Training of the Guard

**Canterlot Castle: Night's POV**

Night landed at the palace gates to see Luna waiting for him. "Luna!" Night shouted as he hugged his sister.

"Good to see you Night!" Luna responded.

"You too. Where's Celestia?" Night asks.

"In the throne room. And not all too happy about all this," Luna answers.

"So, she's still not on board," Night says grimly.

"She does support you training a new unit. Just not in the way you have in mind," Luna tells him. The two head to the throne room and the guards open the doors. Night sees Celestia in a deep conversation with a unicorn he's never seen before. He was white with multiple shades of blue in his mane and tail. He was also wearing a set of purple armor with gold highlights, which told Night that something was special about this guard. "Sister. Night's here," Luna calls out.

"Night. I didn't realize you've arrived. I have somepony to introduce to you," said Princess Celestia. She then motioned towards the white unicorn before properly introducing said unicorn. "This is Captain Shining Armor."

"It's an honor to meet you, your highness," Shining Armor says with a small bow in greetings.

"The honor is mine, Captain" Night responds.

"Captain Shining Armor will be helping you instruct the new unit. His expertise in that area will prove useful," Celestia explains. Night, however, is a little skeptical. Shining Armor's experience would be welcome, but the way Celestia was implying made Night feel uncomfortable. Luna must have picked up on this based on what she said next.

"Captain, can you give the three of us some time alone?" Luna asks.

"Of course," Shining Armor answers and signals the other guards to follow him out. Once the doors close Luna made her move.

"You said he would be doing this on his own," Luna accuses Celestia.

"I also have said on multiple occasions that I didn't want a unit built on the idea of war," Celestia points out.

"I'm not training an army. I'm making sure we have a stronger defense if a conflict does occur," Night counters.

"Equestria is at peace. We don't need a strong military force," Celestia points out.

"That doesn't mean that we will never need it. If an enemy attacks and we aren't prepared, we could lose a war before it even begins," Night counters.

"It seems clear our father understood this better than you," Luna starts. "We had a decent-sized army that could be called upon when we need it quickly. All this downsizing has left us exposed."

"I don't want to risk Equestrian lives by making us look like a threat!" Celestia shouts.

"If we don't pose a significant threat, then we might as well as roll out the red carpet and say, 'Hey there, you're free to take over our land!'" Night argues. This goes on for several minutes when they somehow hear a knock on the door and Shining Armor enters.

"Prince Night, the recruits are ready," he says.

"We'll discuss this later," Night tells Celestia and Luna as he follows Shining Armor to the training grounds. "So, what sized unit are we training?" Night asks Shining Armor.

"A lot of members of a company that are set to retire from guard service. They all either can't continue or are so close to the minimum standards that they can't continue. So, this unit will be company-sized consisting of a hundred and fifty troops," Shining Armor explains.

"I take it that this will be your unit?" Night asks.

"No. Companies are commanded by a Grade 1 Lieutenant, a captain tends to command either a regiment of troops or all royal guards. That's how it works in the Equestria Royal Guard. Platoons are commanded by Grade 2 Lieutenants. Grade 1 for companies. Commanders command a battalion. Captains have regiments as I previously stated. And the final rank of General, which is a wartime rank and is normally taken by either the long-serving Captains or royals," Shining Armor tells Night.

"You have a commanding officer in mind?" Night asks.

"Normally we have the recruits go through basic training first and look for leaders among them. Those who show potential are given the option to go to Officer's School for formal leadership evaluations and additional training, then rejoin the unit for the final phase of training. As for Non-Commissioned Officers, they are decided based on the new officer's observations of his or her troops," Shining Armor explains.

"I'll keep my eyes open. I take it Celestia told you about my idea for this unit?" Night questions.

"She did. May I speak freely your highness?" Shining Armor asks.

"Granted," Night responds.

"I don't like the idea of a fully combative unit. It's not a bad one, but I just don't see how it can be useful," Shining Armor tells Night.

"And I hope we never have to use it. But look at it this way: what if something were to take down Celestia, Luna, and myself, then attacked Equestria in full force? The guards would be unprepared to deal with a combat scenario because they were never taught to deal with one. I want to deal with a ready army at my back if Equestria was invaded," Night explains.

"Well, I'll do my best to support you, your highness," Shining Armor responds as they reach the training grounds where the troops seem to have gotten bored from waiting as they were talking among themselves like they were at a party. "Attention!" Shining yelled and the recruits immediately got into a box formation. Night then steps forward.

"Greetings. I'm sure many of you have heard of me, but for those of you don't know, I am Prince Night Storm. But from here on out you will refer to me as 'sir,' and this is Captain Shining Armor, and we will be your instructors. The others around you, will be your unit," Night says when he hears a snicker on his left. He looks over to see a brown earth pony trying to hold his laughter. Night then stands in front of him. "Is there something funny?" Night asks him.

"With all due respect, 'sir,' but I never thought I'd see a royal out of their golden throne," the soldier mocks.

"What's your name recruit?" Night asks.

"Mountain Cliff" he answers, still without any respect.

"Well, Recruit Cliff, you've just earned the unit the pleasure of a 20-mile run around the camp. So start running!" Night commands and hears some complaining. "NOW!" That startled them and the unit broke into a run along the route. Night and Shining Armor followed them and Night noticed that Cliff was falling behind. It was dusk when the unit completed the route, so Night dismissed them. "Well, not the way I planned this day to go," Night points out.

"There are worse days, I've trained some ponies like Cliff before. They need to be watched carefully," Shining Armor tells him.

"I'll take your word for it," Night responds and the two head over to get something to eat.

**A few weeks later**

Night was impressed, the recruits were progressing well and he planned to start formal combat training tomorrow. Cliff was still being difficult, but it was more in action than words now, which was an improvement in Night's mind. Night, however, was closely monitoring a unicorn by the name of Starry Sky. She was proving to be quite the skilled leader, and Shining Armor agreed with him. The two have a mutual understanding now, although Shining Armor seemed distracted recently. "Captain, you still here?" Night asked during one of the training sessions.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah," Shining Armor answered distracted.

"If there's something wrong I'm willing to help," Night tells him.

"Actually, there is something. I wanted to introduce you to somepony after this session," Shining Armor explains. Night nods and once the training ends for the day Shining Armor and Night head down into Canterlot.

"So, who'd you want to introduce me to?" Night asks.

"Somepony who actually wants to meet you, but hasn't gotten the chance yet," Shining Armor tells him and the two arrive at a small cafe where what stood out to Night was a pink alicorn. She was about Luna's height with a light blue crystal in the shape of a heart as her Cutie Mark. Shining Armor and Night then head over to her. "Cadence!" Shining calls out and the alicorn raises her head to look at him.

"Shining Armor!" Cadence shouts and wraps Shining Armor into a hug. When they separate Cadence turns her attention to Night. "You must be Prince Night Storm. I'm Princess Cadence, a pleasure to meet you."

"I thought me and my sisters were the only alicorns in Equestria," Night says confused.

"Not really, but I can understand why Princess's Celestia and Luna haven't gotten around to mentioning me," Cadence responds. The three sit down to talk and Night finds out that Shining Armor and Cadence were engaged. Night, begrudgingly, told Shining Armor and Cadence about Earth. Eventually, they got to talking about combat training for the recruits tomorrow. "I thought Equestria didn't need an army," Cadence says.

"Well, I don't want Equestria to be ill-prepared to fight a war if it comes our way. With luck, we'll never have to use it," Night explains to her.

"And you said that Earth's been in conflict for two hundred years?" Shining Armor asks.

"Yep, for hundreds of years, there has been a conflict in some part of the world. Fighting and war just seem to be human nature," Night clarifies.

"Wow. I guess when you live there for so long, you get used to it," Cadence comments.

**Three Days Later**

"Prince Night, the course is ready," Shining Armor told him. The recruits were woken and Night explained what the day's task will be.

"Today, you will all be running an obstacle course. Your goal will be to be the first one to cross the finish line. For those of you who think this will be easy, think again. There are spells on the course to prevent pegasi from flying over or around the course, and well as anti-teleportation spells. Now, I want everyone to form lines of five," Night told them and they quickly obeyed and formed 25 lines. "This is your team in the obstacle course. Since the course can't handle twenty-five teams at once, you will be racing six teams at a time. This will be a relay race. When your team member reaches the end of the course, that's when you are allowed to start," Night explained.

**Starry Sky's POV**

Starry Sky, along with her team, were the last team to run the course. She looked around and noticed that she was against Mountain Cliff, whom she was determined to beat. Prince Night blew his whistle and the teams began. Starry Sky was first on her team to go and she made it through the course without having to use her magic, which impressed even herself. When she got to the finish, she noticed Cliff was there; however, the rest of his team seemed to be lagging behind. Her team, on the other hoof, was following her route through and all got to the end first. "Good work everypony," Starry Sky told them. Prince Night Storm then land in front of the team.

"Well done, everypony gets dessert tonight, except Mountain Cliff and his team," he tells everypony.

"But, sir, I finished the course faster than anypony," Cliff pointed out.

"You may have finished first, but your team finished last. A team is only as strong as its weakest link. And this unit is one big team, remember that," Prince Night tells them. The Prince and Captain Shining Armor then dismiss them. Starry Sky went to the mess hall and she heard the usual grumbling from everypony.

"Honestly, I don't see the point in all this. He's acting like will be running off to war," somepony complained.

"I've heard rumors that say that's what he wants," the one next to him says. Starry Sky sat down next to her friend Dawnbreaker, who, like her, wasn't complaining.

"I just don't understand why they're complaining," Dawnbreaker says. "We should just be glad we'll have it if things go bad."

"I know what you mean. They'll come around eventually," Starry Sky reassures her friend.

**Graduation Day: Night's POV**

Night was proud, the unit had performed well in basic training and was preparing to go on to the second phase, though he wouldn't be a part of that. After the initial ceremonies, Night called Starry Sky, Dawnbreaker, and Havoc Winds over to him. "I've never been one for elaborate speeches, so I'll get straight to the point: you three have been recommended and approved for officer training. Now I should tell you that this is strictly voluntary. Should you choose to accept, you'll be training in the Officer's Academy while the rest of the unit goes through NCO training," Night tells them.

"Sir, there must be some mistake: the three of us couldn't have done that well," Havoc Winds countered.

"This isn't a mistake. Captain Shining Armor and I personally recommended you three. Though your modesty is well noted," Night replied.

"Well, thank you, sir," Dawnbreaker said.

"You don't have to call me 'sir' anymore, I'm no longer your instructor," Night told them then saluted them and they repaid the gesture.

_**Not much conflict in this chapter I'll admit. This is mainly a setup chapter, so the characters I've introduced will be pointed out later. There will also be chapters that show the effects of Night's idea for the Equestrian Army later. But, that said I do hope you enjoyed.**_


	15. Feeling Pinkie Keen

Feeling Pinkie Keen

**Night's POV**

Night was helping Twilight with a transfiguration spell with Spike, who was having a hard time focusing. "For this to work it's crucial we keep up our concentration on the—" Twilight starts, but Spike gets distracted and the rock Twilight was trying to turn into a hat fell on his head. "Spike! This magic needs our full attention to make it happen."

"I can't help it," Spike protests and shows Night and Twilight what's distracting him. Night looks and sees Pinkie with an umbrella hat on running under things and checking the sky before heading to the next bit of cover.

"Don't mind her Spike. She's just being Pinkie Pie," Twilight tells him.

"I don't know, she's acting stranger than normal," Night points out. The three head over to Pinkie to see what's going on.

"Pinkie Pie, what in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you up to?" Twilight asks.

"Oh! It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means!" Pinkie tells them.

"No, we don't. Would you care to explain?" Night asked.

"The twitchin' means that my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling. You three better duck for cover," Pinkie tells them.

"Oh, Pinkie, it's not going to rain. Why there's barely a cloud in the—" Twilight says when a frog falls on her face which croaked.

"He said 'Nice catch' in frog," Pinkie said.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry, are you okay Twilight?" Fluttershy asks from above and Night looks up to see Twilight with a ton of frogs in baskets, bags, and a cart behind her.

"I'm fine. What's with all the frogs Fluttershy?" Twilight asks.

"Oh, well the pond was overpopulated with frogs hopping into each other, so I'm flying over as many as I can to Boggy Bottom Bogg," Fluttershy explains.

"Of course you did," Twilight said uncharacteristically sarcastic. Night then uses his magic to levitate the frog on Twilight's head over to Fluttershy.

"Bye-bye," Fluttershy said as she continued on to the Bogg.

"Come on Spike, Night. Let's continue our practice session somewhere where there's a little less commotion," Twilight said. Spike then hops onto Twilight's back.

"Wow! That was amazing! Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall, and it did!" Spike said amazed.

"It sure was convenient," Night pointed out.

"Yes, and that's all it was: a coincidence. Nothing more," Twilight claimed when Pinkie popped in from nowhere.

"My tail! My tail! Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall!" she shouted.

"Oh, Pinkie, please. Nothing else is going to faaa—" Twilight shouted the last bit as she fell into a ditch.

"Twilight! You okay?" Night asked.

"I'm fine," Twilight said with annoyance.

"Is it safe to go help her?" Spike asked Pinkie.

"It's okay, my tails stopped twitching," Pinkie answered and she walked away. Night hopped down and helped Twilight out of the ditch.

"You sure you're okay?" Night asked again.

"I'm fine Night, you can stop worrying," Twilight said, bordering on adding spite into her voice from what Night could tell.

"Um, Twilight, why were you in a ditch?" Applejack asked.

"Because Pinkie predicted it," Spike told her.

"She did not Spike. Two coincidences in a row may be unlikely, but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future," Twilight says.

"Twitchy tail? Pinkie Sense?" Applejack panics and dives beneath a cart.

"Don't worry, it's safe. Prediction already came true," Spike told Applejack.

"Wait, is something Pinkie just made up one day and everypony goes along with it for the laughs?" Night asked.

"I wish. As little sense as it makes, those of us who have been in Ponyville for a long time have learned that if Pinkie's twitching, you'd better listen," Applejack explains when Pinkie again shows up from nowhere.

"My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!" she screamed.

"What does that mean?" Spike asked worried and Night flew into the air to see if anything was coming.

"I'll start a bath for you," Pinkie says to Twilight.

"A bath? This keeps getting more ridiculous by the minute," Twilight says just as a pony runs past with a trailer that sends mud all over Twilight. Pinkie and Night quickly get Twilight in a bath to get all the mud off and once she's finished Pinkie explains.

"So, basically, it works like this: I get different, little, niggly feelings naming different things. Like when my back gets itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, it means something scary is about to happen," Pinkie tells the three.

"Is your knee pinchy now?" Twilight asked concerned.

"No, but my shoulders achy. That means there's an alligator in the tub," Pinkie says. She then dives her head in to pull out a small alligator which caused Twilight to jump.

"Why didn't your knee get pinchy? That sounds like something scary and dangerous!" Night asked.

"Don't be silly, this is my pet alligator Gummy. He's got no teeth, see?" Pinkie says and Gummy claps down on her, but she doesn't even flinch. The three then head out.

"I still don't believe in all this 'special powers' stuff. It's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo," Twilight claims.

"So, what does that make my lightning?" Night asked.

"Yeah, Night has his lightning and you both have magic. What's the difference?" Pinkie asks, which annoys Twilight.

"Huge! For one thing, magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you decide to do it, and it's meant to do something specific. It's the same with Night's powers. With you, it makes no sense at all!" Twilight counters.

"That's so not true, Twilight," Pinkie says with a frown before it turns into a smile. "Sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening to my body at random times. I call them 'combos.'"

"Combos?" Twilight asks skeptically.

"Sure. Like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow," Pinkie explained.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Night says.

"Uh-oh. I feel a combo coming up. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch," Pinkie says. Twilight looks back at Pinkie, only to have the door to the Library open and slam into her.

"I thought that combo meant a rainbow was about to show up, not for a door to suddenly open," Night tells Pinkie.

"Oh, you're thinking ear flop, knee twitch, eye flutter. This was an ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch. That usually means 'watch out for opening doors,'" Pinkie explains.

"You okay Twilight?" Night asks, turning to her.

"I don't believe this," Twilight says, not answering Night.

"You don't believe because you don't understand," Pinkie tells her. Twilight's face shows that she has an idea. Twilight then strapped Pinkie up in some contraption in the basement of the library.

"Okay, how come I've never heard of this?" Night asked Twilight.

"Now is not the time, Night," Twilight says before turning to Pinkie. "Okay. Now that I have you all hooked up, when you get another twitch, I'll get all the scientific readings."

"Okie-dokie-lokie," Pinkie responds. After some waiting with no twitches, Twilight asked Pinkie if she felt anything, who responded with no. This went on for some time untill Twilight got fed up with it.

"Seriously! After all day of constant twitching you've got nothing?" Twilight asked surprised.

"I don't control it, they just come and go," Pinkie tells her.

"That makes no sense!" Twilight says

"Sometimes we just have to believe in things. Even if you don't understand them," Pinkie tells Twilight.

"And some things are so weird that they can't be believed until you see the—" Night begins before Pinkie interrupts him.

"Wait! I think I got something!" Pinkie shouts.

"What? What is it?" Twilight asked excitedly but Night hears a stomach growl.

"It's my tummy! That usually means I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Pinkie says. Upon hearing Pinkie's revelation, Night hoof palms himself. Twilight on the other hoof, loses it.

"You know what? Just forget it!" she says as she unhooks Pinkie.

"Okie-dokie-lokie," Pinkie says as she slips out of the restraints.

"Wait, could you have gotten out whenever you wanted to?" Night asks her.

"Yep," Pinkie says as she hops to the door. When she gets to the door, she gets the combo for opening doors. The door to the basement then slams into Twilight.

"Hey Pinkie, have you seen Twilight?" Spike asks.

"Yes, she's behind the door," Pinkie answers and Spike pulls the door back to see Twilight stuck to it.

"Did you two _plan_ this?" Twilight asks the dragon.

"Plan what?" Spike asks as Twilight unsticks herself from the door.

"This is ridiculous. This just doesn't make any sense whatsoever," Twilight says. She then turns to watching Pinkie around Ponyville while dragging Night around with her. As hard as he tried to slip away, Twilight seemed to be one step ahead of him. Twilight eventually gets startled by Spike. "Honestly Spike, don't you know better than to sneak up on other ponies?" Twilight asks him

"Sorry. But isn't that what you're doing?" Spike asks her.

"No!" Twilight answers.

"Yes," Night counters, causing Twilight to glare at him.

"I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name: Pinkius Pieicus, in its natural habitat," Twilight says looking at Pinkie through the bush she was using as cover. Spike then decides to tag along. Twilight then seems to be cursed by the Pinkie Sense, as she was stung by a swarm of bees, fell down a flight of stairs into Applejack's new apple cellar, had a flower pot land on her head followed by an anvil, cart full of hay, and a piano. Later, Applejack and Pinkie engage in a conversation in which Night was to eavesdrop on by orders of Twilight, much to his dismay.

"Hey Applejack. Whatcha doin'?" Pinkie asks her.

"Taking more apples to my new apple cellar. How about you Pinkie?" Applejack asks.

"Oh, letting Twilight secretly follow me all day without me knowing," Pinkie answers.

"You mean you knew all along?! Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight asked.

"Cause that would have ruined the secret," Pinkie answered.

"She's got a point," Night said and Twilight glared at him.

"Tail… still twitching?" Spike asked concerned.

"All done, clear skies as far as I can tell" Pinkie answers when her entire body shivers.

"Care to tell us what that one means?" Night asked her worriedly.

"Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you'd never expect to happen is gonna happen!" Pinkie told the group as she got another shake. "Whatever it is, it's going to happen at Froggy Bottom Bogg."

"That's where Fluttershy going!" Night said.

"Is it about her?" Spike asks.

"I don't know," Pinkie says concerned.

"We should check on her just to see if she's okay," Applejack says as she heads toward the Bogg with Pinkie, Night and Spike right behind her. Night heard a protest from Spike and turned to see him on Twilight's back.

"I thought you didn't believe in this stuff," Night said.

"I don't. I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we get there and find out nothing's wrong," Twilight says as she begins glancing wickedly at Pinkie.

"_When did she get so selfish?_" Night thought as they entered the Everfree Forest. Pinkie then got another shiver.

"Cold? Need a jacket?" Twilight asked smugly.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Pinkie answered as she shuddered again.

"Care to explain why you're acting so strangely?" Night asks accusingly.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you've been so distant recently," Twilight threw back.

"What are you talking about?" Night asked, but quickly realized his mistake. Twilight also noticed and ran ahead of him. "Smooth Night, real smooth," Night said to himself. The group then arrived and quickly found Fluttershy, who was unharmed.

"I'm so glad everything is alright," Pinkie said.

"Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but… Aha! I told you there was nothing to worry about, and I was right. Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a [cough] doozy, and [cough] and the only [cough] doozy here is how right I am," Twilight started. Night, however, noticed something rising behind her, much like Spike and everypony else.

"Um… Twilight?" Applejack started. Twilight ignored this and decided to continue.

"Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today, but [cough] —ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing [cough] in anything you can't see for yourself," Twilight finished.

"If it's a matter of seeing, then turn around!" Night warned. Twilight did so and saw the Hydra that had risen from the bogg. Its heads then let out a loud roar.

"RUN!" Night shouted and the group quickly sprinted as fast as they could, but Night noticed Pinkie wasn't moving. Night quickly ran back and pushed her forward. "I said 'run!'" Night said as Pinkie moved. The Hydra chased them threw the bogg and they tried to get up a nearby hill only to find that there was a wide gap with multiple platforms that a non-flyer would have to jump to make. Night looked back to see the Hydra had started to head up the hill they were on and realized he was going to have to do something stupid. "You all start crossing. I'll buy you some time," Night says and is about to take off when Twilight stops him.

"Night, you can't, that Hydra may kill you!" Twilight protested.

"And if I don't, we may all get eaten. It's a risk worth taking," Night said as he barged past her and took to the sky. Before charging at the beast, he absorbed some lightning into his body. The Hydra seemed confused at the fact that a pony would charge right at it, but the confusion didn't last long as it tried to bite down on him. Fortunately, Night was too small and too fast for it. Night then charges more lightning into his horn and fires a magic beam with lightning coming out of it. The beam hits the Hydra on its neck between two of its heads which stuns both and they fall to the ground. But the rest of the beast was still moving and the two remaining heads tried to clamp down on him, but he was still too quick. Night then absorbed more lightning and dived beneath the beast between the two stunned heads and slammed into the Hydra's stomach which caused the whole beast to collapse, more from pain than his lightning. Night quickly flew back to his friends to find that everypony but Twilight had crossed, but she was near the other side. Twilight then made the final jump and Night landed beside them, seeing that there was no way for the Hydra to get to his friends quickly.

"Night! Thank goodness!" Twilight said and hugged him.

"I'm alright," Night said as he hugged her back. Twilight then released him and turned to Pinkie.

"Pinkie, I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bogg, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra—" Twilight said but was cut off when Pinkie suddenly shuddered.

"That wasn't it?" Pinkie says confused.

"Wait, what?" Night asks.

"The Hydra wasn't the doozy," Pinkie explains and Night looks back to see the Hydra give up and head back down to the Bogg. "I'm still getting the shudders, whatever it is, it hasn't happened yet."

"WHAT?! The hydra wasn't the doozy?! How could it not be the doozy?! What could be doozier than that?!" Twilight asked loudly.

"Don't know, but that wasn't it," Pinkie says. As her patience boiled into oblivion, Twilight's mane burst into flames right then and there before quickly disappearing.

"I give up," Twilight says exhausted.

"What do you mean?" Night asks.

"The fight. I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but the Pinkie Sense somehow… makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does," Twilight says, that's when Pinkie stops shuddering and gasps

"That was it! That was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was!" Pinkie celebrates.

"What? What was?" Twilight asks.

"You believing! I never expected that," Pinkie says as she walks back to Ponyville.

**Later**

Night was heading back to the Library with Spike and Twilight saw them as they entered. "Night, can I talk to you? Alone?" she asks and Spike heads upstairs. "Look, about earlier, I'm sorry," Twilight tells him.

"It's alright, but if you just tell me what's upsetting you maybe I can help," Night tells her.

"I know, I guess with you being in Canterlot for almost two months put some things into perspective," Twilight says.

"I take it Celestia told you what I was doing," Night guessed.

"Yes, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. Look, this isn't Earth. We don't need a full-scale army now," Twilight said.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Night said, a little stronger than he meant. He calmed his voice before continuing. "You're the smartest person I know, and on Earth, there may be people who are as smart or smarter than you, and I'm worried that if they find out about Equestria, they may try to cross the gap between the two worlds. Earth's natural resources are running out while this whole world's resources are pretty much untouched."

"You think they might invade?" Twilight asked.

"There's a strong possibility, and I can't risk Equestria being unprepared," Night explained.

"I see… well if there's anything I can do to help, don't be afraid to ask," Twilight says.

"Yeah, I will," Night says.


	16. Sonic Rainboom

Sonic Rainboom

**Golden Oak Library: Night's POV**

Night, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were helping Twilight get the library cleaned up after another one of Twilight's long studies. "Last one. Thanks so much for helping me clean up all these books. It was a crazy week of studying," Twilight tells them. Night then hears a scream of panic getting louder and looks out the window just in time to see Rainbow Dash fly through the window and slam into the ground. When Night opened his eyes, he noticed he was under some books and he pulled himself out to see all the books had fallen to the ground.

"Rainbow Dash, you rock. Woohoo," Fluttershy says softly before noticing the mess. "Did my cheering do that?"

"Hehe. Sorry about that everypony," Rainbow apologized before turning to Fluttershy. "That was a truly feeble performance," Rainbow tells her.

"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin," Fluttershy said.

"I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours. That feeble cheering," Rainbow tells her.

"What are you two arguing about?" Twilight asked them.

"We were arguing? I'm sorry," Fluttershy says quickly.

"I wish you guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition," Rainbow told the group.

"Well, I can, but the everypony else may have some problems," Night points out.

"Hang on, what's the Best Young Flyer Competition?" Twilight asked.

"It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles!" Pinkie explained. "Some are fast!" she continued as she ran around the library, sending books flying in her wake. "Some are graceful. Woah!" Pinkie then fell into a bunch of books.

"Well we can figure out what you're not," Night joked to himself. Twilight must have heard him, since she gave him a light hit.

"Golly. I'd love to see you strut yer stuff in that competition," Applejack said.

"Yeah. I wish you guys could be there. Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational," Rainbow says. Fluttershy looks at the ground guiltily.

"Ooh! I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom! It's like, the most coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean, come on! It's a sonic rainboom! How not cool could it possibly not be?!" Pinkie suddenly says.

"What's a sonic rainboom?" Twilight asked.

"You really need to get out more," Pinkie told her and Night snickered. "The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going sooo fast... Boom! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!" Pinkie explained, giving a mock visual.

"And Rainbow Dash here is the only pony to ever pull it off" Applejack points out.

"It was a long time ago… I was just a filly" Rainbow explained.

"Wait, hold on a second. You flew faster than the speed of sound… when you were a filly?! How are you not dead?!" Night asked surprised.

"I mean, yeah. And don't humans have a way of doing that?" Rainbow asked.

"That's different, human aircraft have to have powerful engines to do that, and even then it normally lasts a few minutes," Night explained.

"Well, you're going to do it again, right?" Pinkie asked.

"Are… you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep," Rainbow boasted, but Night could sense the uncertainty in her voice. "And the grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my lifelong heroes... It'll be a dream come true!" Rainbow continues.

"Yay," Fluttershy cheered softly and Rainbow glared at her.

"I'm gonna go rest up. Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know," Rainbow says before turning to Fluttershy. "You on the other hoof, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance," she told her before flying out the window she crashed through.

"She's practiced that move hundreds of times and never came close to doing it. I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her," Fluttershy explained before following Rainbow.

"Well, I guess we'd better get this cleaned up. Again," Twilight says. Before she can get started, Rarity nudges her.

"Go on," she told Twilight.

"Go on what?" Twilight asked.

"Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale. Didn't you see how nervous she was?" Rarity asked.

"Nervous?" Applejack asked confused. "Have you spit yer bit or somethin'? She was tootin' her own horn louder than the brass section of a marching band!" Applejack tells Rarity.

"Please, I've seen enough fashion shows to recognize stage fright when I see it. We've got to be there for her. Now go on!" Rarity said as she shoved Twilight into Night, causing the two to fall into a pile of books. Night looks up to see Twilight right on top of him and Night felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Um… Twilight… think you can get off me?" Night asked her and noticed Twilight turn red and she immediately gets off him.

"Sorry I…" Twilight started but clearly felt just as uncomfortable about it as Night.

"Nice work," Applejack said sarcastically to Rarity, who glared at her.

"Anyway… how am I supposed to find a flight spell in all of this?" Twilight asked.

"A flight spell? Give me a sec," Pinkie says before grabbing a book and throwing it toward Twilight. "Page twenty-seven."

"How?" Night asked, extremely confused.

"It landed on me when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase," Pinkie explained.

"Here it is. A spell that will allow ponies to fly for three days," Twilight said. She and Night get a good look at the spell, though Night felt a little uncomfortable being this close to Twilight. "This looks pretty tough. I'm not sure I can do it," Twilight tells them.

"You must try," Rarity insists.

"Well then, who's going to volunteer?" Twilight asked. The wingless look at each other before Rarity steps up.

"I'll do it. For Rainbow Dash, I will go first," she says.

"Alright. I'll try this first, okay Night?" Twilight asked. Night nodded in approval. "Here it goes," Twilight says and starts to use the spell. Night was getting worried though, since this spell seemed to be taking a lot out of her. When she finishes, there's a flash of light and Night sees Rarity with these pretty looking butterfly wings.

"Did it work?" Rarity asked and Pinkie and Applejack nodded. Night, meanwhile, was helping Twilight up.

"You okay?" Night asked.

"Yeah. Just tired," Twilight answered. Night then looked back at Rarity's, who was admiring her new wings, then looked back at the group.

"Don't expect me to give you all those," Night said. He then noticed Twilight looking at him. "N-Not that they wouldn't look nice and all. Just take a little… let's see if we can find a simpler spell," Night says quickly, feeling a blush on his face.

**Cloudsdale: Rainbow Dash's POV**

Rainbow and Fluttershy were in sight of Cloudsdale and Rainbow turned to her friend. "You've got to be more assertive. Don't be afraid to speak your mind," she advised as they landed. She then sees three faces she hoped to never see again. Hoops, Dumb-Bell, and Score

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Dumb-Bell asked his friends.

"It's our old friend, Rainbow _Crash_!" Hoops answered.

"Get kicked out of any flight schools lately?" Dumb-Bell asked Rainbow and the three stallions laughed.

"I didn't get kicked out," Rainbow countered, trying to keep her cool.

"Face it, Rainbow Crash. Flight school had too many rules, and not enough naptimes for you," Dumb-Bell said.

"Oh, ask her about the _sonic rainboom_," Hoops says to Dumb-Bell.

"That's nothing but an old mare's tale. You don't have the skills to try something like that," Dumb-Bell claims.

"Now wait just a minute!" Fluttershy calls out and everypony looks at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be more assertive. Anyhow... She is going to do a sonic rainboom!" Fluttershy claims.

"No, she's not. Because their's no such thing," Dumb-Bell counters and Rainbow was wondering if he experienced head trauma when she slammed into him when she did the sonic rainboom.

"Then show up at the Cloudeseum and see for yourself! ...If you're free," Fluttershy says and the three laugh at her.

"Yeah. We'll be free," Hoops taunts. After a good chuckle, the group starts to fly away.

"See you then Rainbow Crash," Dumb-Bell says as he flys away.

"Did you see that? I was so assertive!" Fluttershy says. Rainbow didn't say anything and lowered her head to the ground.

"Those guys are right. I'll never be able to do it," Rainbow moped.

"Not with that attitude you won't," somepony said and she looked up to see Night.

"Night! You came!" Rainbow said, a small amount of confidence returned at the sight of her friend.

"Not just me," Night said and Rainbow noticed Rarity was flying with a beautiful pair of butterfly wings.

"Rarity!?" Rainbow says confused. That's when a balloon comes from beneath the clouds that contained the rest of the clouds. "You all came?!" Rainbow asked them.

"Sure did," Pinkie said then hopped out of the balloon, causing Rainbow to panic.

"WAIT!" she shouted, but was surprised when Pinkie hit the clouds and stood on them without falling through before the rest of her friends followed suit. "How did you do that? I thought that was something only pegasi and alicorns could do?" Rainbow asked.

"Pretty cool huh?" Pinkie asked as she did a cartwheel around Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"Well we originally found a spell would allow us to fly temporarily, but it was too difficult to do more than once. So we found a spell that allowed the rest of us to walk on clouds," Twilight explained while including Night.

"I'm surprised two of you don't have new wings since Night's got magic," Rainbow pointed out.

"Well, I doubt Night would be able to look at Twilight with wings like that," Applejack replied referring to Rarity's wings.

"Applejack!" Night shouted with what Rainbow assumed was a blush on his face and Twilight shifted uncomfortably.

"Anywho, we came up here to cheer you to victory," Applejack continued.

"To be honest, I was starting to get just the teeniest, tiniest bit nervous," Rainbow admits. "But I feel a lot better now that you guys are here. Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale?" Rainbow offers and the group agrees. "Here it is. The greatest city in the sky," Rainbow tells them, standing by a great vantage point. She then sees Rarity admiring her new wings in a nearby mirror. "Uhh… some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Cloudsdale." Rainbow then took them to the Weather Factory and put on some white clothes. "This is where they make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofmade. As you can see, it's a delicate operation," Rainbow tells them in a soft voice. Rarity then flies up to some of the completed ones to get a closer look.

"Ooh, the snowflakes look better from up here," she says and her wings produce a current that sends the snowflakes everywhere.

"We'd better get out of here before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought," Rainbow tells them then takes the group to another part of the factory. "And here's where they make the rainbows."

"So your mane was made here?" Night asked jokingly, which gave everypony a laugh.

"No, but I wouldn't have been surprised," Rainbow commented. Pinkie then dipped her hoof into one of the rainbow pools and licked the rainbow substance off. Her face then turned into the colors of the rainbow and she let out a strained gasp.

"Spicyyyyyy!" she says, still strained.

"Yeah, rainbows aren't known for their flavor," Rainbow explained. She then noticed Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score admiring Rarity's wings.

"Whoa! Oh, where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair!" Dumb-Bell says.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess I could see that," Rarity remarks.

"Oh, hey look, it's Rainbow Crash again!" Dumb-Bell says, noticing the group.

"Rarity! What are you doing talking to these guys?" Rainbow asks with concern.

"Oh, they were just admiring my wings, Rainbow Dash" Rarity answers.

"Yeah, you should forget the sonic rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these!" Dumb-Bell told Rainbow, which caused him and his friends to laugh. Before they could fly away, however, all three were hit by lightning. "Who did that!?" Dumb-Bell asked then turned to Rainbow. "It was you. Wasn't it Rainbow Crash?"

"No, it wasn't. It was me," Night admits.

"And just who do you think you are. Rainbow Crash's coltfriend?" Dumb-Bell asked, but Night wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed.

"No. But she is my friend, and I don't appreciate others bullying my friends. As for who I am, I'm Night Storm, but I'd advise you'd call me 'your highness' if you want to get out of this unharmed," Night explained. The three then dawned looks of realization and flew away as fast as they could. While Rainbow appreciated Night for standing up for her, it didn't help her confidence.

"Uhh... C'mon, everypony. Why don't we go see how clouds are made?" Fluttershy says before walking beside Rainbow Dash. "Don't listen to them. You're gonna win that competition for sure!" she said confidently.

"Are you kidding? I can't do the sonic rainboom, and just look at these boring, plain old feathered wings. I'm doomed!" Rainbow admitted. When the group entered the cloud producing section Rarity was immediately swarmed by workers who were admiring her wings.

"What, these old things? Go ahead, everypony. Photos are encouraged," Rarity says and she received glares from Night, Twilight, Applejack, and, surprisingly, Fluttershy.

"Rarity, we're supposed to be helping Rainbow Dash relax, remember? Put your wings away and stop showing off!" Twilight orders.

"Oh, pfft. How can you ask me to put away perfection?" Rarity asked as she flew up to a point where the sun filtered in and the light caught her wings. As the ponies admired it Rainbow crouched to the ground.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay? You don't look so good," Twilight pointed out.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay? Everyone's so in love with Rarity's wings that they won't even notice when I totally blow it in the Best Young Flyer's Competition," Rainbow said.

"Hey! There's an idea! YOU should enter the competition!" a pony called Rainbowshine said.

"Yeah! I could watch you fly all day long!" an elderly pony named Foggy Fleece agreed.

"You sure you don't want me to get rid of them?" Night whispered to Twilight just loud enough for Rainbow to hear him. Twilight glared at him in response and Night backed off.

"There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me. Perhaps I should compete," Rarity realized.

"WHAT!?" Rainbow asked loudly, but none of the workers paid any attention to her and continued to admire Rarity.

"What am I gonna DO?! I'll never win the competition now…" Rainbow realized and got looks of sympathy from her friends.

**The Best Young Flyer's Competition: Night's POV**

Night and his friends were standing outside the stadium waiting to be let in. "Do you think Rainbow Dash can pull this off?" Fluttershy asked the group.

"It would be a lot easier if Rarity didn't have to go all 'I have to perform because I want to,'" Night pointed out.

"Night!" Twilight scowled.

"What? We all know it's true," Night countered. Nopony answered him, but he could tell that he was right.

"Hey, isn't that a royal carriage?" Pinkie asked pointing into the sky at a golden carriage being pulled by four gold plated guards. Night then recognizes Celestia on it and notices that it was heading in the direction of the stadium.

"What's my sister doing here?" Night asked confused.

"Well, why don't you go ask her?" Twilight asked.

"Might as well. I'll see you in a bit," Night says as he takes off and follows the carriage to its destination. "Celestia!" Night shouts and Celestia turns to him.

"Night. Good to see you," Celestia responds. "I take it you're here to support Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

"Well, we all were, but while figuring out how to get everypony up here without falling through the clouds, Twilight performed a spell on Rarity to give her temporarily flight. Now all of a sudden she decides to enter the competition so this is all going so well," Night explained.

"Hmm. Wonder how this will turn out," Celestia says when they hear an announcement.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia!" he says and Celestia, Night and two guards land on a platform overlooking the performance area.

"Sure, only Celestia, let's just forget that her younger brother cause that's the way it is," Night grumbled as the ponies applauded Celestia.

"Give them time. Luna's having the same issue, so you're not alone in that regard," Celestia says as the announcer continues.

"Please welcome our celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyer Competition: the Wonderbolts!" he says and six pegasi in blue uniforms do a small performance before sitting down in the stands. "And now, let's find out who will take the prize as this year's best young flyer!" As the performances drew on Night was getting more worried. Neither Rainbow nor Rarity had gone yet and he heard that there will be only one more performance. "And now, for our final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen! Uhh... And apparently contestant number four…" the announcer says as Rainbow sneaks out looking terrified as Rarity pops out behind her with a ton of makeup on and in an overly styled dress in Night's opinion.

"When did she make that?" Night questioned. Nopony had brought any luggage so where Rarity made that was beyond him. Music then starts playing, which it was very calm, which also seemed to unsettle Rainbow even more. Rarity then starts dancing on the air. Rainbow, meanwhile, starts a long 'S' maneuver around a bunch of cloud pillars but she misjudged her timing and slammed into the bottom of the stadium. She quickly recovered then flew up to three clouds that had been placed and started to spin them around. It was going well untill one of the clouds spun too fast and headed straight to where Night and Celestia were standing. Night reacted quickly by sending a wind gust that sliced through the cloud like a knife. It hit the sides of the platform, narrowly missing the guards. Rarity then seemed to go for her finale and she flies up to the sun to catch its rays with her wings with Rainbow not far behind her to prepare for her sonic rainboom. When Rarity gets to the sun she opens her wings and they send a beautiful light show down on the stadium. It didn't last long as her wings burned up by being that close to the sun, causing her to plummet back to the ground. Three Wonderbolts then launch off their platform and try to catch her but with Rarity screaming in terror and flailing her hooves like crazy, she unintentionally knocked out all three. Rainbow took notice that Rarity was in trouble as well. Rainbow suddenly dived down in an attempt to catch Rarity. Night was about to fly after them when Celestia stopped him.

"Night look," she said and Night then noticed a Mach cone starting to form.

"Is she…" Night started but didn't get to finish as a sonic boom rang across the sky and a rainbow seemed to be being made by Rainbow Dash. "It's a sonic freaking rainboom!" Night shouted. Rainbow then caught Rarity and the three knocked out Wonderbolts and made a rainbow in the sky before bringing her extra weight to other ponies who either held up Rarity or took the Wonderbolts to the medical area. The crowd then cheered louder than Night heard for any other competitor and Rainbow look stunned before taking in the cheers and looked like her confident self again.

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

The group gathered around the balloon while Rarity was inside it. "I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away with my... beautiful wings. I guess I just lost my head. And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it," Rarity apologized to everypony. "Can you ever ever forgive me?" Rarity asked.

"Aw, it's okay. Everything turned out all right, right? I just wish I could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake," Rainbow says then gets tapped on the shoulder and sees the Wonderbolts standing behind her. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

"So you're the little pony who saved our lives. We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks," Spitfire told Rainbow and she let off another stream of Ohmygosh's.

"Princess, Night," Twilight said. The ponies bowed to Princess Celestia. Night, however, seemed to take advantage of the situation.

"So you're all bowing to me now?" Night questioned mischievously.

"Don't you even get any more ideas like that Night Storm!" Twilight shouted at him. Night just laughed.

"Worth it," Night commented.

"Anyway. I'm happy to see you and your friends here Twilight," Princess Celestia said.

"Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Rainbow Dash here really is the best flyer in Equestria," Rarity told her.

"I know she is, my dear. That's why, for her incredible act of bravery and her spectacular sonic rainboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for Best Young Flyer to this year's winner, Miss Rainbow Dash!" Celestia announced and the ponies once again cheered.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Rainbow said. "This really is the best day ever!" Rainbow shouted out.

"Hey Rainbow Crash—-" Dumb-Bell started before Hoops hit him and whispered something in his ear. "Sorry. Rainbow Dash. Uhh, we just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition," Dumb-Bell admitted.

"That sonic rainboom was awesome!" Hoops shouted.

"Heh, thanks, guys," Rainbow told them.

"Uhh, we're really sorry we gave you such a hard time before," Dumb-Bell apologized.

"Aww, that's okay. Don't worry about it," Rainbow told them.

"Hey. Do you want to hang out with us? Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick!" Dumb-Bell wondered.

"Sorry boys," Rainbow told them and flew up to the Wonderbolts. "But I've got plans."

_**Before this chapter finishes, I do have an announcement to make. I will not be posting any chapters for any of my stories until Monday since I've been getting really tired recently and I just need some time off and recuperate. Still, I do hope you enjoyed.**_


	17. A Dog and Pony Show

A Dog and Pony Show

**Jewel Cliffs: Spike's POV**

Spike was with Rarity helping her collect gems for an order from Sapphire Shores, which led them to a large area of gems just outside of Ponyville. Rarity was using a spell to find the gems while Spike was dragging a cart behind him. " Oh my gosh! Sapphire Shores! The pony of pop! She is awesome! I mean, she's gorgeous and talented and—" Spike started. He only stopped when Rarity glared at him. "Heh and not even half the pony you are. I mean, you're ten times more gorgeous and talented and—" Spike continued.

"Spike, a lady is never jealous," Rarity points out.

"Eh, of course not. But were you totally flipping out or what?!" Spike asked.

"Ladies do not 'flip out', Spike. However, I was quite in awe," Rarity tells him them she seems to get something on her detection spell. "Oh, I need to find more jewels than ever before to decorate her costumes. Oh, aha!"

"Did you find some?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike! Right there!" Rarity tells him, pointing at the area. Spike quickly digs them up.

"Ooooo! You look so delicious…" Spike says upon seeing the gems. He then tries to eat the group.

"Spike! I promised I'd give you gems to snack on, but we need to collect more first or I'll never be able to make these outfits for Sapphire," Rarity tells him. Spike, reluctantly, puts the gems in the cart. "Come along, Spike. We have many jewels to find."

"At your service, milady," Spike says and they collect a lot more gems

"You've been very patient today, Spike. And for that, you get the finest reward. This is from me to you," she says after Spike unearths another group of gems. She then gives Spike a blue gem. Spike then looks at Rarity.

"Is something wrong, Spike?" Rarity asks as Spike looks into her eyes.

"No. It's _perfect_," Spike answers when Rarity's spell lights up again.

"Ooo! Bring the cart, Spike! There are more over here," Rarity tells him.

"For me. From Rarity," Spike says mesmerized before following Rarity.

"Well, Spike, I think that's all we can do for today. And these will certainly get me well on my way with Sapphire's outfits. Why don't we start headi…" Rarity starts when her horn lights up like a Hearth's Warming Tree. She turns in the direction her horn tells her to. "Oh! What's this? Another jewel. Oh… Oh, strange. It's in the trees," Rarity wonders when a large, ugly gray dog show's it's head from the tree. "Uh... uh... Good day, gentle... uh, fellow. Uh, I am Rarity and this is my friend Spike," Rarity introduces. "And, you are?"

"A Diamond Dog," he answers and starts heading toward the two.

" Oh really? Oh well, that explains your fine taste in jewelry. I mean I-I-I know that diamonds are a girl's best friend and now I know that they're a dog's best friend too, ha ha ha. So, um, [cough] you're out hunting for gems as well?" Rarity asks as she and Spike continue to back away.

"Yes. We hunt," he says creepily.

"Uh… 'we?'" Rarity questions.

"We hunt for gems. But you are a better hunter. So now we hunt… for you!" he says. As if on cue, two more dogs jump out of holes behind them and send Spike flying away. A larger, grey dog tries to grab Rarity while Spike uses his tail like a jackhammer on a smaller brown one's tail. He then sends the bigger grey one back to the first dog.

"Run, Rarity! Run!" Spike orders and he gets pushed into the ground. The dog that did it attempts to pursue Rarity but Spike grabs its leg and it falls over. The dog then throws Spike into a tree with the spines on his head getting him stuck to it. The dogs then retreat and Spike sees the first dog carrying Rarity down a hole. As he runs up to it he only sees darkness down the hole. Spike then runs as fast as his legs would carry him.

**Later: Night's POV**

Night and his friends were running to where Spike had told them that Rarity had been kidnapped and the dragon was breathing heavily into a bag. "Spike, can you breathe now?" Twilight asks him.

"Yes… I think so," Spike answers.

"Good. Now tell us what you know," Twilight tells him.

"Yeah, because what we got earlier was a mix of words that didn't even form a sentence," Night recalls.

"Sorry. Rarity and I were in the Jewel cliffs looking for jewels when these creepy guys showed up" Spike explained.

"Creepy guys?" Twilight asked.

"They called themselves the Diamond Dogs. They grabbed Rarity and disappeared down a hole in the ground," Spike finished.

"Well, this sounds mighty easy. Just take us to that there hole and we'll save Rarity," Applejack says confidently, but when they arrive Night sees more holes then he could count.

"Holy moly, that's a lotta holeys," Pinkie notices.

"This just got tougher. Anyone could lead to Rarity," Night points out.

"Then we'd better get started," Twilight said and the group started to look down the holes in an attempt to see down them, but all Night saw was darkness. He then saw a pair of gleaming yellow eyes before he heard a rumble. Dirt and mud suddenly flew out of the ground and some of it got on Night's face. Night gets it off and sees the other holes being filled up as well. "Quick! We gotta get down one before they're all filled up" Twilight tells them. Night flies to a cluster of holes but all seem to fill up just before he can enter them.

"Whew. Heavens to Betsy. Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Rarity won't even touch mud, 'less it's imported," Applejack remarks. "We gotta save her."

"But they blocked up all the holes," Fluttershy points out.

"Don't mean we can't dig 'em out. Come on!" Applejack said as the group started to dig out the holes. As he was digging, Night felt something pull on his tail and he found himself on the ground. Looking around, everypony was having a similar problem.

"Oh screw this. Everypony get down!" Night shouts. He then flies into the air and absorbs a bunch of lightning before flying back down at max speed and slamming into the ground so hard that is cause a massive pulse that threw all the dirt off the holes, but they were still filled. "Is everypony alright?" Night asks. His friends look at him confused. "I asked if everypony was alright," Night said.

"What!? I can't hear you Night!" Rainbow shouts, hearing only a loud ringing noise.

"Rainbow, why are you yelling?" Night asks.

"Are you sure you're not whispering? Because I can barely hear myself!" Twilight shouts, who heard only a muffled response from Night underneath the ringing.

"Shoot, must have overdid it," Night said to himself.

"You what!?" Twilight yelled.

"I think I overdid it!" Night shouted back.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Applejack shouted.

"Hang on, I think it's clearing up," Twilight said in her normal voice.

"Okay, I'm going to be honest, I didn't think that my lightning pulse could do that," Night admits.

"I got it! I'll save you, my sweet," Spike suddenly says as he runs to an open hole. Spike then ties a jewel to a fishing pole and lowers it down the hole.

"Spike, it is very noble of you…" Twilight starts when Spike shushes her. "… to sacrifice the gem Rarity gave you," Twilight finished.

"Oh, Lady Rarity. My damsel in distress," Spike says dreamily. Night's then surprised when Spike tries to kiss Applejack but she quickly pushes him away.

"Hoho there, lover boy," she says. The fishing pole then pulls.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoawhoawhoa... I got a bite! I got a bite!" Spike says excitedly before getting pulled down the hole.

"Hold on there, little fella," Applejack says as she grabs onto Spikes tail.

"Applejack!" Twilight says as she runs up and tries to stop Applejack. Night then follows, then Rainbow, Fluttershy, and finally Pinkie. Before Night fell in though, he called a small amount of lightning to store for later, just in case. The group then goes sliding around the tunnels until they eventually crash into the ground.

"Haha, it worked! We're in! Now we can finally save Rarity!" Spike says excitedly.

"Yeah, about that," Night says and the group sees the vast network of tunnels. The group starts moving down the tunnel they're in.

"All these tunnels... How are we ever gonna find Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Guess we're just gonna have to start going down them one by one," Applejack said.

"That could take forever! There's gotta be a way to narrow it down," Rainbow points out.

"I know! I bet they've taken Rarity down the tunnel with the most gems," Spike says.

"That sounds good Spike, but how are we supposed to know which tunnel that is? Rarity's the only one who knows a gem-finder spell," Night points out.

"But you and Twilight could copy it," Spike says.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Rarity showed me how she did it a while back. If I can just remember…" Twilight says as she tries to use the spell. "That way," Twilight says, pointing down one of the tunnels. The group follows her. "We're getting close. I can feel it," Twilight said after a while. Night then heard what he thought was Rarity crying.

"It's coming from down here. Come on!" Spike said.

"She must be in there. Let's go!" Rainbow said when Night felt something heavy land on his back. He looked around to see dogs with armor on him and his friends.

"More workhorses," one of them says and they put ropes around their mouths.

"Hoh, doggies. If you can take this bull by the horns, you better be ready for a ride. Come on, ponies! Kick 'em up, kick 'em out. Buck 'em up, buck 'em down," Applejack says. The group, except Night, start to throw the dogs around.

"Do you know what happens when you sit on a charged lightning rod?" Night asks the dog on him. He looks scared when Night releases the lightning he stored on the dog, giving him a massive shock. "Good thing I figured out how to do that," Night said before running up to the group to see the dogs run down the tunnel.

"Yeehaw! Get along, little doggies!" Applejack shouts after them when they hear a bunch of loud crashes and bangs.

"I'm coming for you, milady. Hi-ho, Twilight! Away!" Spike shouts, holding a stone pillar in his claws.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Twilight asks Spike with a glare.

"Please, Twilight. Just give me this," Spike says.

"Eh... fine," Twilight says. She neighs before charging through the door.

"Okay, let's never mention that ever," Night says and everypony agreed before following Twilight.

"Lady Rarity, I'm here to save you!" Spike shouts. Night sees three dogs run right at the group, pleading for _them_ to be saved.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asks confused.

"So picky," one of them said.

"And critical," said a second

"She won't stop talking," the first said.

"And crying," added the second

"We, uh, give her back. Yes," the third said and Rarity showed herself with a cart full of gems.

"Rarity! You're safe!" Spike said relieved.

"Why, yes. Hello, everypony. You arrived just in time to assist me," Rarity said.

"Assist you with what?" Applejack asked.

"With those," Rarity said, turning to the multiple carts of jewels.

"You're letting her leave with all these... jewels?" Spike asked.

"Yes. Take them. And her with them" the third one pleaded.

"Please," the first dog begged. The group then took the carts up to the surface and started to head back to Ponyville.

"I can't believe you found all these gems!" Pinkie said surprised.

"Heh. I can't believe you tricked all those dogs," Rainbow continued.

"Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I cannot handle myself in a sticky situation. I had them wrapped around my hoof the entire time," Rarity told them.

"Well, next time we have a problem like that again, we can just send Rarity in and watch the entertainment," Night joked, which got a laugh out of everyone.

"I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia to tell her what you taught me today," Twilight then says.

"Me? What did I teach you?" Rarity asks.

"Just because somepony is ladylike doesn't make her weak. In fact, by using her wits, a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all," Twilight answers.

"Hm... 'Outshines' is right. Now you have enough gems to cover Sapphire Shores' costumes," Spike says as he was eating a gem. Rarity then uses her magic and pulls it out of his claws.

"Not if you eat them all, Spike," Rarity tells him as his mouth snaps on air. The group laughs as they head back to town.


	18. Over a Barrel

Over a Barrel

**Night's POV**

Night and his friends were currently on a train to Appleloosa, where Applejack was giving a tree to the ponies there, though what Night didn't get was why the tree got its own private cart. He would have preferred it since Rainbow, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie were being quite loud as Night was trying to sleep. "Do you guys mind? I was up early fire-roasting those snacks you're all eating, and I'm pooped!" Spike told them, clearly just as annoyed as Night.

"Speaking of, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped," Rainbow told him.

"Okay fine," Spike said. He then shot a plume of fire at Rainbow's bag of popcorn turning it to ash. "Good night!" he said before diving under the covers.

"Maybe it's time we all got a little shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Twilight said and turned down the lights. Night then started to drift into sleep when he heard whispering.

"Psst! Pinkie Pie, you asleep yet?" Rainbow asked.

"No, are you asleep yet?" Pinkie asked back.

"If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were asleep?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie realized.

"When we get to Appleloosa, you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the orchard?" Rainbow wondered.

"What tree? You mean Bloomberg?" Pinkie asked.

"No, Fluttershy," Rainbow clarified.

"Fluttershy's not a tree, silly!" Pinkie said.

"What's going on?" Twilight suddenly asked.

"Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree!" Pinkie answered.

"I do not think she's a tree! I was just—" Rainbow tried to counter.

"Did you say she was a tree?" Twilight asked her.

"No. Well… Yes. But not exactly—" Rainbow argues.

"Ya know she's not a tree, right?" Twilight points out.

"She's not a tree, Dashie!" Pinkie confirms.

"I'd like to be a tree…" Fluttershy suddenly says.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Spike shouts. Night barely makes him out with the candle the girls were using to see as he walks to the door out of the cart and slams it behind him.

"Well that was kind of huffy," Twilight points out.

"Huffy the magic dragon!" Fluttershy jokes. As the girls laugh at her joke they're interrupted by Rarity.

"Would you all be quiet, now!?" Rarity asks and the girls blow out the candle in panic.

"_Took them long enough,_" Night thought to himself before fully falling asleep.

**Morning**

Night was awoken by a massive amount of rumbling, and he wasn't the only one as his friends were awake as well. "What in the world is going on?" Night asks nopony in particular. He looks out the window to see a massive amount of buffalo.

"A buffalo stampede!" Twilight says in awe.

"I just love their accessories!" Rarity commented.

"They're getting awfully close to the train though," Night points out. Just then, two buffalo ram into the side of the train car knocking the group around.

"Oooh, looky! Now they're doing tricks!" Pinkie says. Night looks out to see a buffalo jump on top of another one before a smaller one, probably a juvenile, jumps on top of those buffalo. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Now do a backflip!" Pinkie says when the buffalo jumps on top of the car they are in. "Or... Just jump?" she says disappointed. The group then heard hoofsteps heading toward the caboose where the tree was stored.

"Something tells me this isn't a circus act," Rainbow says before heading out with Night following her closely. "Hey there! Where ya headed in such a hurry?" Rainbow asks as she lands in front of the buffalo. The buffalo continues running and the two fliers have to jump into the air so they don't get hit. "Wow, you're pretty quick for someone so... bulky. No offense," Rainbow comments as she overtakes him.

"Mind tell us why you're attacking the train and running on the roof?" Night asks the buffalo. The buffalo doesn't answer and continues to the caboose. She then jumps down between the caboose and the car in front of it as Rainbow flies past and slams into a sign. Night, however, follows the buffalo down and sees her disconnect the cars. "Oh no, you don't!" Night shouted. He then tries to charge at the buffalo, who just simply ducks out of the way and opens the door to the caboose. Unable to change his course, Night flies into the caboose and something hits him on the back of his head, knocking him out.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight and her friends had run to the caboose and she quickly noticed the buffalo herd pushing it away. "They've got Bloomberg!" Applejack called out. Twilight, however, noticed something more important to her. Night and Spike. The train then approaches Appleloosa and Applejack's cousin, Braeburn, greets them.

"Hey there! Welcome ta A-A-ppleloosa!" Braeburn says excitedly.

"Braeburn, listen—" Applejack starts before getting interrupted.

"Cousin Applejack, mind yer manners, you have yet ta introduce me to your compadres! Shame on you!" Braeburn tells her.

"Braeburn, listen, somethin' terrible's happened—" Applejack tries to explain.

"Terrible is right, your train is a full seven minutes late! That's seven minutes less for you to delight in the pleasures and wonders of... A-A-A-ppleloosa!" Braeburn tells the group before showing them around by pushing them everywhere. "Boggles the mind, we settler ponies built all this in just the past year, don't it?! And as you can see, we have all of the finest comforts. Like horse-drawn carriages! And those there are horse-drawn horse-drawn carriages," Braeburn points out. Applejack tries to tell Braeburn what happened on the train but he keeps going. "And here's our local waterin' hole, the Salt Block," he shows them as a pony got kicked out. "Over there's the office of Sheriff Silverstar. And here's where we have our wild west dances! And here's where we have our mild west dances!" Applejack then tries again to explain but Braeburn doesn't listen. "And here's the most wonderful sight in all of... A-A-A-ppleloosa! Our apple orchard," he tells them before turning to the group. Braeburn then continues to rant, but Applejack has had enough.

"Braeburn!" she shouted.

"Uh, yes, cuz?" Braeburn asks.

"You have a very nice town an' all, but we have a hu-uge problem! Some of our friends are missin'!" Applejack explains.

"A stampede of buffalo," Fluttershy explained.

"They got Night and Spike" Twilight tells him.

"Rainbow Dash went after them," Rarity added.

"And we can't find Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy continued.

"And we had an apple tree with us for your orchard, but they took that too!" Applejack finished.

"Did you say buffalo?" Braeburn asked then sighed. "Them buffalo, they want us settler ponies to take every single tree you see here off this land. They sure as hay don't want any new ones added in."

"But why?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Beats me. We put a lot of hard work into this land, so we can feed our town, our families, our foals! And now they're sayin' all these trees have to go? T'ain't fair…" Braeburn told the group. Twilight looked at Applejack with concern and wondered what was happening to her missing friends.

**Rainbow's POV**

Rainbow was sneaking around in an attempt to look find the buffalo that took Spike. She wished she knew where Night was though. She didn't see him after she started her pursuit. She pushed that out of her mind "_Night's probably in town. He'll bring help,_" she thought to herself. "Ooh, I can't wait to get my hooves on that little buffalo," she said to nopony at all when her head hurt and she winced with pain. "Nobody tricks Rainbow Dash and gets away with it," she continued when…

"Boo!" Pinkie said, appearing from nowhere and startling Rainbow.

"Yah! ...Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow said.

"Ah, ya caught me! Looks like I tricked you and didn't get away with it either! You're good," Pinkie complemented loudly. Rainbow then brought her hoof to Pinkie's mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?! You gotta get out of here!" Rainbow told her with a hushed voice.

"I do?" Pinkie said, clueless.

"You're gonna blow my cover," Rainbow explained, trying to remain hidden, but Pinkie wasn't helping by standing out in the open.

"I am?" Pinkie said, still clueless.

"I'm trying to save Spike!" Rainbow told her, her voice raised in anger.

"Oh my gosh! So am I!" Pinkie said loudly.

"And the more of us there are out here, the more chances of us getting... caught," Rainbow said when she noticed the buffalo herd had surrounded them. "Run, Pinkie, I'll hold 'em off. Save yourself!" Rainbow order her friend ready to fight. The buffalo were as well, as they prepared to charge but a familiar voice calls out and stops them.

"Stop!" the voice shouted and the buffalo stepped aside and revealed Spike. "Dash, Pinkie, 'sup? Hey, no worries, I know those guys. They're cool," Spike tells the buffalo.

"If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," a buffalo said before the herd headed off. Spike then lead Rainbow and Pinkie to the buffalo's camp.

"Seems they took me by mistake. And they feel awful about it too, poor guys. Fortunately, they totally respect dragons, so they treat me like an honored guest," Spike explained as a buffalo brought some ugly looking gunk for Rainbow and Pinkie. Rainbow pushed hers away in disgust. "Still don't like ponies much, though... But you're with me, so it's cool," Spike continued.

"Huh. Well, I still don't trust them. I say we turn tail and bail while we still—" Rainbow said as she looked around for an exit when Pinkie interrupted.

"Before we finish eating? Are you loco in the coco?!" Pinkie asked Rainbow. "Can I please have more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was?" Pinkie asked someone that Rainbow didn't see.

"Certainly. And, Mr. Spike, you like gemstones, yes?" Rainbow heard.

"Turquoise. Mmm!" Spike said as he ate. "This here is Little Strongheart, and these are my friends Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash," Spike then told them, Rainbow looked at the buffalo unhappily when she recognized her as the one from the train.

"You!" Rainbow said angrily.

"You!" Little Strongheart said with surprise. That's when a loud crackle went off and Rainbow saw a Night fly into the air with lightning sparking on him and 3 to 4 buffalo behind him. Night then sees them and land in front of them.

"Okay, would someone please explain what in tartarus is going on?" Night asked them. Rainbow, however, didn't get the chance to as the buffalos surrounded them.

"Guys wait! He's with me!" Spike explained. While the buffalos calmed down a little, they were still giving hostile glares at Night, who still had lightning sparking. Little Strongheart then walks up to him.

"Please accept my apologies for what happened on the train. When we saw you we were worried that you were going to bring Equestrian troops to attack us," Strongheart explained.

"Night, you should at least hear them out," Spike told him.

"We only wanted the tree. The settler ponies have overtaken the land and have planted an orchard all over it! Because of their thoughtlessness, we can no longer run over our traditional stampeding grounds," Strongheart continued. Night's lightning then disappeared and the three ponies exchanged looks of confusion.

"I think it's time they met Chief Thunderhooves," Spike said.

**Night's POV**

The three ponies and dragon stood by a fire with the chief on one side and the group on the other with the rest of the buffalo surrounding the fire. Night was focusing on the chief but was ready if any of the other buffalo tried anything. "We have a long and winding stampeding trail that we have run upon for many generations," Chief Thunderhooves explained. "My father stampeded upon these grounds, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and—" At this point, Night noticed that the buffalos were trying not to fall asleep.

"I think they get the idea, Chief," Strongheart told him, apparently picking up on the sleepy buffalos.

"It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year, these… settler ponies, these… Appleloosans!" Chief Thunderhooves said, the last bit snorting in bottled-up rage.

"They planted apple trees all over it without asking our permission," Strongheart clarified.

"Well, that's not very nice. Right, Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie asked. Rainbow merely snorted and looked away.

"The ponies refused to move their trees, so we are stuck here, and it is not fair!" Strongheart told them.

"Well, have you tried talking to them?" Night asked.

"Yes. When we told them to remove their trees and they didn't," Chief Thunderhooves explained.

"Well, maybe we can find a solution to satisfy both sides," Night told them.

"Then perhaps we should try again," the Chief says. "Little Strongheart will go with you." Morning then arrives and the group heads to Appleloosa.

"The town is just up ahead," Strongheart told the group.

"Alright, we'll go on ahead and explain things. I don't want them to suddenly attack you," Night explained. Strongheart agreed and waited by a few rocks. Before the group could get far, they see the rest of their friends and Braeburn running to them before suddenly coming to a halt.

"Hi, guys!" Pinkie says.

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy says, tackling the pink pony. Twilight then suddenly hugged Night.

"You're okay!" Twilight says before releasing him and turning to the rest of the group. "How did you escape from the buffalo?" she asked them.

"They just let us walk right out," Night explained.

"We promised the buffalo a chance to talk," Rainbow added.

"Oh, yeah? 'Bout what?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"We brought our new pal Little Strongheart here to explain to the Appleloosans why they should move the apple trees off buffalo land," Rainbow explained as the buffalo appears.

"No, we—" Night started, but Applejack suddenly interrupted.

"That's weird. 'Cause my cousin Braeburn here wants to explain to the buffalo why they should let the apple trees stay," Applejack said.

"Or maybe we can—" Night starts again, but is interrupted again.

"The land is theirs! You planted the trees not knowing that. Honest mistake. Now, you just gotta move 'em, that's all," Rainbow told Braeburn.

"They busted their rumps here! An' now they're supposed ta bust their rumps again, just 'cause some buffalo won't stampede someplace else?" Applejack asked Rainbow accusingly.

"Where?! It's the only flatland around these parts!" Applejack pointed out. As this argument went on, Strongheart and Braeburn stood next to Night.

"Your highness, is there any chance you have a solution to this?" Braeburn asked.

"At this point, I'm open to suggestions as well," Strongheart agreed.

"I have a base plan. Have your leaders meet us in the Appleloosa square. I'll lay my suggestion there," Night told them when Pinkie suddenly announced that she had an idea.

**Later: Appleloosa Square**

When all the ponies and buffalo were in the town square in front of a stage Pinkie set up, a clamshell opened to reveal the pink pony in an old western-style dress. "I swear, all this stuff gets made out of thin air," Night grumbles to himself. Spike then started to play the piano to accompany the song he knew was coming.

[_We may be divided_

_But of you all, I beg_

_To remember we're all hoofed_

_At the end of each leg_

_No matter what the issue_

_Come from wherever you please_

_All this fighting gets you nothing_

_But hoof-and-mouth disease_

_Arguing's not the way_

_Hey, come out and play!_

_It's a shiny, new day_

_So, what do you say?_

_You gotta share_

_You gotta care_

_It's the right thing to do_

_You gotta share_

_You gotta care_

_And there'll always be a way through_

_Both our diets, I should mention_

_Are completely vegetarian_

_We all eat hay and oats_

_Why be at each other's throat?_

_You gotta share_

_You gotta care_

_It's the right thing to do_

_And there'll always be a way_

_Throoooough!_]

Pinkie sang and it sounded terrible to anyone who wasn't tone-deaf, which was conveniently everyone except Pinkie Pie at that moment. Night at least hoped the idea behind the song made it through to the Sheriff and the Chief, who both looked at each other and nodded. "It appears that Sheriff Silverstar and I have come to… an agreement," Chief Thunderhooves told the crowd.

"We have," Sheriff Silverstar agreed.

"That was the worst performance we've ever seen," Chief Thunderhooves stated bluntly.

"Teh... Abso-tively!" Sheriff Silverstar agreed.

"The time for action is upon us! Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow. And if the orchard is still there, we'll flatten it… and the whole town!" Chief Thunderhooves promised. The ponies gasped at this.

"But, Chief!" Strongheart protested, but Chief Thunderhooves didn't listen.

"An' we Appleloosans say you'd better bring yer best, 'cause we'll be ready and waitin'," Sheriff Silverstar promised.

"But, Sheriff. Prince Night Storm has a plan," Braeburn tells him.

"If that plan involves bringing in the Equestrian Army he's been preparing for war to crush these buffalo, then I welcome it," he says turning to Night.

"I am not preparing an army for war! It's for defense, not attacking natives because you can't even think of a compromise!" Night shouted. No one listened though, as the ponies and buffalos returned to their homes to ready them for war. Night went with Rainbow and Spike to try to talk to the buffalos. "Please Chief Thunderhooves, please reconsider what you're about to do," Night said.

"We all know you don't want to do this," Rainbow added.

"But they have taken our land. What would you two have me do?" Chief Thunderhooves asked. "It sounds like Sheriff Silverstar is unwilling to listen to us."

"As much as I'd like to find some kind of middle ground, if one side won't listen, then it makes it impossible," Night tells him grimly.

"Please… it's never too late to think of something," Rainbow said.

"At noon, it _will_ be too late," Chief Thunderhooves says as he puts on war paint.

**Shortly before noon: Appleloosa**

It seemed Chief Thunderhooves was going to keep his promise as the entire buffalo herd stood ready at the top of a slope in front of the town. The Appleloosians hadn't been idle though, as defensive structures were in place to slow down and maybe stop the charge. "Come on, think! Think, think, think, think, think, think, think!" Rainbow says as she taps her noggin when the clock tower chimes twelve times. Night looks back at the cliff expecting the buffalo to come charging down, but they just stood in place. "He's not gonna do it!" Rainbow says hopefully. That's when Pinkie starts to sing her song again.

"CHAAARGE!" Chief Thunderhooves shouts and the entire herd runs down the slope and breaking through the defensive barricades. The Appleloosians then send a barrage of apple pies at the buffalo, knocking out some, but it does break the charge and it turns into an all-out brawl. Chief Thunderhooves then charges at Sheriff Silverstar, who was taking out buffalos left and right with apple pies. Out of ammo, the sheriff seems to accept his fate when a pie came out of nowhere and slammed the chief in the face and he tumbled to the ground. He then suddenly gets up and eats the crumbs of the pie. "Hey, I've got a much better idea! We... will allow the apple orchard to stay in exchange for a share of its fruit, heh... Those… _delicious_ apple pies!" Chief Thunderhooves explained and the ponies thankfully agreed. A few trees were chopped down to form a path that the buffalo could stampede threw and at the end, the ponies would give then a pie to take on the road. Not the way Night had in mind, but it did seem like a better solution. Strongheart then said her goodbyes as the ponies watched the buffalo's run into the sunset.


	19. Owl's Well That Ends Well

Owl's Well That Ends Well

**Golden Oak Library: Night's POV**

Twilight was pretty excited. Apparently, a centennial meteor shower was accruing tonight and, as usual, Night was being dragged into it. It wasn't that he minded spending time with his friends, but he had recently noticed that Twilight was dragging him around more and more. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what. "We better get a move on! Come on, Night, we can't be late" Twilight said, breaking Night from his thoughts. Spike then followed them with a wagon that carried the food. "Spike, did you grab my quill and ink?" Twilight asks him.

"Check!" Spike said, pointing to them.

"Scrolls?" Twilight asked.

"Check! I've also packed a telescope, apples, bananas, fruit punch, and my freshly baked homemade triple-decker nut-crazy vanilla cream cookies!" Spike told them.

"Like the sound of that last one," Night commented. Twilight then giggled at that.

"Trust you to think on your stomach," Twilight joked before turning to Spike. "Once again you've read my mind, Spike. And that is why you are my number one assistant."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you," Spike responded.

"That is why—" Twilight started.

"Don't repeat that, he just wants to hear it again," Night interrupted.

"Party pooper," Spike complained.

"Only with you," Night pointed out.

"Come on, we'd better get moving," Twilight told the two before coming to a halt. "Wait! I almost forgot! I wanna bring _The Astronomical Astronomer's Almanac to All Things Astronomy_," she realized.

"The Astronomo-lomo homono what?" Spike asked confused.

"You know that really old big blue book on stars, moons, planets, the universe...?" Twilight clarified.

"Right. Check!" Spike said and ran to another part of the Library where neither of the ponies could see him.

"Hey! What's taking my number one assistant so long?" Twilight called from the door after a while. Spike then ran back empty clawed. Twilight looked like she would question the dragon but seemed to remember that they were running a little late as it is. " I was sure I put the Astronomer's Guide back. The book would have helped me identify different planets and stars tonight," Twilight said as they made their way to the hill where the rest of their friends were waiting for them.

"Well… Maybe someone borrowed it?" Spike theorized.

"And it's not like you need it. Your so smart you could name every single object in the sky in your sleep," Night complemented. Twilight's face then turned red but quickly reverted back to its normal purple coloring.

"Thanks, Night," Twilight said. No one said anything else as they reached the top of the hill. Night noticed his friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders waiting for them. Spike quickly set up the blanket he had packed and put the food down on it. The group headed over to them and Rainbow grabbed an apple from the pile and took a bite.

"Wow, Twilight! You're lucky to have such a rad assistant. I wish I had someone to do whatever I told them," Rainbow complimented.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me! I'll do whatever you want, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo volunteers happily.

"Oh yeah, pipsqueak? How about taking out the trash?" Rainbow asks, giving her the core of her apple.

"Yes, ma'am!" Scootaloo says and runs off.

"Do we have Spike to thank again for this amazing spread? Isn't he simply amazing?" Rarity asks.

"Oh, come on," Spike says flattered. A few seconds pass by the time he realizes nopony is continuing with their flattery. "I said come on."

"Little Spikey-wikey! Who knew that big ferocious dragon started off so cutesy wootsy?" Pinkie wonders as she gives him a noogie.

"Spike, you are such a little star that I had to make a little bow tie for you," Rarity says as she levitates a red bow tie covered in gemstones to him.

"Gosh. You guys are embarrassing me. Stop it," Spike says before turning to Night and Twilight.

"Not happening. The others may encourage you, but I don't," Night told him. Spike tried to act grumpy but failed miserably.

"Hey, everypony! The show is starting!" Sweetie Bell told everypony. The group then looked at the sky to see the shower start. Night was impressed, and it looked amazing. He then felt something on his shoulder and looked over to see Twilight leaning on it while looking at the sky. A part of Night told him to ask what she was doing while the other part just wanted to remain like this. The latter part won and he smiled. His heart feeling like it was flying. When the shower ended he suddenly felt legs wrap around him and he saw that Pinkie had hugged both Night and Twilight.

"Group hug!" she said excitedly and the rest of the group joined them. After the awkward hug ended, the group helped themselves to the food. "Wow! These cookies are delish!" Pinkie commented.

"Spike made them. Speaking of, Spike, can you bring us some punch?" Twilight asked. "Spike?" she asked when he didn't respond. Night looked around and saw that the baby dragon had fallen asleep in the punch bowl.

"Oh, poor little thing," Rarity said.

"Aww… He's worked himself to the bone" Twilight continued.

"And now the punch has been… 'spiked'!" Pinkie joked which got a laugh out of the group, though Night hoped the fillies didn't know what that joke referred to. After everything was wrapped up everypony headed home. Twilight put Spike to bed before heading back to her work area.

"Are you still going to work on a paper when it's this late?" Night asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's the plan," Twilight answered then turned to him. "Don't worry, I'll get some sleep once I finish," she reassured.

"Then I'll see you in the morning," Night responded and headed off to his room. When he entered, he noticed that Zera was asleep. He ran a hoof down her feathers, she stirred a bit, but remained asleep as he climbed into bed.

**Morning**

Night awoke and saw that Zera was stretching her wings. "Morning Zera," Night told her. She let out a call and flew on out behind him as he headed downstairs. He then noticed that Twilight had gotten some sleep, just not in her bed. She was slouched over the table she was using with the paper under her hooves. Night used his magic in an attempt to put her in her bed, but she stirred and woke up before he could move her.

"Morning Night," she said sleepily.

"Morning. I'd ask if you slept well, but since you're still at your desk, I think it answers itself," Night pointed out.

"Your hilarious," Twilight said sarcastically. Night merely chuckled as she glared at him.

"Well, I'm going to get some breakfast. Unless Spike's still asleep," Night told her. As he was about to head to the kitchen he noticed the owl sitting on one of Zera's stands. "Uh, Twilight, what's with the owl?" Night asked her.

"Oh, this is Owlowiscious. He showed up last night while I was working on my paper," Twilight told him. Zera also noticed the owl and glared at the owl, which jumped when he saw Zera's look.

"What's wrong Zera?" Night asked.

"Hang on, I think I read something about Thunder Birds and other bird species before," Twilight said. The two headed down to the library where Twilight pulled out _The Documentation and History of Equestrian Mythical Creatures_ and turned to the part on Thunder Birds. "Here it is. Apparently, Thunder Birds consider any other birds in their area as intruders and will chase them out," Twilight read. Night looked at the two birds, which had followed them, and noticed that Zera was struggling to not electrocute Owlowiscious.

"Zera, can you at least try to get along?" Night asked her. Zera seemed to ponder that for a bit. She gave a reluctant nod before flying off. The rest of the morning was pretty quiet. Since Spike wasn't up, Night made breakfast for him and Twilight, though she doubted he could cook. Night loved the look on her face when she was proven wrong. It was about a quarter to eleven when Night and Twilight started to prep for a research adventure in the Everfree Forest. Night was mainly coming along to deter any unwelcome visitors. Before the two could head out, Spike suddenly ran downstairs.

"I know it's almost eleven, but I'm scaly-tailed and bright-eyed and ready to work twice as fast! Oh please, don't be upset, Twilight! And what do you want for breakfast? Oatmeal? How about a sunflower smoothie? Grass pancakes?" Spike blurted.

"Spike, don't worry," Twilight told him.

"But my morning chores…" Spike started.

"It's okay. Owlowiscious did them for you," Twilight responded.

"Who?" Spike asked.

"He's our new junior assistant. He's gonna help out with your chores so you won't be so tired all the time," Twilight explained.

"Wha… Wh… What do we need a junior assistant for? I'm not tired. I do fine on my own. I don't need sleep, I…" Spike said but trailed off.

"Spike, you're still a baby dragon, and you require a lot of rest," Night told him gently.

"Don't worry Spike. He's just here to help out a little. Now, Night and I have to go out, so why don't you introduce yourself to Owlowiscious? He's in the library," Twilight told him as the two left.

"Are you sure Spike will be okay?" Night asked.

"He just needs time to get used to Owlowiscious. It'll turn out fine," Twilight reassured Night.

"Well, if this goes wrong, and I'm hoping it doesn't, don't say I didn't warn you," Night responded.

**Golden Oak Library: Spike's POV**

After Night and Twilight left, he reluctantly headed downstairs and looked around. "Hello? Hellooo!" Spike called out. He then saw Zera and an owl which turned its head a full 180 degrees to look at him. "Whoa! Dude, that's creepy," Spike commented. "Uh... Hi there! I'm Spike. I'm sure Twilight has told you all about me."

"Hoo," Owlowiscious hooted.

"Uh, Spike? You know, assistant number one?" Spike questioned. Owlowiscious responded with another hoot and Spike got mad. "I'm Spike! And who are you? What are you?" Spike asked.

"Hoo," Owlowiscious responded.

"Who?" Spike asked confused.

"Hoo," Owlowiscious said again.

"I thought your name was Owlowiscious," Spike told him.

"Hoo?"

"Okay, "Who", "Owlowiscious", whatever. I'm Spike, okay? Look! All you need to know is that I'm number one and you're number two. Got it?" Spike told him.

"Hoo."

"So, a man of mystery, huh? I'm keeping my eye on you! I've got eyes in the back of my head too, you know?" Spike told him as he ran into the door. "Well, not really, but… You know what I mean!" Spike shouted as he slammed the door behind him. "That bird is out for my job. He wants to be number one. I'll prove to Twilight that I deserve to be number one. Not Freaky Feathers over there. I won't let him have my job if it's the last thing I do!" Spike declared.

**Later: Night's POV**

It was mid-afternoon when Night and Twilight got back from the Everfree forest and Twilight had decided to show their friends Owlowiscious. "Oh, what a fantastical, flufflicious feathery little friend! I'm… _Hoo_ked!" Pinkie joked, which got a laugh out of everypony.

"He's just wonderful," Fluttershy commented.

"'He's just wonderful,'" someone said sarcastically. Night looked to see Spike on a window sill reading a book. "Uh, yes. Wonderful. He's quite… the charmer," Spike said, the last bit sounding like a growl.

"And Owlowiscious is just such a star I just had to make this little bow for you," Rarity says as she pulls out a bowtie similar to the one she gave to Spike. The group then heard a loud slam. Night looked to see Spike gone.

"What's he all saddle sore about?" Applejack asked.

"He's probably just jealous of Owlowiscious," Rainbow theorized.

"Maybe Spike feels threatened or worried that Owlowiscious will replace him?" Fluttershy wonders.

"Replace him? Hah! That's crazy! Spike knows he can't be replaced," Twilight reassures.

"To be honest, I'm more worried about Zera than Spike. Turns out Thunder Birds are territorial birds," Night explained. Their friends then headed home while Night and Twilight entered the library. Twilight went to a stand to work when she noticed something was missing.

"Hey, Spike! Can you fetch me that book called '_Two-headed Myth_—'" Twilight started.

"...Mythological Mysteries!' I know where it is," Spike said. He climbed up a ladder and added a few books to climb up, but Owlowiscious got there first and grabbed the book.

"Thanks, Owlowiscious. Hey, Spike, no worries. Owlowiscious flew up and got the book for me," Twilight told the dragon. Spike seemed to steam with rage. "Oh, and gee! I guess I need _Ferrets of Fairyland_ too," Twilight realized. Before Spike could grab it, Owlowiscious pulled the book out of the stack Spike had made, causing the dragon to lose balance.

"You okay?" Night asked. Spike didn't say anything, but instead just looked mad. As Night was practicing some spells he was curious about while Twilight was finalizing her research notes. Night then heard something snap.

"Shoot," Twilight complained. Night looked to see that the quill Twilight was using had snapped.

"Yes sir," Spike said, appearing suddenly.

"My last writing quill. It's broken," Twilight told the dragon.

"Never fear! Spike, your number one assistant, is here!" Spike said as he started to look for one.

"Night, can you by chance…" Twilight started, but stopped as Night immediately put up a blue magic shield around himself.

"Nope! Leave my feathers alone," Night said. Twilight laughed at this, clearly thinking this was funny. Night, however, wasn't amused. "Oh, why don't I give you feathers and pluck them out of you when I need a quill. It actually hurts you know," Night told her.

"I'm sorry, but your reaction was just too cute," Twilight giggled. Night then felt himself blush. Twilight then saw Owlowiscious fly up to her and offered her one of his feathers. "Thanks, Owlowiscious," Twilight said as she went back to her work and Night lowered his shield. Spike then burst back into the room looking terrible and holding a chicken feather in his claws.

"Spike… to the rescue," he said as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh, Spike. I was going to tell you that I could just use a feather from Night or Owlowiscious," Twilight said. Spike looked furious as the feather he was holding burst into flames.

"That's just great. Perfect! Sweet! I think I'll just, uh… finish up the rest of my chores! Or did Owlowiscious already do them?" Spike asked accusingly.

"Oh, no no. There are quite a lot of them," Twilight said, not picking up on Spike's attitude.

"Well, that's fine. Because I can just stay up all night and finish—" Spike started but fell asleep right then and there.

"Looks like he pushed himself a little too far. Though it does seem he really hates Owlowiscious," Night said.

"He'll come around, eventually. We just have to give him time," Twilight said. Night then noticed Zera still looking menacingly at Owlowiscious.

"Come on Zera, don't be like that," Night told her. Zera merely sparked and flew up to Night's room. Night just sighed.

"While I'm thinking about it, I'd better double-check to see if _The Astronomical Astronomer's Almanac to All Things Astronomy_ is gone," Twilight said. Owlowiscious then flew over to the area and returned carrying the book in his talons.

"Seemed whoever took it put it back while we were gone," Night said. Twilight then opened the book and what she and Night saw shocked them. The book's pages were completely burnt to a crisp. Night looked at Twilight and saw that she was struggling to attack Spike outright. She walked over to him and slammed the open book down in front of him.

"Spike. What is this?" Twilight asked coldly. Night backed away in case Twilight started using spells. "You said this book was missing. Well, Owlowiscious found it right where it belongs, but like this. How did it get this way?" Twilight continued. Spike then shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh… Well, um… You see, I… I just didn't wanna disappoint you and, uh… Have you ever seen a dragon sneeze?" Spike asked.

"I've seen a dragon lie. I'm very disappointed in you, Spike," Twilight said as she walked away. Night immediately ran after her. "Don't say anything Night. I don't want to hear it," Twilight told him, still angry.

"Look, I know that since you take care of Spike you feel upset by him lying. And I get that, but he's still young. We've all lied at his age," Night told her. Twilight then sighed.

"Maybe I was a little too hard on him. But that still doesn't change anything. Look, can we talk about this when I get back from Fluttershy's tea party tomorrow?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. I was going to see Celestia and Luna tomorrow anyway. We can talk when I get back," Night said.

"Isn't that a full day trip?" Twilight asked.

"Well, remember when I turned into lightning during Winter Wrap Up?" Night asked.

"Yeah," Twilight answered confused.

"Well, it turns out that I can use that ability to hop between clouds. It's an insane decrease in travel time," Night explained.

"Well, as long as you don't overdo it. Last time I saw you do that, you lost consciousness," Twilight worried.

"You worry too much," Night responded.

"Well, somepony has to," Twilight remarked.

"Funny," Night tried to say sarcastically, but failed.

**The Next Day**

Night's lightning hopped between the last few clouds to Ponyville and transforming back into his physical body. As he landed, he shuddered a bit. Doing that made him feel weird, but it was better than passing out. Night then saw Twilight heading back to the library. "Twilight, wait up!" Night called out. She stopped to look at him.

"How was your visit?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, the norm," Night responded. He then noticed Owlowiscious on Twilight's back. "Was Zera going after him while I was gone?" Night asked Twilight while pointing his wing at the owl.

"Oh no. She actually sat down across the room from Owlowiscious and didn't react till he got closer," Twilight told him.

"Well, that's an improvement," Night commented. The two then open the door to the library and see Spike dressed like a villain with ketchup on his feet and laying out feathers. Spike then laughed evilly and walked back into Night and Twilight. He looked surprised to see them and quickly took off the costume as the two ponies glared at him.

"That poor little field mouse! Torn to pieces! It must have been Owlowiscious! You know, since owls eat, you know, mice. What a terrible, terrible bird! He must be punished! Right?" Spike acted.

"What possessed you to think that this would work on us, Spike?" Night asked coldly.

"And I don't know what's worse: this pathetic attempt, or that you deliberately tried to set up Owlowiscious! You've let your jealousy get the best of you, Spike. I am truly disappointed. This is not the Spike I know and love," Twilight scolded. She and Night then headed upstairs.

"Okay, this has clearly gotten out of hoof," Night said.

"What am I going to do with him?" Twilight asked Night. "The fact that Zera's getting along with Owlowiscious better than Spike is just so odd."

"Let's just give ourselves a moment to cool our heads, then we can try to talk to Spike again. Sound good?" Night proposed. Twilight agreed. Once she was ready, the two headed downstairs to find Spike gone.

"Spike? Spike!" Twilight called out but got no answer.

"This isn't good," Night said. He ran outside and found ketchup shaped dragon tracks leading toward the Everfree Forest. "Now it's gone from bad to worse and it's getting dark. We'd better find him," Night told Twilight. As they ran into the forest, Owlowiscious and Zera, who had followed them, flew ahead of them. The tracks lead to a cave and when they entered, they saw Spike being attacked by a large green dragon. Owlowiscious and Zera attack the dragon, distracting it.

"Spike! Over here!" Twilight called out. Spike ran for it as Night saw Zera land on the dragon's head, her whole body sparking. Night immediately knew what was about to happen.

"Get behind me!" Night commanded. Everyone obeyed, even Owlowiscious, as Zera discharged all of her stored up lightning into the dragon's body. Dragon scales could withstand lightning, but this was too much. When the lightning cleared, the dragon's scales showed signs of burns as it collapsed. Zera weakly flew over to Night. He summoned some lightning to Zera, which gave her some strength.

"Let's get out of here," Twilight said. Lead by Owlowiscious, the group exited the forest without any more trouble. Once out, the two ponies were panting from all the running. Twilight then turned her attention to Spike. "Spike. We were so worried about you. _I_ was so worried about you. Why did you run away?" Twilight asked.

"I thought you didn't need me anymore. And that you didn't love me anymore," Spike answered.

"Spike. Sure, I was disappointed, but you are my number one assistant! And friend. And you always will be. It's just that sometimes I need some help at night. I can't ask you to stay up late. You're a baby dragon and you need your rest. Owls are nocturnal. So I asked Owlowiscious to help. But not to take your place. No one could ever replace you, Spike. Not even when you are being a jealous numbskull," Twilight explained. Night felt like questioning Twilight's choice of words, but decided against it.

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I never should have been so jealous," Spike apologized.

"And I'm sorry too, Spike. I should have been more sensitive," Twilight replied. Spike then turned to Owlowiscious.

"And Owlowiscious… I know now that you weren't out to take my job. Forgive me?" Spike asked. Owlowiscious responded with a hoot that confused Spike. "Me. Forgive me, Spike."

"You do realize that 'Hoo' is the only thing he can say, right?" Night asked. Spike turned to him and gave him the deer in the headlight's look. Twilight then giggled.

"He forgives you, Spike," Twilight told him. Spike then snapped out of his look.

"How did you guys know where I was anyway?" Spike asked.

"You still had ketchup on your feet," Night pointed out.

"Oh yeah, the ketchup. It looked pretty real though, didn't it?" Spike said. He then noticed the glares from Night and Twilight. Spike chuckled in an attempt to diffuse the tension. The group then headed back to the library when Spike was preparing to write a letter to Celestia. "I'm ready when you are," Spike told Twilight. Twilight was about to speak when she turned to Spike.

"Hey, Spike. Why don't _you_ write to Princess Celestia? And tell her what you've learned?" Twilight suggested.

"Really? Why, that's a big responsibility!" Spike said surprised.

"I know. But nothing my number one assistant can't handle," Twilight pointed out Spike then started writing.

"_Dear Princess Celestia, This is Spike, writing to you about my adventures. This week I've learned that being jealous and telling lies gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for every friend to share. So from here on out, I promise, that I, Spike, will—_" Spike then suddenly fell asleep mid-sentence which got a laugh out of Night and Twilight.

"So, I think I mentioned something earlier about—" Night started when Twilight magically zipped his lips.

"If you do the 'I told you so' speech, you will _not_ see tomorrow," Twilight threatened. She then unzipped Night's lips and he sighed.

"Worth a shot," Night said grumpily.


	20. Grand Galloping Gala (Finale)

Grand Galloping Gala

**Ponyville: Near Rarity's Shop: Night's POV**

The girls were really excited, as the Grand Galloping Gala was tonight. Twilight was handling it by making a last check on a few spells. Pinkie, however, couldn't contain her excitement. "I… can't… believe… the Grand… Galloping… Gala… is… tonight!" Pinkie said as she bounced on a trampoline.

"Pinkie! Please stop shouting, I'm trying to concentrate," Twilight called out. Although, Night was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. This wasn't his first dance, but all the ones he's been to have been more casual. Not something compared to the scale of the Grand Galloping Gala from what he's heard. No, his discomfort came from Twilight: he was feeling something for her, and these feelings had gotten stronger. He was hoping he could talk to Celestia or Luna about it, but he wasn't getting his hopes up.

"Pinkie Pie! Stop that right now. It's time to prepare for the Gala, and I refuse to let you put on your new dress when you're all sweaty," Rarity said as she came out of her shop. Pinkie defied gravity for a second and came to a complete stop. Pinkie then hopped off the trampoline and stood by Night and Spike.

"She's getting the final touches on a spell she's going to use," Night explained, reading Pinkie's look of confusion.

"Where are the others? It's getting late," Rarity realized. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash then showed up.

"Hold your horses, girl. We're here," Applejack said.

"Perfect! I'm ready," Twilight said as she closed the book.

"For what?" Rainbow asked excitedly. Twilight then signaled Spike, who promptly placed an apple on the ground.

"Are we having pie?" Pinkie asked. Twilight then used the spell and the apple turned into a carriage. Night then started to get a bit of deja vu when Fluttershy placed 4 mice near Twilight. The mice then turned into horses as Night realized the similarity.

"Okay, where's the fairy godmother?" Night asked. The girls looked at him oddly at this. "Fairy godmother. Isn't that what turns…" It was clear that nopony, nor any dragon for that matter, understood Night's joke. "Nevermind. Earth joke." The girls merely shrug when Rarity's cat, Opalescence, or Opal for short, jumps out and lands on one of the mice-horses back. The creatures run off in a panic and disappear.

"Wait! Come back! Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage. How will we get to the Gala?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Whatever shall we do?" Rarity asked dramatically.

"You all do realize I can just save us all the trouble by asking Celestia for a carriage, right?" Night asked.

"He's gotta point," Rainbow comments.

"I have to be there a bit early anyway. So, while you all get dressed up I'm going to head off. I'll ask Celestia to send a carriage down while that happens," Night explains. The group agrees. Night then used his Lightning Travel ability to get to Canterlot. As he made his way there, Night did notice a small line of carriages heading toward Canterlot. Night then turned back to his physical form in front of the guards at the palace doors. They reacted quickly by pointing their weapons at Night, but stopped when they saw it was him. "Good reflexes," Night noted.

"Thank you, your highness," one of the guards said. They then opened the castle doors. Night stepped in and he saw Celestia heading down the steps talking to an assistant.

"... and make sure that the gates open on schedule," she said before turning to Night. "Night! Good to see you."

"Good to see you too. Is Luna around?" Night asked.

"Right here," Luna said as she came from another part of the castle. She and Night shared a quick hug before Celestia started speaking.

"Now, I know Twilight and your friends are coming to the Gala, but we'd both appreciate it if you supervised security tonight," she said.

"Let me guess, Shining Armor's hoping to spend the night with Cadance," Night guessed.

"That would be accurate," Luna answered. Night and Luna shared a laugh while Celestia rolled her eyes at her younger siblings with an amused smile. Night then noticed a guard approach them. He recognized her as Starry Sky.

"Lieutenant Sky, reporting as ordered," she said, giving a brief salute. Night's attention was brought to her armor, which was a solid black with light blue lightning-like lines running down the sides.

"Good to see you again Lieutenant," Night told her.

"Good to see you too, your highness," she responded.

"If anything happens, let me know as soon as possible," Celestia said before heading off. Night appreciated that Celestia was taking security seriously.

"Hey, Luna, can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Night asked.

"Sure," Luna said and she and Night headed to her room. "So, what's this all about?"

"Well, I've started to have these feelings. I don't know what it is but, it mainly happens while I'm around Twilight," Night explained.

"These feelings, are they strong?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Night answered, not seeing where Luna was going with this.

"Do you feel an urge to be near Ms. Sparkle?" Luna asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Night asked.

"Answer the question."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I think I have an idea of what's going on."

"What?" Night asked curiously.

"Well, I think you are in love," Luna answered.

"What?! With who?" Night asked.

"Jeez, you were only talking about her a few moments ago," Luna answered smugly.

"Twilight. No, we're just…" Night started, but he then thought about it. Everything just made sense now. Why he had acted differently around her compared to any of his other friends. He then wondered if Twilight felt the same.

"Believe me when I say I know what I'm talking about. I was in love before, but the relationship I had with that pony got… complicated," Luna told him.

Night stood there for a moment, taking in this new thought. "I need to think about this," Night said as he left Luna's room. Once outside, Starry Sky was waiting for him.

"If you're ready, your highness, the unit would like to see you again," she said.

"I'd like to see them too before we get started. Like the armor by the way," Night commented.

"Well, we thought of it as our way of remembering who we owe our training to. We even named the unit 'The Black Guard,'" Starry Sky explained.

"'Black Guard' huh. That's got a nice ring to it," Night commented. They then enter the room where the unit had gathered. Night noticed Dawnbreaker and Havoc Winds standing in front of the unit, both giving a quick salute to Night and Starry Sky. "It's good to see you all again. We are the lucky ones to oversee security for tonight's event, so let's get started. Lieutenant?" Night said before he stepped to the side. He wanted to see how Starry Sky worked with the full command.

"Alright, I want all pegasi in the sky on patrol to look for aerial threats. Lieutenant Havoc will be in charge of that. The rest of us will take turns standing guard in key areas and patrolling the non-civilian areas. And remember to keep a lookout for anything suspicious. Just because we aren't expecting trouble doesn't mean it won't find us. Any special instructions sir?" Starry Sky asked. Night shook his head in response. "Alright, let's move." The unit then went on to their assignments.

"Before we get started, Lieutenant. I need you to send a carriage down to the Ponyville boutique, have the guards ask for Spike," Night told her. If Starry Sky was a bit confused by these orders, she didn't show it. She merely nodded and told another pony to pass the order down to the transportation area. The next few hours were pretty dull and it wasn't until around nightfall when the guests started showing up. Night just so happened to be near the area where Celestia was greeting the guests when Twilight walked into the room wearing a night blue dress with stars on the lower end. She simply looked amazing.

"Is there a problem sir?" one of the guards with him asked.

"No, Corporal," Night responded and continued on his patrol. He noticed that Twilight was trying to talk to Celestia, but wasn't having much luck with that. A little while later, Night encountered a pony he had hoped to avoid, Prince Blueblood, with Rarity alongside him.

"Oh, Prince Night, it is agreeable to see you," he said with a fake smile.

"Blueblood," Night acknowledged. Blueblood's smile turned to a frown for a quick second before reverting back to the fake smile.

"I'm quite surprised that you aren't in the Gala itself. You'd think a pony of your status would realize that it is fitting of a royal, not patrolling with guards," Blueblood responded. Night had heard this before. Ever since he met Blueblood, he always tried to get Night to act like what he called "a true royal," but Night couldn't care any less about his opinion. Night waved the two guards with him to calm down before responding.

"We both have different opinions on what a royal should and shouldn't do. I merely feel that I can be a better ruler by being alongside my people. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Oh and Blueblood, try to look at the ground once and a while. You don't want to trip over something small," Night said as he walked away. He noticed that it took all the guard's self-control not smirk at Night's verbal attack.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" one of them asked when they were out of hearing range.

"Granted," Night answered.

"Thank you for that clever use of words. Prince Blueblood deserved that," he said.

"Ponies like him are all the same Corporal. Heads so high in the clouds that they slip and fall down by the smallest things," Night told them.

"Yes sir," the other guard said. After the two guards swapped with another two guards, Night then saw Twilight again. This time, she seemed to be looking for someone. Twilight then saw him and walked toward him. As she approached, Night tried his hardest to control himself. He signaled for the guards to continue on without him as Twilight reached him.

"There you are Night, I was looking for you," Twilight said.

"Sorry, I was busy making sure nothing crazy happened tonight. You look great by the way," Night told her.

"Oh, thanks," Twilight said with a blush. Night then realized this was as good of a time as ever to tell her.

"Twilight, I've got to tell you something," Night said, working up his courage.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"You see—" Night started when a loud sound was heard from the ballroom. The two looked inside with a few guards right behind them, who also heard the noise. Night saw Rainbow with a large golden statue of Celestia on her back and she rocking it around all over the place and had knocked down a bunch of stone pillars which, thankfully, were just for decoration.

"Well… it can't get any worse," Twilight said.

"Why would you say that?" Night asked when the doors to the gardens burst open with animals running it to the ballroom with Fluttershy behind them looking like she had gone insane.

"You're… going to _LOVE ME_!" she screamed which caused the animals to go crazy and run into the guests. Night then noticed Celestia standing next to him.

"I'll take care of this, get moving," she told him and Twilight. Twilight then whistled to get their friend's attention and made their escape. Celestia and the guards with her then entered the room to try and calm everything down. As the group headed down the steps, Pinkie said something to Rarity.

"Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you," Pinkie said. Rarity quickly smashed it and grabbed Pinkie. Twilight then led them to Joe's Donut Shop where they saw Spike sitting at one of the tables.

"Twilight Sparkle! Ha, ha. Long time no see," Joe says upon seeing the group. Spike looks up and sees them as well.

"Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever?" Spike asked. The group, excluding Night, told Spike what had happened. "That sounds like the _worst_ night ever!" Spike commented.

"It was!" everypony but Night said. The whole group laughed.

"I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala," Twilight commented.

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!" Celestia said, entering the shop.

"What do you mean Princess? Tonight was awful" Twilight pointed out.

"Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful," Celestia pointed out.

"It is?" Twilight asked confused.

"That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit," Celestia told them.

"And boy did you. I don't think I've seen a dance that chaotic since that time in 6th grade when someone brought in a pack of hyperactive dogs into the school," Night commented. "Don't ask," he said when he saw their faces.

"While the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end, it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends," Celestia pointed out.

"You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great," Twilight said.

"Yeah! Hanging out with friends!" Rainbow said.

"Talking!" Fluttershy added.

"Laughing!" Pinkie continued.

"You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike. You were right," Twilight admitted. Night barely had a clue what they were talking about, but he figured he could piece it together later.

"As horrible as our night was…" Applejack started.

"... being together here has made it all better." Rarity finished.

"In fact, it's made it…" Pinkie began.

"... the best night ever!" the girls said then started laughing. Night then signaled for Twilight to follow him and he led her outside.

"I assume you're going to tell me what you failed to tell earlier?" Twilight asked.

"That is correct," Night said. He took a deep breath before starting. "For a while, I've been having these feelings, and they are at their strongest when I'm around you. I talked about it with Luna and… I think I know what I'm feeling. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Twilight," Night told her. Twilight was clearly shocked as her eyes went wide. Thinking she wouldn't respond, Night sighed and was about to leave when Twilight placed a hoof on his chest. Night was about to ask her what was up when Twilight kissed him right on the lips. Night's eyes widened, as he wasn't expecting this, but closed as he melted into the kiss. When their lips parted, Twilight looked at him with a loving smile.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear that you stupid colt? I love you too," she said sweetly. The two then heard a gasp and turned to see their friends and Celestia. Applejack, Rarity, and Celestia all gave off proud smiles while Fluttershy's smile was a knowing one. Rainbow and Spike's mouths had both dropped and were looking at the two in shock. But Pinkie just smiled like normal.

"Okay, why's Pinkie's reaction the one that's weird?" Night asked.

"You're both still friends, right?" Pinkie asked.

"I think they're a bit more than that now Pinkie," Rarity told her.

"Works for me," Pinkie responded happily. The group just rolled their eyes and Night had to admit, this was the best night ever.

_**And that's the conclusion to Season 1 of this series. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and even those who keep coming back. Before I end it off thou I do have a quick announcement, I will be working more on my Pokemon story till about March, where I will start making Season 2 so stay tuned. Hope you all enjoyed.**_


End file.
